


I Shall Recount to You (Re-write)

by Sweets_Thief



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been twelve years since the fateful duel that sent Atem to the afterlife and led Yuugi to a life alone. Life carried on as normal, until a dream leads Malik to the discovery that Atem wants to return to the modern world. Cracking the mystery and bringing the Pharaoh back, Malik, Yuugi and friends, end up with a bit of a mess on their hands caused by the ancient ritual that was used. Features a lot of ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams of the Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my fic that shared the name, because when I read through it there was some stuff with the pacing that I wanted to change /o/ there are a lot of ships and a lot of content to this fic so it's probably going to be quite long orz thanks to everyone who kept waiting for the update for the original, I promise this one will update better /o/  
> Ship list:  
> Atem (Yami Yuugi)/Yuugi  
> Jounouchi/Mai  
> Honda/Otogi  
> Anzu/OC  
> Malik/Ryo  
> Thief King/Marik (Yami Malik)  
> Seto/Alister.

 

It had to be three in the morning Malik thought as he rubbed his eyes. He had no clock in his room, preferring to go off his own internal body clock but he had spent so many nights pouring over ancient Egyptian texts by candlelight that even that was messed up. Covering a yawn as best he could so he didn’t alert Isis and Rishid that he was still awake, Malik shifted slightly in his chair and leafed through the documents spread on his desk. His sister had caught him every night for the past two months reading late into the night and she had forced Malik to go to bed, and Malik was now determined to have a full night to himself. True, because of the nights he had spent awake Isis had found him sleeping around the house during his daily chores, but this research was important. So important that Malik had abandoned the home he had made for himself in the old tombs that had served as his home during his childhood and moved in with his sister, since she had greater access to ancient documents. Rubbing at his itching eyes Malik leant back in his chair and sighed, his thoughts wandering back to the events that had made him begin this momentous search.

//Two months ago//

Malik was restless in his sleep. His dreams had been troubled the past few nights but he didn’t remember them, just a vast, suffocating blackness. This dream was different. The suffocating darkness was there again, but just as Malik felt the crush of isolation settle in the dream changed. Before him stood the six members of the pharaoh Atem’s court – although Malik wasn’t sure how he knew this for he had never seen them in the flesh. In place of their eyes were black obsidian stones and Malik felt a little wary about approaching them. Before Malik could move Set, Isis, Karim, Shada, Mahado and Ahknadin all flew at him, scaring him so much that Malik flew out of bed, screaming.

Running a hand through his hair, glancing around the darkness of his room Malik calmed his breathing quickly and forced himself to think back on the dream. Though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why their eyes would have been black obsidian, Malik knew that these dreams were trying to tell him something about the pharaoh Atem. Over ten years had passed since Atem had returned to his own world – of the afterlife of his own world Malik supposed – after he had been defeated by Yuugi in their last, fateful duel. However it wasn’t surprising that the pharaoh could still communicate with the outside world, though why he was trying to get in touch with Malik the Egyptian could not explain.

Malik moved immediately and grabbed his phone.

“ _Malik? Is everything okay? It’s four in the morning!”_ Isis’s panicked voice came down the phone after the first ring and Malik smiled, his sister had not been sleeping regardless of the time.

“Can I come and stay with you Isis?” Malik asked, holding his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he moved around his room gathering clothes and shoving them in a bag.

“ _What’s happened?”_ Isis pressed.

“I had a nightmare,” Malik admitted, “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“ _I’ll come and pick you up,”_ Isis exclaimed and Malik heard her moving around gathering clothes like he was.

“No I can come myself don’t worry about it. I’ll be there in a couple of hours.” Malik rushed, hanging up before Isis could protest. The dreams meant something and Malik was not going to be able to figure out what they meant while he was living in the tombs out in the middle of the desert. Isis on the other hand, she worked at the Cairo museum – occasionally at the Luxor museum as well – and she had access to a lot of ancient manuscripts that Malik was probably going to find helpful.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder Malik hurried out of the tomb into the cold desert night and hurried over to the small garage he had built to house his motorbike. It wasn’t particularly easy to ride a motorbike in the desert but it was the only way he could get to and from anywhere. Shoving his helmet on but not fastening it Malik tore off into the desert night and –…

//

Malik fell from his chair when it was lurched backwards away from him, hitting the floor hard and finding himself staring up into Isis’s narrowed blue eyes.

“I know, I know, ‘go to bed Malik’ right?” He asked sheepishly as he pulled himself off the floor and brushed off his pants. Isis cast her eyes over the piles of ancient texts on Malik’s desk and sighed.

“Not this time Malik.” She replied, folding her arms. Malik blinked, taken aback. “It’s obvious that whatever it is you are looking for is extremely important, you’re neglecting yourself for this. So tonight instead of pushing you to bed I’m takin you to the archives below the museum so you can see the texts I can’t bring home.”

“You’re kidding?” Malik gaped. Isis hadn’t questioned once what Malik was looking for but she had constantly been pushing Malik to look after himself better despite it. Now she was declaring that she was going to break Malik into the archives of the Cairo museum to assist this investigation.

Isis shook her head. Malik immediately jumped into action, running from the room to find his shoes. Isis followed him swiftly.

“Please calm down Malik. If you’re this noisy now I can’t take you tonight otherwise you’ll bring the attention of the guards.” She said firmly, grabbing Malik’s arm as he rushed past her and holding him in place.

Malik laughed and gently pulled his arm free, stooping as he did because he had spotted the battered pair of trainers he wanted. “You know I have experience breaking into highly guarded places Isis, I’ll be fine.”

Isis gave him an extremely pointed look, her arms still folded. Malik’s criminal past made life difficult for the siblings from time to time, and although Malik spoke lightly of it, Isis knew that he regretted it to this day.

“You don’t have the rod this time Malik you can’t just waltz in with the guards under your control.” She pointed out.

Malik shrugged, head bent as he tied his laces. When he straightened up he found that Rishid had joined them, arms folded similarly to Isis’s but a smile on his face.

“Are you coming too Rishid?” Malik asked.

“No,” Isis replied before Rishid could say anything. “I can’t take that risk.”

“Oh come on Isis,” Malik complained, “This will be our first family outing in a while, you can’t leave Rishid at home, he’s our brother.”

Rishid chuckled and patted Malik on the shoulder. Isis shook her head and sighed, there was just no helping her younger brother.

“Fine!” She relented. “Rishid can come and help. It wouldn’t surprise me if Malik’s already told you what he’s looking for.”

“Alright then let’s go,” Malik demanded.

The look he received from both Rishid and Isis made Malik look down at himself and flush from embarrassment. He had been wearing the same outfit for a while now, so caught up in his research to really care about his well-being. He may have showered everyday but usually Malik just put his old clothes back on. They weren’t very clean anymore. Without a word he bent down and removed his shoes. Isis handed him clean clothes and Malik exited the room and went to the bathroom to change. Shoving on a black tank top and some dark cargo pants Malik went back to his room to re-lace his shoes.

“I’m ready!” He declared again. Isis watched, unimpressed, as he pulled his ‘emergency lock-breaking kit’ from under his bed. “Just in case.” Malik laughed, waving off her annoyance.

“Let’s go then,” Isis stated, ushering both Rishid and Malik from the house. Malik was nervous. He had been searching for an answer for months now and with this he might find what he was looking for. In the car and ready to go Malik looked at both Isis and Rishid, sizing up how they really felt. Isis looked just as nervous as him. He made a mental note to thank Isis as best he could when they were done, since this could land her in a lot of trouble.

“I just want to clarify that I’m doing this because you haven’t been sleeping Malik,” Isis stated though both Malik and Rishid felt she was talking more to herself than to them. “You cannot take any of these documents with you though Malik please remember that.”

“I’ve got a camera on my phone I can take pictures.” Malik replied quietly, making Isis jump a little bit. “I’ll turn the flash off.”

“Thank you Malik.” Isis said just as quietly.

The rest of the journey was silent. Malik stared out of the window, trying to decide if any of the documents would actually be able to help him. It was important he was sure of it, there was no way these dreams would be happening if there wasn’t a problem. As soon as the car stopped Malik attached the burglary kit to his belt and climbed out. Rishid said nothing but Isis glared at him.

“We won’t be needing that Malik,” She snapped.

“Better to be safe than sorry.” Malik shrugged with a grin.

“Come on!” Isis hissed, ushering the two of them across the empty car park towards the museum. Without really paying attention Malik followed Isis and Rishid through the museum to the archives in the basement.  
“It’s down there Malik,” Isis whispered, “Me and Rishid will stay here to make sure no one comes around. The guards usually don’t come down here because they don’t expect anyone to come and break in for the documents, but please be quick.”

Malik nodded. Heading down the corridor Isis had pointed out, finding himself in a large room filled with filing cabinets when he reached the end. Pulling the nearest one open he saw the shelves only contained one sheet of ancient papyrus, protected by glass. This was going to take longer than he had thought. Casting an eye as quickly as he could over the documents Malik worked through ten documents before finding one that began with ‘sḏd.i rf n.k'.

“I shall recount to you…” Malik whispered, scanning over the document and finding that it detailed dreams that had been had by priests when the Pharaoh Atem had just been born and his father had been killed. Though the dream wasn’t the same as the one Malik had had, the document recorded the black obsidian of the stones in the eyes of the people in the dream. Though there was nothing else of interest in this document, Malik was glad that he was on the right track here. The shelf right below contained a document from the same era that detailed the same thing, but with a lot more detail.  
“While this dream continued a spell appeared before my eyes, jumbled at first but then startlingly clear. It seemed to be a spell calling down Osiris, and I suddenly felt compelled to collect four items belonging to the recently deceased pharaoh and recite this spell at the same time. When I awoke I refused to do anything such as this for I was afraid. I will forever wonder what would have happened but I will never, ever, do such a thing for only bad things could have happened. I am recording the spell here so that if future generations have the dreams that I have had and feel braver than I they can recite the spell and see what happens," Malik read out the document, filling in the words that he couldn't see properly or that were omitted by the scribe. The spell was written below and Malik pulled out his camera without thinking and took a picture quickly, just remembering to turn off the flash before he did. He had no idea what would happen if he recited this spell over four items that belonged to Atem but if these dreams were telling him to do this and if this would stop the dreams Malik was going to do it. He re-joined Isis and Rishid with the documents all put away safely.

“Are you done?” Isis asked quietly when Malik appeared.

Nodding Malik hugged his sister tightly. “Thank you so much Isis. I need to go home as soon as possible.”

“Well we’ll go back to my house so you can get some rest.” Isis said firmly, taking Malik’s hands and pulling him away from the room. “You’ll need it.”

“Isis I-.”

“Malik please,” Isis began, “I don’t want to know what you’re going to do, it’s something I know that I’m not going to approve of, but I don’t want you to get hurt. Please get in the car and don’t argue anymore.”

Malik flushed and nodded. “I’ll have to pack anyway, I brought quite a lot of stuff accidently.”

Isis smiled before she turned the car key and drove off into the darkness. Malik turned to look out of the window again, leaning against his hand. Isis was driving faster than before, she seemed to be able to sense the urgency in Malik. What four things was he going to use for the Pharaoh? Malik considered, tapping his fingers against his face. He owned the Millennium Puzzle, which was probably the most important object he’d need. _Well at least I actually live in the tombs, there has to be something in there I can use,_ Malik mused. So lost in his thoughts it took Malik a moment to realise they had actually returned home.

“Come on Malik,” Isis urged her brother. She wouldn’t be calm until Malik and Rishid were back in the house with her and the operation had been successful. Malik hurried into the house, thanking Isis and Rishid with hugs before rushing upstairs. In his room Malik stripped down to his boxers and shirt and lay on the bed, bringing up the picture he had taken to look over the spell. He didn’t remember falling asleep.

//

Malik awoke with a start. He hadn’t had any nightmares last night but something was driving him to get home as quickly as he could. Isis and Rishid were waiting downstairs for him, both nursing coffees.

“I’m gonna be getting back to the tombs.” Malik admitted, “I’ve got some stuff to do, I can’t really tell you about it though. Thanks for everything Isis you’ve really helped me.”

Isis smiled a rather knowing smile and kissed Malik’s cheek. “My dear little brother you seem to forget that I know all the documents in that room, I can easily go and check what you’re doing.”

Malik gaped at her and shook her head. “Please Isis, if you knew what I was doing you’d try and stop me and I can’t really let you.”

“I won’t try and stop you.” Isis promised, “No matter what you’re doing.”

Malik smiled and kissed Isis’s cheek back. “Thank you Isis, so much.”

“Have a safe journey brother.” Isis said, hugging Malik to her. Rishid stood to walk Malik to the door. Bringing his motorbike out from under the tarp he used to keep it safe from the elements Malik turned to face Rishid with a wide smile.

“I hope you know what you’re doing Malik.” Rishid said quietly, clapping Malik on the shoulder as he mounted the bike.

“No idea,” Malik laughed, “It’ll be fine Rishid it’s nothing criminal I promise.”

“Whatever you’re doing Malik please be careful.” Rishid warned, “Try testing it first if you can.”

“I’ll do my best.” Malik promised, “See you soon.” Shoving his helmet on Malik sped off.

//

Malik had been home for at least two hours sat by the tomb with the Puzzle in front of him. He had gathered three other items from around the tomb that had been protected and preserved from the ancient times of the Pharaoh, and they were set around him. Rishid’s words had rang in his head as he had been gathering the items, and Malik had decided to see what would happen if he used four items that belonged to him. The four items he had collected were his favourite duelling cards, the jewellery he had worn twelve years ago during the Battle City Tournament, the Millennium Rod and a picture of himself, Isis and Rishid. Pushing the Pharaoh’s things aside Malik arranged his own items, deciding it was time to finally try and see. Rishid and Isis had both gotten in contact with him to make sure he was okay, and Malik hadn’t responded yet because he was so nervous about the results of this experiment.

Taking a breath Malik pulled out his phone and studied the picture. Mouthing the spell over and over again Malik rubbed his eyes and nodded. Arranging his own things at north, south, east and west Malik stood up and stepped into the middle of them. Raising his hands Malik held his phone up so he could recite the spell properly. When he was done reciting the spell Malik closed his eyes and waited. Ten minutes later nothing had happened and Malik cracked one eye open to see if anything in the room had changed. Apparently nothing happened and Malik sighed, oh well, he had tried. Moving to step outside the circle Malik was surprised by a flash of golden light, forcing him to hide his face with one arm. A strange, hot wind blew through the room, causing Malik to stumble but he managed to keep in the circle of things he had placed down. Pain exploded in his head and Malik doubled over with a shout. What was happening? Fear overtook him but he didn’t have much time to consider what was happening as he was suddenly hit by something heavy that knocked him off his feet.

Hissing in pain Malik struggled out from underneath what had fallen on him and blinked to clear the flashing in front of his eyes. The pain in his head was dispersing, it was more of a throbbing now and Malik took another breath to steady himself. What had happened? Glancing around to see what had changed the fear in his chest doubled when he saw the figure lying on the ground, evidently having hit him.

“No…no this isn’t fucking possible!” Malik muttered. His hands were shaking. Before him was the form he had taken first as a child when the pain and confusion he had felt due to his father’s treatment had come to a head. Sandy blonde hair formed into spikes, tanned skin, tattoos stretching across an expanse of back, it was a form Malik knew well because it was so similar to his own but so different at the same time. Without thinking Malik tore from the room and hurried around the entire tomb trying to find some rope. Eventually he found some and rushed back to the side of the man that had appeared from mid-air and Malik didn’t waste any time tying both his wrists and ankles. “How is this even possible?” Malik asked himself. Lay before him was his dark side. Malik had referred to him as Marik when he had explained himself to both Isis and Rishid when it was over. “This can’t be possible!” Malik cried and he grabbed his phone where he had dropped it when Marik had hit him. Dialling Rishid’s number Malik waited for his brother to pick up.

“ _Malik?”_

“Rishid thank the gods,” Malik cried, “I need your help. I need it now.”

“ _Malik what happened?”_

“I’ll explain when you get here but please Rishid just come as soon as you can.” Malik requested quickly.

“ _I’ll be there soon.”_ Rishid responded and the line went dead. Malik sank to the floor, keeping his eyes on his dark side. How could this have happened? Marik was a dark version of him but it was different from how Atem and Bakura had been. He shouldn’t have been able to come back using an ancient ritual, but somehow it had happened. Burying his head between his knees Malik noticed two golden bands resting on the floor by his feet. Where did they come from? The texts he had read hadn’t said anything about bangles, but then the priest writing the texts hadn’t tried out the ritual itself, had only recorded it for future generations.

Marik remained unconscious the entire time it took for Rishid to arrive at the tombs. He was out of breath when he arrived and Malik was on his feet immediately when Rishid barged into the room.

“Malik what have you done?” Rishid asked when he noticed Marik lay unconsciously on the floor.

“I’ve been having dreams for months,” Malik began, “Dreams about the Pharaoh’s Court. And when I looked through the documents at the museum I found a description about it and a ritual that could end it. I performed the ritual Rishid, but I used objects that belonged to myself first. And he appeared!” He continued, his voice getting gradually louder as he spoke.

“Calm down Malik,” Rishid said soothingly, “Show me the ritual.”

Malik passed Rishid his phone and Rishid passed his eyes over the information. Malik watched Marik as Rishid read. His brother had more knowledge than he did, Malik was sure, as Rishid had thrown himself into learning all he could to try and impress their father. Malik hadn’t really been too bothered as a child to learn all that he was supposed to as a Tomb Keeper.

“This ritual….I understand what it is.” Rishid said quietly, “It will allow you to bring the Pharaoh back from the afterlife with the use of a soul bond.”

“A soul bond?” Malik questioned.

Rishid nodded, “A soul bond is created by the one performing the ritual and the one that is being resurrected. Those bangles,” Rishid gestured to the gold bangles by Malik’s feet, “They are the physical manifestation of the soul bond. As the one performing the ritual you have all the power. Wear one on your wrist and give one to Marik and you will be able to stop him from using any power he may have been brought back with.”

“How do you know all this?” Malik asked, slipping one of the bangles over his wrist and slipping the other one into his pocket to put on Marik later.

“This text was brought from this tomb,” Rishid explained quietly, “I’ve read it many times over the course of my life.”

Malik sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “So if I do this using the items I collected for the Pharaoh he will come as well?”

Rishid shook his head, “You can only perform one soul bond. If you want to bring the Pharaoh back you will need someone else to perform the ritual.”

As Malik went to respond Marik shifted on the floor and let out a small groan. Malik froze and Rishid went right over to Marik and stood over him, tensed and ready to spring to action should the man prove to be a threat.

“What’s going on?” Marik asked, struggling to push himself up off the floor. Malik didn’t answer, fear permeating his chest again as he looked on the face that had tormented him for years after the Battle City Tournament.

“You were brought here upon the testing of a ritual we are going to use on the Pharaoh.” Rishid explained. “Though we were not expecting you.”

“The Pharaoh? Why what’s wrong with him now?” Marik asked in annoyance.

“He wants to come back to this world.” Malik replied, finally finding his voice, “You on the other hand should never have come back.”

“Charming,” Marik snapped, “And here I was expecting such a lovely reunion. Did you actually realise that you wanted to destroy the Pharaoh after you banished me Malik?”

Malik shook his head, “He returned to the afterlife of his own free will over ten years ago, and now he wants to come back.”

“And his loyal dog is working for him once again. How you’ve changed.” Marik said with a smirk. Malik took a breath, fighting the rising annoyance inside him and turned to Rishid.

“We need to go to Japan.” He whispered, “If we need someone to perform the ritual and bring the Pharaoh back we’re going to need Yuugi. I think this is what he’s been trying to tell me.”

Rishid nodded. “I shall inform Isis, she may be able to get us priority tickets. What shall we do with him?” He asked, nodding at Marik, who was trying to loosen his bonds.

“If I wasn’t a changed man I’d say kill him,” Malik admitted, “But I don’t want his blood on my hands. We’ll take him with us.”

Rishid bowed his head, “If you think that wise.”

Malik shrugged, running a hand through his hair, “We haven’t really got much choice, we can’t leave him here and I’m not burdening Isis with him.”

“Alright.” Rishid agreed and pulled out his phone. Malik went over to Marik as Rishid called Isis and removed the other’s bonds. Marik flexed his arms and fingers when the rope was removed, starting when Malik secured the other gold bangle around his arm.

“What’s this?” He asked, unamused. Reaching for it Marik found that he couldn’t remove it, although it was definitely big enough for him to slide over his hand with enough manoeuvring. Malik found himself grinning despite himself at the struggle his dark half was having with the bracelet.

“A manifestation of the soul bond we formed when I performed the ritual and you appeared. It allows me some control over you according to Rishid, which is good.” He explained.

Marik looked at him, his lilac eyes rather flat and emotionless, as always. On his forehead the golden eye that had glowed there for the entirety of Battle City was faded, merely looking like a drawing or a tattoo. It would be easy enough to claim that Marik was his twin, or brother, to anyone that needed to know, or asked.

“Malik,” Rishid said, “Isis told us to go to the airport and by the time we get there three seats will be booked on a plane to Japan.”

“Okay, well let’s pack some stuff first.” Malik decided, “Wait, why three?”

“I’m going with you.” Rishid admitted, “I don’t want you going off alone with him.”

“I am here you know.” Marik butted in. He had stood up and was flexing his arms and legs, which apparently were very stiff. Malik and Rishid avoided looking at him, he wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“How are we going to get him through security?” Malik asked, “He hasn’t got a passport.”

“Isis said she’d sort everything out for us. I just have to get us there.” Rishid replied swiftly, “Pack some clothes Malik, Isis said she was going to meet me there with clothes. Make sure you bring enough for both of you.”

“Got it.” Malik agreed and swept from the room. Rishid grabbed Marik’s arm and pulled him along. Marik was compliant, glancing around with distaste when he realised Malik was still residing in what was left of the Pharaoh’s tomb. Malik shoved some clothes at his darker half when the two entered his room and Marik put them on without complaint. Malik himself wasn’t really paying attention to what he packed, shoving whatever clothes he grabbed first into his bag.

“Stay here.” Rishid ordered Marik before heading back to the tomb. He collected the four items related to the Pharaoh and stored them in a bag he found near the tomb, the bag Malik had brought back from Isis’ house. With the items secure he headed back to find Malik checking he had everything he needed and fussing over what Marik was wearing while the other blonde stood looking bored.  
“Are we ready to go?” Rishid asked.

Malik nodded. “Let’s go to Japan.”


	2. To Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi, worried about his relationship with Mai, spends the night with Yuugi. Malik, Marik and Rishid turn up to perform the ritual. Something goes awry and puts them all in potential danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two coming out quick :L i had this one mostly written on my laptop as well, so it came out pretty quickly since I had to just rewrite a bit and not think up the entire chapter story.   
> cliffhanger ending /o/ sort of i guess :L enjoy

 

 

Yuugi looked up as the door to Kame Game opened. He was running it single-handedly now as his grandfather had died a few years earlier and he couldn’t be happier. Though it wasn’t as exciting as some as the things that had happened to him during his life, it was comfortable and business was still good. It helped that Yuugi and Kaiba now had a much more civilised relationship and Kaiba allowed him to stock the latest in Kaiba Corp technology. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Yuugi found himself looking right into the face of Jounouchi, his best friend.

“Hey Yuugi,” Jounouchi called, walking right up to Yuugi and hugging him tightly, ignoring the customers who gave them weird looks. Despite all the years it had been Yuugi was still quite short and Jounouchi towered over him. Still, it felt good to hug his friend. “It’s been ages.”

“It really has,” Yuugi agreed. “It’s good to see you Jou, how’s the job going?”

Jounouchi rubbed at the back of his head and laughed nervously, “As well as it could be I guess,”

Yuugi frowned, something seemed off about his friend. He was smiling and he seemed happy Yuugi could tell that his friend was not entirely happy. He had known Jounouchi for years, it was his duty to realise.

“Is something bothering you Jou?” Yuugi asked quietly, gesturing for Jounouchi to follow him behind the counter, giving them a bit more privacy than standing out in the open.

“I guess,” Jounouchi admitted with a shaky laugh, “Do you mind if I crash here Yuugi? Like old times?”

Yuugi shook his head with a wide grin, “I’d be glad for the company. I’ve got to work though, so I won’t be able to host you right away.”

Jounouchi shrugged, “That’s alright I’ve got a few errands of my own to run before I settle. Mind if I shove this bag upstairs?”

“Go right ahead. Ah yes can I help you?” Yuugi had to turn his attention to a customer but he could tell without looking that there was a slouch to how Jounouchi was walking, something that clearly told him his friend was really troubled.

By the time Yuugi finally closed the shop Jounouchi had been back for a few hours and had gone upstairs to prepare something for them to eat. It had been a while since Yuugi had tasted Jonouchi’s cooking and it had done nothing but improve since that time. Jounouchi’s eyes were red, as if he had been crying, but Yuugi said nothing as they ate, waiting until they were sat in front of the TV and settled for the night before he brought it up.

“What’s going on Jou?” Yuugi asked, thinking hard about what it could be. He had had a call of Jounouchi recently stating that Shizuka had had to go back to hospital after complications with some surgery she had had, but Yuugi had assumed that everything was alright. “It’s not Shizuka is it?”

Jounouchi shook his head, “No luckily, she’s fine. It’s Mai.”

“Mai?” Yuugi questioned. Three years after the Pharaoh had disappeared Jounouchi had shown up and admitted that he and Mai had decided to pursue a relationship. With Honda and Otogi having admitted the same thing only a few months before Yuugi had been really happy for Jounouchi to have joined them, if a little pained as the Pharaoh – who he had loved – was gone.   
“Is she okay?”

Jounouchi nodded, “She’s fine. But um…we’re not really.”

“What?” Yuugi asked, shocked.

“My job is kind of high maintenance you know,” Jounouchi explained, “And I don’t always have a lot of time at home. Her job is the same, she’s never really at home either. So we don’t’ really communicate as much as we used to and the relationship is really strained. She hardly comes home, I find excuse after excuse to stay late at the school…I don’t know Yuugi, it just doesn’t feel like it’s working anymore.”

“Jou…” Yuugi murmured, “I don’t know what to say.”

Jounouchi smiled and wiped at his eyes, “You don’t really have to say anything Yuugi. I don’t know what to do though. I don’t want to lose Mai but we’re just drifting apart. If I try and talk to her about it she finds an excuse to change the subject…I’m scared Yuugi.”

“I think she’s just as scared,” Yuugi said simply, “She’s worried that you’re going to tell her it’s not working out, so she’s holding onto an imperfect relationship instead of having no relationship at all.”

Jounouchi looked up in shock, his eyes wide. “You think?”

“It’s the most likely story Jou. Mai is probably worried about talking to you in case you aren’t on the same page, but I’m sure she still loves you. Maybe you should ask Shizuka to talk to her? They grew really close when you got into a relationship and I know they still are, she might be more willing to talk to a girl.” Yuugi suggested.

“That’s a good idea Yuugi!” Jounouchi exclaimed, “I knew coming to you was a good idea. Hey! Want to have a duel? For old time’s sake?”

Yuugi faltered before he gave an answer. It had taken him a while to be able to duel again after the Pharaoh had left and even now it left a bitter taste in his mouth. But Jounouchi didn’t want to duel for points, it was going to be a fun, friendly match. That was easier.

“Let me go and get my deck,” Yuugi said.

Jounouchi grinned and nodded.

//

The fifteen hour flight had shredded Malik’s nerves. Marik had fallen asleep on the first flight and had been in a mood for the second one because he had had to move. Rishid had been silent and calm beside them, and somehow everything ended up going smoothly, but Malik was still extremely nervous. He had tried calling Yuugi but the number was no longer in service. He had no way to contact him to tell him what was coming his way. Luckily it was ten in the morning in Japan, so he should at least be awake, but Malik himself was tired and his mood wasn’t the best either. Only Rishid seemed to be placid.

“Call a taxi please,” Malik requested of his older brother. Rishid did so without complaint and they all piled in. Trapped between the warmth of Marik and his brother, Malik found himself growing tired and his head slowly dropped forward onto his chest. It had only been one in the afternoon when they had left Cairo airport and now it was ten the next morning. Malik was used to full nights but something was gnawing at him and now he just wanted everything to be over.

“Where are we going to stay, Malik?” Rishid inquired quietly as the taxi cruised through Domino City.

Malik jerked up. He hadn’t thought of that. “Umm…we’ll find a hotel or something when we’re dealt with the Pharaoh.” He decided randomly. Glancing at Marik, Malik was glad to see the scenery had his attention, at least he was quiet for now. Yuugi was going to have a fit when Malik turned up on his door with Marik and Rishid. They had spoken a few times since Yuugi’s trip to Egypt with the Pharaoh, but hadn’t seen each other for the whole twelve years. What would that reunion be like? Was Yuugi still even at Kame Game Shop? Or was Malik’s search for him going to come up empty. Surely someone would know where he was, he was King of Games. If not the shop then Kaiba definitely, although he’d probably be even less happy to see the band of Egyptians. The apprehension curled in Malik’s gut and his head stormed with thoughts and setbacks to this rather random plan he had come up with.

“Kame Game Shop,” The taxi driver announced. It look exactly the same as it always had, although Malik had only seen it once and briefly at that. The sign in the window said it was closed, but Malik could see a light upstairs so someone was in.

“Pay up.” Marik snapped, already climbing from the car. Rishid followed swiftly to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere and Malik shoved some Yen at the driver.

“Keep the change,” He muttered, already sliding from the car. Rishid had retrieved their bags and was waiting for Malik. Figuring it was best for him to approach the Game Shop first, Malik walked quickly up to the door and tried the handle. It wasn’t surprising that it was locked, but there was a bell and Malik rang it, pushing it a lot harder than he had originally intended to.

“What did that doorbell ever do to you?” Marik asked, amused.

“Shut up.” Malik snapped. He felt like a coiled spring. Was he really that nervous to see Yuugi again? They had parted on good terms so he didn’t see why, but then he was bearing some big news. Yuugi might not even want to see the Pharaoh again. Malik hadn’t even considered that option and he didn’t get a chance for the door was opening to reveal Yuugi and Jounouchi, the latter still wearing pyjamas, staring at them in worry and confusion.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Jounouchi asked angrily, his eyes fixed on Marik.

Marik laughed but didn’t say anything because Malik stood on his foot.

“It’s a long story,” Rishid put in. Yuugi’s eyes flicked to him and the confusion soon turned to a warm smile.

“It’s really good to see you again Malik.” He said, holding out his hand for Malik to shake. “Isis has been in touch a couple of times, she told me you’re looking after the tomb still. Thanks.”

“It’s still my job,” Malik admitted, “Listen Yuugi, can we come in? I’ve got something I need to tell you and it’s better to do it inside.”

“Oh. Yeah sure, come right through.” Yuugi said, stepping back so they could enter. Marik looked around as he did, unimpressed, but he didn’t stop moving, following Malik up the stairs to Yuugi’s living room. Jounouchi kept his eye on Marik, evidently distrustful and with good reason. Jounouchi’s duel against Marik had not ended well for him, and Marik had also sent Mai to the Shadow Realm during his duel with her. His presence couldn’t signify anything good to Jounouchi and Malik really didn’t blame him.

“I’m sorry to drop in on you like this Yuugi,” Malik began, “But like I said I’ve got something really important to tell you.”

“You’re gonna love it,” Marik laughed.

Malik glared at him. “Sit down and shut up.” He snapped. Marik did as he was told, sitting on the couch and gracefully crossing one leg over the other. Malik sat next to him, facing Yuugi, who had sat down almost as soon as they had come in. He looked upset, Malik noted, seeing the Egyptians probably reminded him about the Pharaoh.

“So what’s going on?” Jounouchi asked, “Why is he here? Why are any of you here?”

Malik sighed. “I’ll explain.”

Jounouchi took a seat, leaving Rishid the only one still stood. Malik ignored it, Rishid would stay standing, ready to take down Marik should he pose a threat to anyone in the room. With a deep breath he began to explain what had brought him to Japan. He started with the first dream he had had, the subsequent months he had spent researching it, the night at the museum and the ritual, which had brought Marik to him. Yuugi and Jounouchi listened intently, and their mouths were slightly open when Malik finished.

“So…you’re here because you think that the Pharaoh is trying to come back to this world and you need my help?” Yuugi asked. “Am I dreaming?”

Malik smiled sympathetically and shook his head. “You’re not dreaming. Trust me I get that it’s hard to believe, and I panicked when Marik first appeared, but it’s true Yuugi. The dreams are telling me the Pharaoh wants to come back, and you are the one to help me do it. I brought four items that are related to the Pharaoh, if I tell you the words, would you perform the ritual?”

Yuugi looked at Jounouchi.

“I’d say go for it Yuugi.” He declared, “Malik isn’t crazy anymore, the fact that Marik is here with him is proof of that I guess. And if the Pharaoh really does want to come back he might need to.”

Malik shook his head, “I don’t think it is that Jounouchi.”

“Oh?”

“The Pharaoh doesn’t need to be back here, if he was needed here then he wouldn’t have been able to return when you duelled that time. I believe this is more personal than anything.” Malik continued, “He wants to be back here because he misses it. He misses Yuugi.”

Yuugi flushed and couldn’t seem to find his voice. Malik waited patiently. It was definitely a lot to take in, especially after twelve years without the Pharaoh. To have him suddenly reappear in his life was definitely going to be disconcerting.

“I’ll do it.” Yuugi whispered. “If it’s possible I want to know. I want to see him too.”

Malik grinned and jumped up. Rishid came forward and gave him the bag he had packed with four things belonging to the Pharaoh. Yuugi stood up too, as did Jounouchi so he could see what they were doing. Malik set up the items at north, south, east and west as he had done last time and directed Yuugi to stand in the middle of them. He was visibly nervous.

“Okay, I’ve got the words here. They’re in the ancient language of the Pharaoh, but I’ll say them and you repeat them.” Malik explained.

Yuugi nodded, gulping. Marik turned his head slightly to watch although he wasn’t entirely interested. Rishid moved to stand next to him.

“Sḏd.i rf n.k…” Malik began. He spoke slowly so Yuugi could understand him, and Yuugi repeated him as best he could.

The reaction this time was instant. The golden flash of light, the hot wind blowing around the room, sending Yuugi and Jounouchi’s decks flying through the air, and the crash as a warm body fell on top of Yuugi, pushing him to the ground. Malik felt nauseous as it was done and nearly collapsed, but Jounouchi caught him quickly and lowered him to the ground.

“You alright Malik? Yuugi?” He asked.

Malik nodded, gasping for air. Yuugi didn’t respond. He was too busy staring at the body he had just worked his way from under. Tanned skin, spiky tri-coloured hair, cream coloured robes…he had seen this all before in their time in Egypt. It was the Pharaoh. He was back. Lying unconscious on the floor of Yuugi’s living room after twelve years.

“Holy crap,” Jounouchi whistled, leaving Malik to Marik and Rishid and approaching the Pharaoh. He helped Yuugi to his feet, noticing his friend’s grip was rock hard on him. “He’s really here.”

“Rishid,” Malik rasped, “What’s going on?”

“You were the first to perform the ritual Malik, and you helped perform this one. Although you did not create a soul bond of your own, your power and soul were used to strengthen the bond that was created today.” Rishid explained.

“If he didn’t make a bond,” Marik began, “Then why are their four sets of bangles?”

“What?” Malik cried. Marik pointed. By the Pharaoh’s hand were ruby coloured bangles, evidently the manifestation of the soul bond between him and Yuugi. But there was another, silver set, on the floor as well, glistening in the light streaming from the window. Glancing around Malik was definite there was no one else in the room, so how could another soul bond have been formed? Rishid and Jounouchi didn’t have Egyptian incarnates, or dark halves, so who could it be?

“How long will he be unconscious for?” Yuugi asked quietly, on his knees again and stroking the Pharaoh’s hair.

“Marik was out for about an hour or so, maybe more.” Malik surmised, “I was panicking so I didn’t really keep a good track of the time.”

“But this ritual was designed for the Pharaoh I believe,” Rishid added, “He may not be out for as long.”

Before anyone could reply the sound of a shrill ringing hit their ears. Yuugi jumped up and crossed to the phone on his coffee table. His steps were unsteady, he was evidently extremely shocked that the ritual had worked, but his words were firm.

“Hello?”

“ _Yuugi thank god. I need your help!”_

“Ryo?” Yuugi questioned, looking at Malik. Malik shrugged. He hadn’t seen Ryo Bakura, coming straight to the Game Shop after the flight had landed. Whatever was wrong, it had nothing to do with him.

“ _Yuugi I don’t know what happened. There was a light in the room and the next thing I know there’s a man on the floor. It’s him Yuugi! The spirit of the ring. Only different. He’s tanned, like the Pharaoh. And his hair is shorter. But it’s definitely him!”_ Ryo’s voice cried, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

“The Thief King.” Yuugi breathed.

“ _The Thief King?”_ Ryo repeated.

“It’s the Thief King. Hang on Ryo we’ll be right over!” Yuugi cried.

“ _Hurry Yuugi, I’m scared.”_

“Tell him to get out of the house and lock Akefia inside.” Malik demanded. Yuugi repeated the information for Ryo and promised to be there as soon as they could. “Rishid why would the Thief King be there?”

“I’m not sure Malik. We have to hurry though. He will not be someone we want free in Japan.” Rishid replied.

Malik nodded. “Yuugi stay here. Jounouchi can take us to Bakura’s house and help us there. You need to stay with the Pharaoh.”

“But-.”

“Relax Yuugi,” Jounouchi said softly, “We’ll take care of Ryo.”

Yuugi nodded, looking determined. “Be careful.”

“We will.” Jounouchi promised.

Malik forced Marik up off the couch and the four hurried downstairs and out of the shop. Yuugi turned his eyes down to the unconscious Pharaoh on his floor, his eyes brimming with tears.

“You’re really back.” He sighed, “Welcome home, Atem.”


	3. A Problem Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pharaoh has been successfully brought back but what about Akefia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know many people dont like planning out their fics fully but
> 
> i have done it and right now this fic stretches out to about twenty chapters and the plan isnt even done yet :L  
> so thanks to everyone that has been waiting patiently for chapter 3 :L and enjoy /o/

 

 

Ryo was sat on the doorstep when Malik, Marik, Jounouchi and Rishid reached his house. He started when he saw the three Egyptians, especially Malik. He didn’t really have that many memories of Marik and Rishid, but Malik had put Ryo through some really bad things during Battle City, and the two had never really had much time to talk about it. Still, he looked relieved that someone had come at all and hurried to them.

“What’s going on Jounouchi?” He asked frantically, “Why would the Spirit of the Ring just appear. I thought he was gone for good?”

“He should have been,” Malik answered first, and Jounouchi didn’t say anything. Malik and Rishid probably knew more about this than anyone else there. “He was locked away when the Pharaoh truly defeated him and the Ring was sealed with the other items. I don’t understand.”

“What items did you use to bring the Pharaoh back?” Rishid asked.

“The Puzzle, and a few pieces I found around the tomb.” Malik replied, “Why?”

“The Millennium Items were made with the sacrifice of the Thief King’s village,” Rishid began, “And the other items must had had a strong connection to him as well. It’s possible that the effect of this ritual is that it brings back the Pharaoh’s nemesis as well as the Pharaoh himself.”

“What ritual?” Ryo asked, “The Pharaoh is back? Will someone please explain to me what is going on?”

“When we’ve checked on Akefia.” Malik said, “I promise.”

“Stay out here with Ryo please,” Rishid told Jounouchi. He nodded and pulled Ryo back from the door.

Marik shadowed Malik, positively gleeful that the Spirit of the Ring was back, even if he was in his Egyptian form. It also meant there could possibly be some violence, as Akefia was probably not going to be in the best mood when he awoke. Malik entered first, his heart pounding so loud he was sure it would alert the Thief King before they found him. This was all his fault, he should have researched the ritual first before just going ahead and using it. He could have led Ryo to his death, and put countless other people in danger. He had been stupid.

Rishid placed a hand on Malik’s shoulder and Malik broke from his thoughts. Right now, finding and containing the Thief King was the most important thing. Everything else could wait. The house was dark and quiet, indicating to Malik that Akefia had not awoken yet. Marik followed Malik as Rishid decided to go upstairs and search there. After thoroughly checking all the rooms and even heading to the basement, Malik hoped Rishid had found something. But the older Egyptian came down empty handed and shook his head.

“He’s gone.”

“Fuck!” Malik cursed. “Unless he has the Spirit of the Ring’s knowledge he’s going to have no idea where he is and what he’s doing here! Plus he doesn’t have his half of the soul bond attached to him properly so he can’t be controlled. What are we going to do Rishid?”

“I think we should return to Yuugi and the Pharaoh, and take Bakura with us,” Rishid suggested, “The Pharaoh may have the answers we need, and at least the boy will be safe there.”

“Shouldn’t we be looking for the Thief King?” Malik asked, “That seems a little more urgent.”

“We don’t know where he’s gone. It’s day time and the city is full, he won’t risk anything when he can be seen so easily. He may even return here when he realised the modern world is not as easy for him to live in as the ancient world was. I will remain here and watch the house, get Marik, Bakura and Jounouchi back to the Pharaoh.” Rishid decided, his tone making Malik realise there was no room to argue.

“Come on Marik.” He sighed.

“I was looking forward to seeing him again,” Marik complained, “Can’t I stay here and watch for him?”

“As if,” Malik scoffed, shoving him out the door. “He’s gone.” He announced to Ryo and Jounouchi, “He must have woken up while we were heading here and escaped. Rishid is going to stay here in case he returns.”

“What about me?” Ryo asked.

“Return to Kame Game Shop with us.” Malik replied, “We’ll explain everything to you on the way and you’ll be safe.”

“O-ok.” Ryo stuttered, averting his eyes from Malik’s.

“Don’t think he feels very safe around you,” Marik teased. Malik shook his head and ignored his dark half, leading the group of four back through the streets of Domino City towards Kame Game Shop. They got a few odd looks, Ryo’s panicky expression not really helping along with the fact that he was flanked by three men who were slightly bigger than him. Still, they returned to the Game Shop without incident and Malik ascended the stairs quickly. Upon opening the door to the living room he found the Pharaoh standing there looking out of the window, Yuugi beaming at his side.

“Pharaoh,” Malik announced their presence loudly, bowing when Atem turned to look at them.

“Please Malik there is no need for that,” He said.

“Not that you should be doing it to him anyway,” Marik sneered.

Atem’s eyes flashed to him and they narrowed. “Yuugi filled me in on what had happened and I have to thank you Malik. Though I believed that I would find peace when reunited with my friends and family from my own life time. There was always something missing while I was there and I could never put my finger on it. Finally it became clear to me that it was a longing for this world, for the people of this world.” Atem explained, smiling at Yuugi and taking his hand as he spoke. Yuugi flushed but smiled back at the Pharaoh. “The only way I could think to solve this longing was to bring it to the attention of my most devoted…well…servant is the only way I can put it I suppose. I knew you’d be able to help me if anyone could Malik.”

“Don’t worry about it Pharaoh.” Malik replied, rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Please don’t call me Pharaoh. My name is Atem. It is a name that was lost for many years and it is something I do not want to lose again.” Atem requested.

Malik nodded then started when he realised the problem they were facing. “The Thief King is missing!” He cried.

“What?” Atem asked, glancing at Yuugi. “You told me the Thief King was here but not that he was missing.”

“When we arrived at the house there was no sign of Akefia at all.” Malik explained, “So he’s loose in Domino City somewhere. Rishid is at the house waiting to see if he returns there.”

“This is bad news, we should try and find him as soon as possible.” Atem declared.

“There are a few things that I need to explain first.” Malik said quickly. “Did you find the ruby bangles on the floor?”

“There were silver ones as well.” Yuugi nodded, “And you and Marik are wearing gold ones.”

Malik nodded. “When you called upon the Pharaoh’s soul you created a soul bond between you. I believe that you two already understand that better than I did, but the bangles here are manifestations of that soul bond. When you wear the bangles Yuugi you will have…control I suppose of Atem. Not that he needs it. The connection between you two are manifested in these bangles. We don’t know the full details of them, but they are very important, so you should be careful with them.”

“So the bangles are important,” Atem declared, “But what about Akefia?”

Malik sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know Atem I really don’t. Rishid and I will figure something out. I believe you and Yuugi need some time together.”

“Where are you two going to stay?” Yuugi asked suddenly.

Malik shrugged, “We’re going to find a hotel, or maybe spend our time at Ryo’s place in case Akefia comes back.”

“Ryo you’re very welcome to stay here,” Yuugi pointed out, “It’s not safe for you to go back.”

“I…well I’d quite like to go back with Malik,” Ryo said, “If that’s alright,” He added hurriedly.

Malik glanced at Marik who shrugged. “I suppose it could be alright. We’ll be able to protect you from Akefia.”

“I should head home Yuugi,” Jounouchi put in, “I need to get in touch with Shizuka.”

“Alright Jou, I hope everything is okay.” Yuugi said.

“It should be.” Jounouchi said, shrugging it off easily. “It’s great to see you again Atem it’s amazing you’re actually here.”

“The same to you Jounouchi,” Atem said enthusiastically, moving forward to hug him. “It’s been a long time we need to get together when we find Akefia.”

“I can help you look for him when I’m not working,” Jounouchi stated, “So we’ll definitely spend time together soon.”

“I hope we do.” Atem agreed. Yuugi released his hand and walked Malik, Marik, Ryo and Jounouchi to the door.

“What about your deck Jou?” He asked suddenly.

Jounouchi laughed, remembering his cards had been blown around the room when Atem had come back. “I’ll come and pick them up sometime I guess. Sorry to leave the clean-up to you Yuugi.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuugi smiled, “You’ve got things to work out yourself.”

“I hope you find Akefia, Malik.” Jounouchi said before he took off.

“So do I.” Malik sighed, “I’ll report to you what happens Yuugi. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Don’t worry about it Malik, good luck.” Yuugi said. With that, Malik, Marik and Ryo walked away and Yuugi closed and locked the door. When he hurried back upstairs he found Atem once against stood by the window.   
“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

“I missed you.” Atem said quietly. “So much that it hurt. Where is your grandpa though Yuugi, I thought he would be here?”

“He’s gone,” Yuugi whispered, “He died a few years ago.”

Atem turned to him, his expression sorrowful, “I’m so sorry Yuugi. I wish I could have been there for you.”

“Don’t worry about it, I had my friends with me.” Yuugi said, “I missed you too Atem. It’s been twelve years and I still couldn’t bring myself to let you go.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Atem murmured, walking over to Yuugi and placing an affectionate hand upon his face, tilting it up so they were looking at each other. Yuugi had only grown a little taller, but luckily the Pharaoh was only a little taller than him, so it was not an awkward height difference.   
“Yuugi there is something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you years ago but something I only realised during my time in the afterlife.”

Yuugi remained silent, his face bright red and his eyes wide. Was he about to hear the words he had always been longing to hear? The words he had been dreaming about?

“Yuugi,” Atem murmured, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yuugi replied quickly. He didn’t even need to think about it, he had been clear on his feelings for years and he had been longing to say them for so long. Atem smiled and brought their lips together softly. Yuugi melted into his embrace, curling his hands into Atem’s robe and melding their lips together. He was glad Malik had come from Egypt to him, he was glad the Pharaoh had returned. All thoughts of the danger that Akefia posed fled from his mind as he sank into the warmth of Atem’s embrace.

//

Rishid was patrolling the house when Malik arrived with Marik and Ryo. Evidently Akefia had not turned up yet.

“What is he doing here?” Rishid asked, nodding at Ryo.

“He wanted to return. This is his house I suppose he deserve to be here.” Malik replied.

“Would you like a drink while we wait?” Ryo asked. It had to be nearly mid-day now, and if Malik went off Cairo time he had been awake for nearly twenty four hours now, and fifteen of those hours had been spent on a plane. “I’ve got tea.”

“No not tea, I’d rather have coffee please.” Malik and Marik said in unison. Marik grinned, Malik rolled his eyes and Ryo nodded, heading off for the kitchen. After a glance from Rishid, Malik followed him.

“I’m sorry Bakura,” Malik murmured, “This is my fault.”

“You still haven’t explained it to me yet.” Ryo pointed out, “What’s going on here.”

Malik nodded. He had been explaining himself a lot recently, but he supposed he’d have to do it continuously for everyone that had no idea what was going on. And Ryo was involved now, so he needed to know. Ryo continued making coffee as Malik spoke, explaining everything to him as best he could. He had picked up the silver bangles and gave one to Ryo as he was speaking. Ryo took it without question and slipped it on.

“You’re used to this.” Malik noted.

“I’ve been dealing with the Spirit of the Ring for a long time,” Ryo admitted, “It’s very easy for me to accept that this is happening, it was just a shock.”

“I’m sorry.” Malik said again, “And not just for Akefia this time.”

“Akefia,” Ryo repeated, “I’ve never heard him called that before.”

“That was the name the Spirit went by during the ancient world.” Malik said, “Since he isn’t really the Spirit of the Ring at the moment it’s best to call him Akefia, it’s what he’ll probably respond to.”

Ryo stirred the coffee and handed it to Malik who sipped it and sighed happily. A cup of coffee after a long day was the nicest taste to him, he absolutely loved it. Ryo remained in the kitchen as Malik took a cup through to Rishid and Marik as well. Returning back to the kitchen Malik scrambled for words.

“When you say you’re sorry Malik, what do you mean?” Ryo inquired quietly, avoiding the Egyptian’s gaze.

“In Battle City I caused serious damage to you. And I allied with the Spirit of the Ring, which probably traumatised you all the more.” Malik began, “I’m sorry.”

Ryo shook his head, “I…sort of understand what you were doing Malik. I heard the explanation second hand when the tournament was over, and the treatment you went through under the name of the Pharaoh would have sent anyone crazy.”

“Still. I can’t ask you to forgive me, but I will apologise to you.” Malik said firmly, gripping his cup of coffee tightly, the warmth and the smell comforting him.

“I believe people can change,” Ryo admitted, “I believe that over the last twelve years you’ve changed and that’s fine with me. I’m glad that you’ve come here and given Yuugi the happiness he deserves, and I wouldn’t want anyone else beside me trying to protect me from Akefia.”

Malik flushed and turned away. “I’m probably not going to be as helpful as you think,” He admitted, “Rishid knows much more about this than I do, somehow anyway.”

Ryo laughed quietly and Malik joined him. It felt good to laugh again, properly, especially with Ryo.

“Thank you.” Ryo murmured, “For coming to help me so quickly.”

“I have changed,” Malik said, “Like you said. I can explain it fully to you at some point but right now I think we need to discuss Akefia and what we’re going to do about him. Even when we capture him again what do we do with him? Do we keep him here? Do we kill him again? I don’t know. I think it should be your choice, but at the same time I feel like it falls to the Pharaoh as well.”

“I wouldn’t mind giving it to the Pharaoh.” Ryo replied, “I don’t want anything else to do with him…with Akefia.”

“I don’t blame you,” Malik smiled sympathetically. Silence fell between them and both sipped their coffee. Malik racked his brains for something else to say, anything, to fill that silence. Ryo looked rather calm, especially considering what had just happened without warning, but Malik wasn’t sure if he felt awkward because of the sudden silence as well. Before he could say anything Rishid poked his head into the kitchen.

“I think we need to get out looking for him.” He said, “We don’t know where he is but I feel it’s better than just sitting around.”

Malik nodded, drained his coffee and then stood up. He immediately felt dizzy and Rishid was at his side in an instant to keep him on his feet.

“Are you alright?” Ryo asked.

Malik nodded, smiling and waving it off, “Just a little tired, it’s been a while.”

“Malik, you should stay here.” Rishid suggested, “You’ve performed one soul bond, overseen the creation of two others and flown a fifteen hour plane journey without any rest.”

“You’re welcome to sleep here,” Ryo agreed, “There’s more than enough space.”

Looking between his brother and Ryo, Malik saw there was little room for argument. “What about Marik?”

“He complained about being tired so I put him in a spare bedroom. He’s chained to the bed so when he wakes he cannot move. You’re both safe to sleep.” Rishid replied, “I wasn’t aware you were affected so badly, I shall remain here until you feel better to make sure Akefia does not return.”

“You should rest too Rishid, when I’ve had some time,” Malik said firmly, “You’ve been awake just as long as me.”

Rishid bowed his head, “I shall Malik. You first though.”

“Alright. Thanks for the coffee Ryo. Rishid will make sure everything’s okay for now.”

Ryo nodded and offered a smile to Rishid, although he seemed a little wary of him as well. Malik traipsed through the house, leaving the two of them in the kitchen and found the room Marik was sleeping in. Looking in the closet Malik found a futon neatly tucked away and pulled it out. He was used to sleeping on the floor and he wanted to be near Marik in case the other man woke up first. Finding he didn’t really have any energy Malik collapsed on top of the futon and was asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillows.

//

“Are you sure this is a good idea Yuugi?” Atem asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously. It had been a long time since he had seen Yuugi’s friend – and his, he supposed. They had all moved on but according to Yuugi none of them had forgotten him and they all missed him. Jounouchi had seen him but had expressed excitement at the chance to have a proper catch up with Atem. Otogi, Honda and Anzu had agreed to meet up with Yuugi, and the latter had decided not to tell them why, leaving Atem’s presence a surprise for the group.

“It’s going to be fine Atem,” Yuugi promised, taking the Pharaoh’s hand and leading him from Kame Game Shop.

“Don’t get me wrong Yuugi I am eager to see our friends again,” Atem explained, “But in public, as a surprise…are you sure this is a good idea?”

Yuugi nodded vigorously. “They won’t make that big a scene. Okay, well there might be some crying but…you know I didn’t want to tell them over the phone in case they didn’t believe me. If they see you in the flesh they have no choice.”

“You’re afraid,” Atem stated quietly as they began walking to the small coffee shop Yuugi had requested they meet at. “Afraid that your friends wouldn’t believe you, even though Jounouchi has seen me.”

Yuugi nodded again, rubbing at the back of his head. “I used to see you a lot, I’d imagine you were there so, you know I thought they might have thought it was like that.”

Stroking Yuugi’s hand softly with his thumb Atem offered him a small smile. “I’m sorry Yuugi.”

“Don’t be,” Yuugi countered, “You needed to return to your afterlife to know what you truly wanted. I’m glad you had twelve years of peace, even if you did realise you wanted to come back.”

“Thank you Yuugi. I’m sorry I caused you so much anguish when I left, but I always had the faith that you would be strong enough to get past that.” Atem said firmly. Yuugi flushed and looked away, stuttering over words until they reached the coffee shop. All his friends were already inside and Yuugi was suddenly nervous. What is they reacted badly? There was no reason for them to, but Yuugi had a bad feeling. What if they didn’t believe the Pharaoh was there? He had to be, Jounouchi and Malik and Ryo had all seen him. He was definitely real. Atem sensed the change in Yuugi’s confidence and squeezed his hand firmly before leading the way inside.

Otogi, Honda and Anzu looked around when the door opened to see if it was Yuugi and all their mouths dropped open when they saw Atem side by side with Yuugi. Anzu was the first to recover, standing from the table and walking towards them. The shock was still evident on her face, but there were tears in her eyes when she finally reached them.

“Is it really you…pharaoh?” She asked quietly. The noise of the café hid her words from those around them, luckily.

“It is me, Anzu,” Atem replied just as quietly. She held out her hand and he took it. As soon as she felt the warmth of his flesh and knew he was real, Anzu pulled the Pharaoh into a tight hug, burying her face in his shoulder to hide her tears. Atem hugged her in response, rubbing small circles on her back like he had with Yuugi before. Otogi and Honda soon joined them as well.

“Pharaoh,” they breathed in unison. Anzu moved back so they could get a good luck as well.

Yuugi shifted uncomfortably, “Maybe we should sit down before we get in the way,” He suggested.

Atem nodded and led the way back to the table.

“How….how are you here?” Otogi asked, the first to properly find his voice again.

“It’s a long story,” Atem said with a small laugh, “The basic is that I wanted to return, and I communicated this to Malik, who found a way to return me to life.”

“Malik…is he in Japan?” Anzu asked.

Yuugi and Atem nodded, “He brought all he would need here to us and we performed the ritual together. It was only done a short while ago.”

“What about Jou?” Honda demanded, “Does he know?”

“He was there when it happened,” Yuugi admitted, “He was with me in the house when Malik showed up.”

Silence fell between them and Atem could tell that the three of them had a million questions on the tip of their tongues. Whether they would ask them or not was the only issue, so he decided he would ask his questions first while they deliberated.

“How have you all been?”

Looking up at him in shock, Anzu, Honda and Otogi swapped glances, silently deciding who was going to start talking first.

“I’ve been through college and I’m a licensed lawyer and fashion designer.” Anzu began, “I’ve got a line coming out next week actually, you should come to the opening night Pharaoh.”

“That’s wonderful. But Anzu please, and you two as well, call me Atem.”

“Atem…” Anzu murmured, “Atem. Okay. Well, life has been pretty hectic you know. Jou and Mai finally got together after a few years…we’re a lot friendlier with Kaiba now than we were as well. I’m not really sure what else there is to say but so much has happened.”

“You wouldn’t have enough time to tell him all of it right now Anzu,” Yuugi laughed, “You’ve told him the important parts I suppose for now.”

Anzu nodded.

“Well me and Honda have pretty exciting news too,” Otogi chimed in. “We’re officially a couple as well.”

Atem hadn’t been expecting that but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “That’s really good news, I’m really happy for you.”

“Turns out Honda here is pretty tech savvy,” Otogi continued, “So he came into business with me and deals with all the electronics while I’m the face.”

“It’s pretty fun,” Honda added, “But he’s a bit overwhelming and vain sometimes you know.”

“Oh I know,” Atem agreed with a laugh.

Yuugi and Anzu laughed with them, Otogi flushing red and punching Honda’s arm. Anzu spoke again, telling Atem about her time as a lawyer and asking him what the afterlife had been like. Otogi and Honda were full of questions as well, but the main question they had was why Atem had come back. He gave them the same answer he had given Yuugi previously, and they accepted it without question.

It was nice, sitting with his friends and chatting with them. It had been harder to do this while he had been trapped in the Puzzle for Yuugi had normally had control.

“Oh, it’s Malik,” Honda exclaimed, pointing out of the window.

Malik was outside and when he spotted them he headed straight for the café.

“Malik, I thought you were returning home with Ryo?” Yuugi asked, shifting so there was room for the other man.

Malik didn’t sit, he looked stressed. “I was supposed to be sleeping in all honesty,” He admitted, “But I couldn’t without talking about Akefia.”

“Akefia?” Anzu asked.

Malik blinked and glanced over as if he was noticing Honda, Otogi and Anzu for the first time. He smiled widely when he saw them. “I’m sorry I was so caught up in speaking to the Pha-…I mean Atem that I didn’t see you. I’m afraid the pleasantries will have to wait though. Akefia is the Thief King, it’s his given name.”

“Malik, what can we do?” Atem asked.

“Search for him. I know this city is big but there are only so many places he can hide, especially if he has no idea where he is.” Malik responded immediately.

“You need rest.” Atem declared, “Before anything else, you won’t be able to keep going otherwise. Return to Ryo’s home and sleep. Akefia can’t do anything really bad in this world, not without us noticing first. When tomorrow comes, we shall deal with him, you have my word.”

Malik looked uneasy but he accepted Atem’s words after considering them. “I’m sorry I disturbed you.”

Atem shook his head, “I know you feel guilty for bringing Akefia here Malik, but we will stop him.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Call Ryo to arrange things.”

“I will,” Atem agreed.

Malik left them alone after that, heading back for Ryo’s home with the walk of a man utterly exhausted.

“So the Thief King is back as well huh,” Otogi said.

Atem nodded, “Unfortunately so. But Malik has a point. He doesn’t know cities such as this one, so he won’t be able to go far.”

“Is everything going to be alright?” Yuugi asked nervously, “I don’t want Akefia to mess things up now you’re back.”

Atem turned to him, taking both his hands and kissing the palms gently. “Everything will be fine Yuugi. You have your friends, you have me now, and I won’t let anything bad happen.”

“You know, even with Akefia around I feel pretty safe,” Honda admitted, “It’s nice to have the Pharaoh back,”

“Mm,” Anzu made a noise of agreement and Otogi nodded. Yuugi smiled and nodded as well.

“Come what may, we’re all together and that’s what’s important.”


	4. Akefia's Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akefia approaches Seto because of their shared memories. Isis finds out what Malik did and she does not approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba finally makes an appearance :L  
> Corruptshipping is a bit weird I admit but I really do like it /o/ for some reason so it's not actually going to appear only in flashbacks.

 

 

“Isono make a note that my meeting has been cancelled,” Seto said, twirling the phone wires between his fingers as he spoke.

“ _Yes Mr. Kaiba._ ”

Setting the phone down Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. KaibaCorp had been doing well in recent years and Seto had had many meetings with investors in the last couple of months, but the meetings were finally slowing down and now one had been cancelled, which suited Seto just fine. He hated meetings like that, where people tried to convince him to allow them to invest in KaibaCorp. It bored him. Sighing again Seto picked up the phone again and dialled a quick extension number.

“ _Hello Seto,_ ”

“Alister, you sent me an email before, but it didn’t have any content.” Seto began, “What was it for?”

He could almost hear the other man smirking on the other end of the phone. “ _It was to get your attention Seto, and it worked._ ”

Taking a deep breath Seto rubbed his temples. Honestly, dealing with work and Alister was not a good combination for him.

“ _Are you okay Seto?_ ” Alister asked, his voice concerned this time.

“I’m fine,” Seto replied, “Will you be home early tonight?”

“ _I will yeah, is Mokuba going to be there?”_

“Yeah,” Seto murmured, “I’m going to be late I think. But I have some free time now if you want-.”

“ _I’ll be there as soon as I can,_ ” Alister laughed and the phone went dead.

Seto put his own down and shook his head. Inviting Alister to his office for an impromptu meeting in the middle day wasn’t a good idea, Seto decided, but it was better than nothing he supposed. Now that his meeting had been cancelled he had a lot of free time, and Alister was rather good at his job, which meant he had the time free as well. Before Seto could do anything else a knock came at his door.

Rolling his eyes Seto stood and moved to open the door. What was his secretary doing? When the door opened Seto was greeted with the person he least expected. Bakura, he believed his name was, one of Yuugi’s friends, but there was something different about him. Suddenly memories flashed before his eyes and Seto stumbled back a little bit. This wasn’t Bakura, it was Akefia, the Thief King from Egypt. He remembered him. From his time at the Pharaoh’s court as Priest Set, Seto remembered who this man was and how dangerous he was.

“What are you doing here?” He snapped, not moving from the door so that Akefia couldn’t get in.

Akefia grinned and leant against the door, folding his arms and looking completely comfortable. Seto scanned the other office for his secretary but didn’t see her. Had Akefia hurt her? Or had he just simply knocked her out so he could get to Seto’s office.

“Ah Set, Set, Set.” He said, meeting Seto’s eyes with something hidden in his own. “I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

“I’m not Set,” Seto barked, “My name is Kaiba Seto, and I’m not a Priest.”

“But you have all the memories don’t you?” Akefia asked, stepping forward. Seto stepped back, allowing Akefia into the room so he could shut the door and give them some semblance of privacy. “You remember exactly who you are don’t you? I’m Akefia. I’m the one who corrupted you.”

“Corrupted…?” Seto murmured. Casting his thoughts around he drew a blank, unsure what Akefia was trying to make him remember.

Akefia grinned and continued stepping forward, forcing Seto back further and further until he found himself pinned against the desk. Setting a hand on either side of Seto, Akefia leaned into him and grinned even more. Seto looked at him in annoyance, folding his arms and leaning away from the thief.

“You were a Priest to the Pharaoh, that I’m sure you remember,” Akefia began, “But there were times when I managed to get to you, corrupt you, for lack of a better word.”

Tilting his head Seto tried to remember but he kept coming up short.

“Maybe you need a bit more of a reminder?” Akefia murmured and tilted his face up, attempting to bring his lips against Seto’s. Seto braced himself against the desk and shoved the thief away, but Akefia was quicker than him and grabbed him, wrestling with Seto until they lost their footing and fell.   
“I see you’re eager to begin,” Akefia chuckled.

Seto struggled but Akefia was stronger than him by far and pinned down his arms easily. With the thief king knelt above him, one leg between both of Seto’s and knee perilously close to his crotch Seto couldn’t do anything. If he struggled there was friction that felt good, despite the situation, and if he didn’t Akefia’s grin only widened.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Seto growled, “Now let me up.”

“No,” Akefia said simply, shrugging. “I corrupted you once Set, and I can do it again.”

“I’m not Set!” Seto yelled and brought his knee up, catching Akefia between the legs. He fell off Seto immediately, allowing the brown haired man to scramble to his feet and move for the door. Akefia recovered quickly though and launched himself at Seto, bringing them back down to the floor and climbing over his body. Seto found himself with his face forced into the floor, arms trapped underneath him. Akefia was heavy on top of him.

“Set or not, I know I can convince you to give me what I need.” Akefia murmured.

Seto didn’t have a chance to reply for Akefia flipped him over rapidly and repositioned himself, sitting on Seto’s lap so that he couldn’t attack him again. Leaning down Akefia grasped Seto’s chin with one of his hands so that he couldn’t move his head anymore.

“Doesn’t this seem familiar to you?” Akefia asked.

Seto blinked and thought on it. He finally felt the memories rushing back. Akefia on top of him, running his hands over his chest, ridding him of his clothes and kissing his skin while the Priest Set folded underneath him despite the loyalty he felt to the Pharaoh.

“You. I was always loyal to the Pharaoh but you tried to destroy me.” Seto hissed, shifting to try and escape.

“You loved the corruption Seto, you really did.” Akefia laughed, “And from the blush on your cheeks you’re looking forward to this again.”

“As if!” Seto snapped.

Akefia ignored him and leant forward again. Trapped as he was there was nothing Seto could do but allow the Egyptian thief to kiss him. Stiff under him Seto closed his eyes and tried to shift to find a way to get out of this embrace. The sound of the door opening made Seto’s eyes fly open.

“Seto I’m here to see….you.” Alister was stood there and the smile that he had been wearing faded when he saw Seto being kissed by another man. “Seto….what’s going on?”

Akefia looked up in surprise at Alister’s presence and Seto found that he had enough space to force the thief off him. Before Akefia could do anything Seto kicked him in the stomach, sending him doubling over in pain, before setting his foot on the thief’s back so he couldn’t move, forced to bend over.

“Get something to tie him up.” Seto snapped. Alister did so without even thinking, even though Seto was not rly in the act of keeping rope in his office. He found a lot of ties, and knotted them together, allowing Seto to shove Akefia into his office chair and secure him there.

“So…what’s going on?” Alister asked. He was annoyed, his tone told Seto that much. Before he answered he crossed over to Alister and hugged him tightly. He was shaking a little bit, because he had been powerless to stop Akefia from doing anything to him.   
“Seto?”

“It’s not something I can easily explain right now,” Seto replied, “I promise I’ll explain to you later on but first,” Turning to Akefia, Seto crossed his arms and tapped his foot, “I need to talk to him.”

Akefia grinned again, the same grin that he wore when he had broken into the Pharaoh’s Court to taunt them.

“What are you really doing here?” Seto asked angrily.

“I told you, I want to corrupt you like I did so easily in the past.” Akefia replied. Alister’s eyebrows rose and he looked at Seto for an explanation but Seto ignored him for now.

“To what end exactly?” Seto pressed.

“I’m in a world I don’t understand.” Akefia explained, “And I don’t know how I ended up here. You’re a powerful man just as you were back then, Set. If anyone could help me it would be you.”

“And what made you think I would help you? And if you tell me again that you think you could corrupt me like you did in the past I may have to hurt you.” Seto warned.

“That is my reason though, Set. You were always so willing.”

“No, no I wasn’t. You tricked me but I remained loyal. What do you want Akefia?!” Seto shouted. He was losing his cool. Alister had no idea what they were talking about, he didn’t know about the Egyptian incarnation of Seto, and that the man he had found kissing his boyfriend was actually an ancient Egyptian thief. Seto himself felt angry on behalf of Set, his Egyptian incarnation, because he remembered the loyalty the man had had to the Pharaoh himself.

Akefia remained silent, contemplating his answer. “If you can’t give me anything then I want my freedom.”

“That’s not really a good idea is it,” Seto laughed, “I think I’d rather call Yuugi and tell him about your presence here.”

Bristling in annoyance Akefia leaned back as far as he could in Seto’s office chair and sighed. “And just when it was getting really fun. I’d love to stay and see the short incarnation of the Pharaoh again but I really must be going.”

Seto moved instinctively on Akefia’s words but it was too late. The thief was out of the officer chair, over the desk and through the door before Seto or Alister could do anything. Grabbing the phone Seto called security and told them to stop Akefia from leaving the building but he knew somewhere that they wouldn’t be able to, since Akefia was a master at not getting caught. Taking a deep breath Seto sank into the chair the thief had just vacated and ran a hand through his hair again. He’d take boring investment meetings over this any day.

“Seto…can I have an explanation about what’s going on please?” Alister asked loudly. Seto jumped, having forgotten Alister was there and sighed.

“I…I can’t tell you yet Alister.” Seto replied, “It’s a complicated story and I’m not sure if I can tell you the entire thing yet so…yeah I just…I can’t Alister.”

“So, I walk in on you being kissed by another man and you won’t explain what he means?” Alister stated, folding his arms in annoyance.

“Alister will you trust me please?!” Seto snapped, “I have to call Yuugi.”

“Fine. I’m going back to work.” Alister turned in a huff and stalked from the room.

Running a hand through his hair – yet again – Seto grabbed the phone and called Yuugi’s shop.

//

Malik blinked the sleep from his eyes and rolled over. Sleeping on Ryo’s couch had hurt his back and when he finally came round properly he realised he’d actually slept the entire day and the entire night. Rishid was asleep on the floor by the couch and Marik was curled up in an arm chair. Bolting off the couch Malik looked around and found Ryo in the kitchen, nursing a coffee.

“Good morning.” Ryo greeted Malik quietly. Malik shut the kitchen door and slid into a seat with Ryo at the table.

“Good morning. Did anything happen during the night?” Malik asked.

“Akefia didn’t come back if that’s what you’re asking,” Ryo replied, “Rishid eventually fell asleep and well…I wanted to move him but he’s pretty heavy.”

“He’s got a lot of muscle.” Malik laughed quietly. Ryo stood and poured Malik a cup of coffee which Malik accepted happily. Silence fell between them, and was only broken when Malik’s phone began ringing.

Grabbing it Malik didn’t check who was calling, assuming it was Yuugi or Atem with some news about Akefia.  
“Hey! Do you have any information on Akefia?”

“ _Malik why would I have information about Akefia? As in, the thief king?”_

Malik froze. It was Isis. His sister. And he had just admitted to her that the Thief King was alive and making trouble. He could have hit himself, if he didn’t have to talk Isis down for she was shouting at him down the phone. Glancing at Ryo, Malik caught the sympathetic look the other man shot him and Malik smiled sheepishly.

“ _Malik please tell me why you’re asking for news of the Thief King?”_ Isis demanded.

“Okay well…you know the documents I was looking for?” Malik began, “It turns out that those documents led to the resurrection of the Pharaoh and um….Marik.”

“ _MARIK. YOU MEAN YOUR DARK HALF. AND THE PHARAOH. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? AND THE THIEF KING HAS BEEN RESURECTED AS WELL. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS MALIK? ARE YOU INSANE?”_

Malik had to move the phone away from his ear as Isis exploded. Ryo flinched at the loud tone and gripped his mug a lot harder than he meant to.

“Is she normally this loud?” Ryo mouthed.

Malik nodded, “When I mess up,” He mouthed back. “Isis I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting Akefia to come back. Or Marik. I was only focusing on the Pharaoh and things got out of hand.”

“ _I have to come to Japan, I have to help you fix this.”_ Isis cried.

Malik shook his head, “What would your presence do?” He asked, “Rishid and I can handle this sister, please trust me.”

“ _Malik you’re the reason Akefia is on the loose and Marik is alive again. How can I trust you to handle this?”_ Isis snapped.

Malik took a breath and took a sip of coffee. “Rishid is here. If you don’t trust me, trust him.”

There was a pause while Isis considered Malik’s answer. “ _Alright Malik. I’ll try and find out if there is anything I can do and keep me updated okay?”_

“I will sis, and I’m sorry for messing up.” Malik murmured.

“ _No Malik it’s okay I know you didn’t mean this. Be careful.”_

Hanging up the phone Malik dropped it to the table and shook his head in exasperation. “We really need to find Akefia.”

Ryo nodded. “What are we going to do when we catch him?”

Malik shrugged, “Haven’t really thought about it I guess.”

“Are we keeping him, you know, alive?” Ryo asked.

“Yes.” Malik said immediately, “Regardless of what the thief king has done we cannot just kill him.”

“I suppose,” Ryo murmured. “So what are you going to do today?”

“Look for him, look for a hotel as well and move Marik there. Look for a place to stay there’s a lot of things I can do. Maybe talk to the Pharaoh.” Malik mused, “Akefia takes precedence before anything else. I might see what Atem wants to do, he said I should when I spoke to him yesterday.”

“Can you get into contact with him?” Ryo asked.

Malik shook his head, “I asked him to phone you to arrange something.”

“I’ll let you know when he calls. Do you want to go for a shower?” Ryo suggested, “It might be refreshing for you.”

Malik smiled and nodded, “That would be nice yeah. Let me just wake up Rishid and talk to him.”

Rishid woke immediately and bolted upright but Malik laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him. “What’s wrong Malik, has Akefia returned?”

“No no, something worse really.” Malik laughed, “Isis found out about what we did.”

Rishid gulped and rubbed a hand across his mouth to try and hold back his laughter. “Ah. Yeah. That is pretty bad.”

“She’s kind of relaxed now I told her I was going to help but um…you know she’s a little upset with me.” Malik continued, “Not really you so much, just me.”

“We’ll sort this out Malik, and Isis will calm down.” Rishid said quietly, “So why did you wake me?”

“I’m going for a shower and I need you to watch him,” Malik nodded at Marik, who was still curled up sleeping.

Rishid nodded, “Got it.” He settled down on the couch with his eyes on Marik. Ryo entered as Malik went upstairs and passed Rishid a cup of coffee. “Thank you Ryo.”

All the movement and speaking made Marik stir and open his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Do you want some coffee?” Ryo asked quietly.

“Sure.” Marik shrugged, sitting up and shrugging. “Do you have a toilet?”

“Yeah um, there’s one on the ground floor since Malik’s going for a shower.” Ryo faltered when Marik stood up, for he was taller than the Japanese boy, but he got his voice back after only a moment. Marik followed him dutifully, grinning at Rishid as he passed.   
“In there,”

Marik shut the door on Ryo almost immediately and went to the window. It was small, there was no way he could escape from there, but it opened enough to give him some fresh air.

“What are you doing here?” A voice asked, coming from right below the window.

Marik grinned, “Hey Akefia it’s about time you showed up.”

“So you know my name huh? I figured you’d call me Bakura.” Akefia said, moving into Marik’s eye line.

“Keep your voice down I’m not the only one here.” Marik muttered, “What do you need?”

“So you’re willing to help me now?” Akefia laughed, “That’s new last time we met you were trying to kill me.”

“I had my own things to do then, and a body I wanted to keep. As you can see I’ve got my own body.” Marik countered, “And Malik is pretty boring now. I’d rather help you. So, what do you need?”

“I need a lot,” Akefia admitted, “It’s hard to exist in this world. I’ve got my knowledge from my time as the Spirit of the Ring, but it’s not enough to help me get by. I tried getting Kaiba to help but that went bust.”

“I don’t know if I can get you anything for free,” Marik teased, “It’s going to be hard.”

“Well I’ve got a plan.” Akefia told him, “Want to help?”

Marik nodded and grinned. “Tell me.”


	5. The Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has a bold request for Malik, Atem and Yuugi explore their relationship and Akefia's plan goes into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh it's really been a while orz   
> i know quite a few people have been sending me messages, asking me when I'm going to continue with this fic and I promise that i will at least try to regularly update this one now that all my other multi-chapter fics are finished, bar the sentence prompts.   
> thanks to everyone for being so patient /o/

 

 

Rishid, Malik, Marik and Ryo sat around Ryo’s kitchen table, each nursing a cup of either coffee or tea. Malik had gone for a shower and now sat with a towel around his shoulders and his hair in a ponytail.

“We need to cement ourselves in Domino City,” Rishid spoke first.

Malik nodded. “We need to find a flat or something, or even a hotel we can just continuously pay for.”

“Somewhere we can keep him safely as well.” Rishid agreed, nodding at Marik.

“You don’t need to keep such good tabs on me.” Marik put in, “I can protect myself.”

“It’s not about protecting you,” Malik snapped, “It’s about protecting other people from you.”

Marik laughed and shrugged.

“You can use my laptop to find a flat or hotel if you want,” Ryo suggested, “I’ll get you set up on a site that can do it for you but…well it takes a while to set up getting a new flat. The money and the contract…I’ll help you as best I can but it might be a while before you can actually move in.”

Malik tutted and ran a hand through his hair. “Damn it.”

“You’re…welcome to stay here in the meantime,” Ryo said hastily.

“Thanks,” Malik smiled.

Ryo flushed a little bit and looked away from Malik. Ignoring it, Malik turned back to Rishid and contemplated his brother.

“What should we do about Akefia?” Malik asked.

“Talk to the Pharaoh I suppose is as we can do.” Rishid suggested.

Malik shook his head, “I think we should take steps without the Pharaoh and just keep him up to date. The Pharaoh…Atem…has a lot on his plate right now and we shouldn’t bother him too much.”

“Malik!” Ryo interrupted suddenly and Malik and Rishid both jumped. “Um…can we go out for a coffee and lunch or something? There’s something I want to talk about with you.”

“And you need to be alone to do that?” Marik asked slyly, grinning at Ryo who just flushed deeper.

“I…I would like to be alone with him is all.” Ryo admitted.

Malik looked a little concerned but smiled sympathetically and nodded, “Sure we can go out. Rishid and Marik will hold down the fort here and think about a plan.”

“Thanks Malik.” Ryo smiled softly.

//

The coffee shop that Malik and Ryo found themselves in was small and quiet because of the time, but the coffee tasted absolutely amazing. Ryo ordered them some food as well but neither of them really touched it. Malik wanted to know why the other boy had brought him here, away from Marik and Rishid and so randomly, but he didn’t want to push Ryo too much. The boy was evidently nervous.

“Um...” Ryo began, “I have a request.”

“Oh?” Malik hummed, stirring a large amount of sugar into his coffee and watching Ryo carefully.

“I…I would rather you remain at my house with me…” Ryo blurted suddenly, hiding his face in his cup straight after. “Um…would you like to live with me? It would save you a lot of money and time looking and-.”

“Is it because you’re afraid of Akefia?” Malik asked quietly. “You’re afraid of what would happen if he came back.”

Ryo nodded, but he looked a little pensive. “It’s not just that.”

“Oh?” Malik pushed. He kept his eyes on his coffee and allowed Ryo to gather his thoughts.

“I know that in Battle City we went through some tough times.” The white haired man began, “But I really want the chance to get to know the real you. In Battle City you were driven by rage and revenge, and Marik was inside your head then…and the Spirit of the Ring was inside me as well so we never really got the chance to speak. Akefia is someone I’m really afraid of, but I…I feel like I could be close to you. Is that too forward?” Ryo asked.

“No it’s fine,” Malik laughed, “I understand where you’re coming from. I wouldn’t mind spending some more time with you and really getting to know you. I’ve heard Yugi speak about you a lot, and we did spend some time together in Egypt.”

“There’s a but coming right?” Ryo inquired.

Malik nodded. “I’m not sure Rishid would want to stay, he’ll feel like he’s intruding. He even felt like he was intruding in the tombs with me when we went back after the Pharaoh disappeared. And they weren’t even my tombs.”

Ryo laughed quietly and smiled, “What about you?”

“Is there any other reason you want me to stay?” Malik asked jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ryo went pink extremely quickly and Malik felt alarmed. He had been joking and hadn’t believed Ryo actually felt something.

“I…well you are very pretty. And I am…inclined that way I suppose.”

“So you’re gay?” Malik asked boldly. Ryo went even more pink than he had been before and Malik laughed.  
“Sorry, I’ve known for years and I’m not really ashamed of it.”

“Well yeah…I am gay so. You’re attractive but that isn’t why I want you to live with me it’s actually all about Akefia!” Ryo clarified quickly. “And that I want to see if we can be friends?! You know it’s sort of your fault he’s alive and a danger to me anyway so you know, we can at least try…I should really stop talking now.”

Malik reached over and took one of Ryo’s hands. Their coffee lay forgotten on the table.

“Calm down Ryo I don’t mind. You’re pretty, I’m pretty, there’s probably a mutual attraction there but neither of us is stupid to let a relationship form based on that. I’ll stay with you. But whatever we do, we need to do it slowly because there’s a lot of healing that needs to happen first.”

Ryo nodded. “I knew you’d understand. Thank you Malik.”

Malik smiled. This was good, in a way. Ryo had certainly come a long way, he was a lot braver than when Malik had first met him and he faced the world with a rather optimistic outlook when he set his mind to it. He liked Ryo this way. Maybe it was because of the years he had spent free of the Spirit of the Ring, and his influence had definitely been the worst thing to happen to Ryo.

Glancing at his watch Malik drained his coffee and stood. Ryo followed suit. “We should get back and see if Rishid has thought of a plan yet.” Malik decided.

Ryo took the lead from the coffee shop, a soft smile firmly placed on his face.

//

Yugi’s eyes opened slowly and when he felt the body pressed against him he freaked a little bit. A familiar scent calmed him almost instantly and he turned to see Atem still sleeping. This was comfortable, it was amazing, he was so thankful for this opportunity.

Atem stirred and one eye cracked open.

“Good morning,” Yugi whispered.

“Good morning,” Atem repeated with a smile and a kiss.

Yugi flushed happily and cuddled into Atem. “I never thought this would happen.”

“I know.” Atem murmured, “I’m so happy right now.”

Yugi pressed a kiss to Atem’s lips again and let his arms snake around Atem’s waist. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Yugi stretched and laughed when his hair tickled Atem, causing him to sneeze. “I was thinking that today I’d shut up early and we could go out somewhere.” Yugi suggested, “Maybe go on a…on a date.”

Atem grinned and nodded. “That sounds like a great idea. I’ll take you on a date.”

“You don’t have any money Atem, how are you going to take me out on a date?” Yugi laughed.

“Ah…I suppose that’s a good point.” Atem laughed as well, “How about I work for you? Or get a job?”

“You could work with me,” Yugi agreed, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“And then I’ll take you on a proper date and then…bring you home for something else.”

Yugi flushed and averted his eyes. He knew exactly what Atem was referring to and it was extremely embarrassing, but also enticing.

“Why…why do we have to go out first to do that?” He suggested.

It was Atem’s turn to flush now but he smiled and pulled Yugi completely against him. His hands trailed down Yugi’s back and caused the younger boy to shiver and curl his fingers into Atem’s shirt. Atem’s teeth bit into Yugi’s neck and the join of his shoulder, gently and Yugi moaned.

“A-Atem.”

Licking the bite marks Atem tilted Yugi’s face up and kissed him deeply. Yugi curled up and his fingers dug into Atem’s back, causing Atem to hiss and push his tongue into Yugi’s mouth.

“We…we really need to…get to work.” Yugi moaned.

“You work for yourself,” Atem murmured, “You can open up when you want to.”

“I know…I know but…I’m not sure if I’m ready for this...for this to go so far yet.”

Atem stopped immediately and pulled back. “Of course. How about a friendly shower then?”

“With kissing,” Yugi demanded then looked away immediately

Atem laughed and nodded. “I’ll kiss you whenever you want me to Yugi.”

Yugi smiled and climbed out of bed, quickly followed by Atem. He supposed that having his own house and business came in handy for times like this.

//

As Malik had predicted, Rishid didn’t feel comfortable intruding into Ryo’s home. Ryo accepted it easily and suggested a couple of cheap hotels nearby that Rishid could put up in while trying to sort out a flat of his own.

“I’ll go and check it out. Malik, keep an eye on him.” Rishid said, nodding at Marik. The blonde was lounging on the couch, his hands above his head, examining his fingers and fingernails.

“Will do. Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you?” Malik asked.

“I won’t be gone for along.” Rishid replied, “I can speak good enough Japanese to get by.”

Malik ran a hand through his hair and nodded, “Alright well hurry back.”

Rishid nodded and turned to leave. Malik watched him go before turning to Ryo. “Marik is going to stay here for now. Rishid won’t want to move him to a hotel, if he escaped it’d be harder to track him.” He explained, “Are you okay with that?”

Ryo nodded although he didn’t look too sure.

“Rishid made a pot of coffee before you got back if you want some.” Marik stated before Ryo could say anything.

“I’ll…I’ll take some.” Ryo murmured, “Malik?”

“Sure.” Malik agreed.

Ryo went into the kitchen to get them the drinks and Malik sank down onto the chair opposite Marik. His other half was being quite well behaved considering, but Malik concluded that Marik knew there wasn’t really anywhere he could go that Malik couldn’t follow, the Soul Bond made sure of that. When Ryo returned he had three cups of coffee balanced in his hands, and Malik immediately took two of them.

“Marik, would you like a cup?” Ryo asked.

Marik shrugged, sat up and took the cup. He tilted it to his lips but didn’t actually take a sip until he had seen Malik and Ryo take their first drinks. Putting his cup down on the table he went back to staring at his hands.

“What’s so interesting about your fingernails?” Malik asked.

“I’m wondering how much pain I’d be in if I pulled them all off one by one,” Marik explained immediately, “You don’t have any pliers, do you?”

“Oh I…Um...” Ryo stuttered over his answer, his fingers white from the grip he had on his cup.

“Ignore him,” Malik sighed, “He’s being stupid. This coffee is good though, I never knew Rishid could make it so well.”

“I’ve finished my cup,” Marik lied, standing swiftly from the couch so neither of the others could see the brown liquid still sloshing around inside. “I’m going to go and get some more.”

Malik made to stand as well and Marik rolled his eyes, “I’m going to the kitchen, I’m sure you’ll hear me do anything ‘suspicious’.”

Uncertainly Malik sat back down, but he didn’t take his eyes off the kitchen door, which Marik left ajar. Waltzing over to the back door Marik opened it to reveal Akefia stood there, arms folded and not looking impressed.

“What took so long?”

“They went on a date or something. They’ve just drunk the coffee though, so they should be passed out.” Marik snapped. Akefia pushed past the other Egyptian roughly and made his way to the living room. Sure enough Ryo was slumped back against his chair and Malik was on the floor, evidently having realised something was wrong and trying to get up to stop it.

“You know the plan, right?” Akefia asked.

“Run away, lead Malik on a wild goose chase while baby Ryo waits at home in apparent safety.” Marik repeated the words perfectly, and Akefia smiled approvingly. Maybe the spikey haired psycho would be of some use to him yet.

“Get going. It won’t keep them down for long.” Akefia ordered. “And make sure you keep him gone for longer than fifteen minutes. I don’t want him finding you really easily.”

“I remember these streets,” Marik laughed, “And so does Malik. It’s going to be fun seeing who remembers them better. Don’t worry Akefia you’ll get your time here. Just make sure you’re gone before he catches me. I don’t have any way to get in contact with you.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Akefia said loudly, “Now go!”

With one last grinning glance back at Malik and Ryo passed out in the living room Marik went back through the kitchen and left through the back door. Akefia followed him, leaving the door ajar so Malik would know where his other half had gone. With that done he silently crept into the downstairs bathroom and waited for the two unconscious men to wake up.

Malik stirred first, holding his head from where he had banged it on the floor as he went down. Upon seeing Ryo unconscious, he immediately crossed to him and took his shoulder.

“Ryo! Ryo are you alright?” He asked, shaking him urgently.

Ryo moaned and one eye cracked open. “Malik? What time is it?”

“Ten minutes after you fetched us coffee,” Malik replied, glancing quickly at his watch. “Shit! Marik must have drugged us! The back door is open! He’s gone, I can feel it. Ryo I have to go after him.”

“I’ll go with you.” Ryo said firmly.

“No I need you to stay here in case Rishid comes back.” Malik countered, “Phone him and tell him what’s happened and that I’m in pursuit. I can sense him through the bond, so I won’t be long.”

“Malik I don’t feel safe here.” Ryo protested, “Please take me with you.”

“Ryo I can’t risk it.” Malik insisted, “He could be working with Akefia and it could be a trap to lure you to him. I can’t risk it.”

“What if this is a trap to get you out of the house?” Ryo demanded, “You can’t leave me alone.”

Malik took a breath, raking his hand through his hair yet again. “Okay. Okay. Call Rishid, tell him what’s happened and then go out onto the street. Make sure people can see you. Akefia won’t attempt something where there are witnesses.”

“I would probably slow down your search for Marik.” Ryo admitted sheepishly. “Be careful.”

“You too. Take a concealed weapon if you feel safer that way.” Malik advised and with that he was gone, racing through the back door and following the mental trail Marik had left behind.

Ryo slammed the back door shut and locked it immediately, before grabbing a small knife from a drawer and moving back through the living room. As he went for the phone he felt a hand go around his mouth and another yank him backwards. Freezing instinctively Ryo felt fear flood him when he heard sharp breathing and a low chuckle.

“Aren’t you going to welcome me home, Ryo?” Akefia purred.


	6. Kaiba's Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is put in hospital, Malik is arrested and Akefia's hideout is revealed. When they finally think they've cornered him, it's too late, and it's possible that Seto may have to sacrifice something to truly get Akefia to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since all of my fanfics except the sentence prompts are finished now i should have a lot more time to pay attention to this one :L i'm sorry it's taken me so long to continue with it, but it's one of those fics i've got to have the right feels for.
> 
> thanks to everyone that is still leaving comments and kudos even tho it's been ages i really appreciate it /o/ i promise i'll be better at updating in the future.

 

 

It took Malik little over fifteen minutes to find Marik, and when he did the other man was simply sitting on top of a bin waiting for him.

“What are you doing?” Malik demanded, “Did you drug that coffee?”

“So what if I did?” Marik leered, “Got you out of the house didn’t it?”

“Of course it did you ran away because-.” Malik stopped when he realised what Marik was hinting at. “You wanted me to leave so Akefia could go back and get at Ryo!”

Grabbing Marik’s arm, Malik concentrated on the soul bond and weakened the other man so he could drag him along back towards Ryo’s house. Marik didn’t bother resisting, he had done his part of the plan, it didn’t matter if he went back to the house now. Malik was frantic, fumbling with his phone as he ran. He had to get Rishid to the house now.

“What’s Akefia’s plan with Ryo?” He shouted to Marik as he ran.

“He didn’t say,” Marik replied, “Just that he wanted you out of the house.”

“I swear to the gods Marik if he does anything to Ryo I will make you both pay for it. He’s innocent.” Malik snapped coldly.

Marik shrugged.

By the time Malik got back to Ryo’s house paramedics and police were swarming around. Rishid was talking to some police officers and there was a small crowd watching. Malik turned to Marik with a grim expression and Marik shrugged again.

“Excuse me sir, you’re going to have to come with me.” A voice said. Malik turned and found himself face to face with a police officer, holding handcuffs. “A witness has claimed they saw you coming out of the house before he found Bakura Ryo inside, beaten with head injuries.”

“So you’re arresting me?” Malik asked loudly, getting Rishid’s attention. “I didn’t do anything.”

“If you come with me and answer some questions I’m sure we can clear this up. But we have witness statements that match your description, so please come with me.” The officer explained.

“I’ll come, you don’t need to handcuff me.” Malik said firmly. The officer glanced back at the other officers before nodding and leading Malik to a police car. Rishid reached them just before the door was closed.  
“ _Watch Marik. And call Atem. Akefia was here Rishid, we need to get someone to Ryo to protect him.”_ He murmured in Egyptian. Rishid nodded and turned to where Marik was stood, surveying the scene with thinly veiled glee.

//

“Will you tell me what happened to Ryo?” Malik demanded as soon as he was sat down in an interrogation room.

“Why don’t you tell us?” The arresting officer asked. “Several witnesses put a light haired, dark skinned foreigner at the scene and then you show up. Many of them swore when you arrived it was you they saw. So what did you do to Bakura Ryo?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Malik said firmly, “I wasn’t in the house when Ryo was attacked I was looking for my…brother.” He hesitated only a minute deciding on what relation Marik was to him.

“So why do my eyewitnesses put you there?” The officer inquired.

“I’m not the only light haired, dark skinned foreigner in Domino City.” Malik snapped, “It must have been someone else.”

“So you’re claiming that you didn’t do anything?” The officer sighed. “Until we can verify this or find the culprit I’m going to have to lock you up.”

Malik sighed, “Will you at least tell me how Ryo is doing?”

The officer nodded, “He’s stable. We’re just waiting for him to wake up so we can question him.”

“Will you please let me know how he is?” Malik asked, “If he changes?”

Glancing at the glass window the officer nodded, “I will.”

//

When Ryo finally opened his eyes he found Rishid, Marik, Atem, Yuugi and several police officers by his bed. But there was no Malik.

“Wha-what’s going on?” He asked quietly. “Where’s Malik? What happened?”

“You were attacked in your home,” One of the officers said. “We arrested Malik Ishtar as the prime suspect.”

“No!” Ryo cried. Coughing at the intensity of his call, he accepted the water Rishid gave him happily. “Malik didn’t do this to me. It was someone else.”

“Did you see your attacker?” The same officer asked.

“No.” Ryo muttered, “He attacked me from behind, hit my head against the floor and I blacked out. I don’t remember anything else. Please release Malik, he didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’ll get in touch with the station and get him released.”

“Perhaps you should start canvassing the witnesses at the same time, try and get a sketch of the man who attacked Ryo.” Rishid murmured.

“No!” Ryo said, “I don’t want to press charges. Please just leave, I don’t want the police.”

The officers looked at each other before nodding and excusing themselves. Ryo sighed and leant back against the pillows. His head was pounding and his body was sluggish and tired but he was alive. When he had heard Akefia’s voice he had been so sure he was going to die, but here he was. Whatever Akefia had wanted, it hadn’t been Ryo dead, and he knew if the police started looking for him it would only hinder Atem and Malik finding him.

“How are you feeling?” Yuugi asked, moving closer to Ryo’s bed and taking a seat.

“My head is sore,” Ryo admitted, “And I’m worried about Malik.”

“Malik will be fine, he’s good at taking care of himself.” Rishid reassured him, “I’m going to go to the station and get him, and bring him here. He’d want to see you.”

Ryo nodded and smiled his thanks. Marik followed Rishid dutifully from the room, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

“Now the police are gone,” Yuugi began again, “Why don’t you tell me and Atem what happened?”

Ryo cleared his throat and shifted again to a more comfortable position. “Malik and I went out for a drink in the morning, and when we came back Rishid left to go and see if he could get a room in a hotel to set up base in. Marik said that Rishid had made coffee and I got us all a cup. Malik and I drank it and I think Marik pretended to drink it. I blacked out. I think Malik did as well. When I woke up Malik was shaking me and Marik was gone. Malik went to find him and I was going outside to wait for Malik to come back when Akefia grabbed me from behind. After that I think I hit my head and I blacked out again. I didn’t wake up again until here, in the hospital. He’s gone again isn’t he? And he’s got supplies now. I’m sorry Yuugi, I should have fought back.”

“Don’t be silly,” Yuugi said quickly, “You could have been hurt worse if you had resisted him.”

Ryo smiled and coughed again. “I hope Malik is okay. He was just trying to get Marik back.”

“He’ll be fine,” Yuugi replied, “We know Malik can take care of himself.”

//

“You’re free to go,” The arresting officer came into the cell and pulled Malik to his feet. “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“It’s alright, I understand you have a job to do.” Malik smiled, rubbing his wrists and stretching. Rishid and Marik were stood outside the building when the officer took him out, and the joy on Rishid’s face to see Malik unharmed made the blonde smile widely. “Hey Rishid.”

“I hope the boy in the hospital is okay,” The officer said, “Take care.”

Malik nodded and waved as they walked away. Once they were out of sight of the police station Malik and Rishid grabbed Marik between them and pushed him into an alley.

“I know you know where Akefia is hiding and you’re going to show us.” Malik hissed, “To make up for what happened to Ryo.”

“And you better not play with us,” Rishid growled.

Marik looked between them before sighing and relenting. “Fine. I don’t know where Akefia is, we never met at his hideaway. But he mentioned something about that Kaiba guy. Might be with him?”

“Kaiba wouldn’t be hiding Akefia willingly, but Kaiba mansion is big enough for Akefia to hide in without anyone even noticing.” Malik muttered. “I want to go to the hospital and see Ryo, and then Atem, Yuugi and I are going to go and talk to Kaiba. You better be telling the truth Marik.”

“I have no reason to lie,” Marik said, “I had my fun with Akefia but now I’m not getting any more am I?”

“Nope.” Malik said firmly, “You are not leaving our sight.”

“Let’s get to the hospital.” Rishid said quietly.

//

“Malik!”

Ryo sat up as Malik entered the room. Yuugi and Atem smiled at Malik and stood up to leave the two alone.

“Are you okay?” Malik asked, “I heard you had bad head injuries?”

“The doctors said I’m going to be okay.” Ryo replied, “I’ve had some stitches but there should be no lasting damage.”

“I’m sorry Ryo, I should have let you come with me,” Malik said, “But we think we know where Akefia may be hiding. We’ll be bringing him down.”

“At least I’ll be safe in the hospital.” Ryo joked. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Rishid would lay down his life before I got hurt.” Malik assured him firmly, “Besides I don’t think Akefia wants to hurt all of us, he’s just trying to get a foothold right now. Do you want me to stay with you a little bit?” Malik asked.

Ryo shook his head, “I’ll be fine. Go and find him Malik.”

Atem and Yuugi followed Malik from the room, leaving Marik under Rishid’s supervision. Malik was confident that Marik wasn’t going to go anywhere, his part in this plan was over.

“Where is he, Malik?” Atem asked. His tone was grim but Malik didn’t blame him. Akefia was the bane of the Pharaoh’s existence. He had plagued Atem in Ancient Egypt, he had plagued Atem when he had bonded with Yuugi, and now he was plaguing him again.

“Marik told me he’d mentioned Kaiba.” Malik replied, “Since I know Kaiba probably wouldn’t be hiding Akefia willingly, I reckon he’s found a place to hide in the Kaiba mansion.”

“He’s going to be so happy to find that out,” Yuugi said with a half-hearted laugh, “Let’s start heading over there and I’ll call Kaiba to let him know what’s going on.”

Malik nodded and took the lead from the hospital.

//

Alister sat on the edge of Seto’s desk, his eyes fixed on his phone. Valon had been sending him messages asking if he wanted to meet up when he returned to Domino City. Seto was typing some report up, his eyes fixed on the screen, headphones on playing music to him as he worked. Alister glanced up and reached over to knock Seto’s headphones off his ears. Seto side-eyed him, seeing him coming before Alister could touch him, and took the headphones off himself.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Valon’s coming to Domino City,” Alister began, “And he wants to meet up. What’s the chance of me getting a day off while he’s here?”

Seto scoffed and returned to his keyboard. “You know the answer to that,” He said shortly.

“If I want a day off put in a holiday I know,” Alister laughed, “But really, Seto, I should save those days for when you’re off.”

“I’m never off.” Seto replied immediately, “So use you holidays to see your friends.”

Before Alister could reply Seto’s phone rang and the brown haired CEO reached for it. His brow furrowed and he rolled his eyes at whoever was speaking to him, and Alister assumed it was either a business call or Yuugi.

“Yes I’ve seen him,” Seto said, responding quietly. “No it was a little bizarre. Yes, I remember who he is Yuugi. No, no way, he’s not in my house. Why would I want him here? What do you mean you’re coming over? Why are you at the hospital? I’m working Yuugi I don’t have time for this. Fine. Fine come over, you can search every nook and cranny of the house yourself. Isono will meet you and let you in.”

Alister had his head tilted to the side in interest when Seto put the phone down, having only heard half of the conversation.

“Is Yuugi coming over?” He asked.

Seto nodded, saving the document he had been working on and closing his laptop. “Apparently there is someone of special importance hiding in my house.” He said and offered no other explanation.

“You know Seto you’re lucky I’m here being this civil to you right now.” Alister snapped. His thoughts went back to that morning, when he had found another man on top of Seto, kissing him, and evidently planning to do something else. There was history between them, Seto definitely knew who he was, but he still hadn’t explained anything to Alister. “Will you please tell me what’s going on?”

His demand gave Seto pause and the man turned to him as he was about to leave the room. There was something in his eyes that Alister had only seen once before, when he had threatened to crash the plane and kill himself, Seto and Mokuba. Seto had been desperate to save his little brother and there had been icy venom in his eyes. And now here it was again.

“That man is very dangerous,” Seto began, “His name is Akefia. Yuugi thinks he’s broken into this house and is hiding here, so he’s coming over to see if he can find him. And explain what he’s doing here.”

“That…doesn’t really explain anything else that’s happened today,” Alister pointed out, folding his arms.

Seto sighed in annoyance and fixed Alister with a rather pointed stare. “Look, all you need to know is he’s dangerous and he needs to be found. Please will you go and find Mokuba and bring him back here. Then stay here. I’ll tell you if we find him or not.”

“Seto-.”

“Just do it!” Seto snapped, “If not for me then for Mokuba. And if not for Mokuba then because I’m your boss and I’m telling you too.”

It was Alister’s turn to glare at Seto. He had joined Kaiba Corp after Seto had promised that he wouldn’t have anything to do with the running or manufacturing processes of the company. Alister worked security, and he did so through an assumed third party name so that he would have to dress as a Kaiba Corp employee. Although Seto was technically his boss, he was also allowed quite a bit of freedom under Seto’s orders. But he could sense an urgency in Seto’s voice and his demeanour, and if this man was as dangerous as Seto said he was then he did need to find Mokuba and make sure he was safe.

“Where are you going?” He asked, following Seto from the office into the hall.

“To meet Yuugi and find out why Akefia is here.” Seto replied. He stormed off after that in the opposite direction that Alister had to go. Sighing, and making a mental note to corner Seto later and get a full confession from him, Alister hurried off as well to find Mokuba and make sure he was safe.

\--

Yuugi, Atem and Malik were already waiting at the gates when Isono got there, and he hurried them up to Kaiba Mansion without a problem. He didn’t know what was going on, but he followed Seto’s orders to the letter and didn’t have a problem showing the three guests inside, although he did shoot a suspicious look at Malik. Not that Malik could blame him, during the Battle City Tournament he had proven quite a problem for Kaiba Corp and for Seto, and Isono probably hadn’t forgiven him.

Seto was waiting for them just inside the door.

“Oh you brought friends,” He said, his tone not welcoming. “So, what makes you think that that bastard is here.”

“Marik told me.” Malik replied immediately, stepping forward. He knew more about what was going on than Yuugi and Atem, and if Seto wanted an explanation he was going to have to accept it from him.

“Marik. You mean the crazy dark side of you that attempted to kill us all.” Seto questioned with a scoff, “I’m sure to believe that.”

“Look at us Seto,” Atem stated firmly, “Both myself and Yuugi have a body now. You saw the past; you know I’m real. And thanks to Malik I was able to return with my own body. And unfortunately so did Akefia.”

“Congratulations you screwed up again.” Seto said to Malik, who made a noise of annoyance in his throat and glared at him. “So what exactly are we looking for?”

“A part of your house that no one really goes to, even the people that work here.” Malik replied, his voice tight. Yuugi laid a calming hand on his arm and Atem stepped forward to talk to Seto instead.

“You said you’ve seen Akefia, what happened?” The Pharaoh asked.

“He came to my office this morning and said he was going to convince me to help him. He’s a man in a world he doesn’t understand and he wanted my power.” Seto explained, deciding that leaving out the parts about the corruption of Set, and the kiss, was for the best. “He escaped before I could contact you. I left to ring you after he had gone but things happened, and I got caught up in something else.”

“I know you’re busy Kaiba.” Atem agreed, “Did he say what his plans were?”

“I think we both know he’s not that careless.” Seto replied immediately, “And as for a part of my house where nobody goes, there’s a wing that has been closed off because it belonged to my step-father. I’m in the process of clearing out all the art and antiques and everything else he furnished it with but it’s a hard process considering all the work I do on top of that. If he’s going to be anywhere it’s there.”

“Let’s get going then!” Atem requested, glancing back to Malik to see that the annoyance he felt at Kaiba had been replaced with a tenseness as getting Akefia back.

“Wait,” Malik said when he noticed the Pharaoh looking at him, “Let me explain this first.” In his hand he held a small silver bangle. Seto noticed that he wore a gold one, and both Yuugi and Atem wore ruby bangles. “This is a manifestation of a soul bond formed when Akefia was brought back from the dead. Ryo has the other one and it will allow him some semblance of control over Akefia. We need to get this on him, if we can, so that Ryo can control him and we can bring him in.”

“I’ll help you find him,” Seto said, “I’m not helping you restrain him.”

“Fine. But don’t get in our way.” Malik snapped. He pushed past Kaiba and made for the stairs. Yuugi, Atem, Seto and Isono followed him.

Seto eventually took the lead since Malik didn’t know where they were going. He wondered as he walked if Alister had found Mokuba and had him waiting in Seto’s office, where they would be safe until they found Akefia. Coming to the locked door that would lead them into Gozaburo’s old wing, Seto withdrew a keyring from his pocket and opened it. The corridor was dark but Seto had to suppress a shiver at the memories seeing it brought back up.

“Do you think he’s here?” Yuugi asked quietly.

Malik shrugged. “I think he knows Marik isn’t on his side, even if he helped him, so he’s probably found himself a new hiding spot. But there should be evidence he was here. He wants us to know.”

Rolling his eyes Seto strode into the corridor and made his way down it. Akefia was a master thief, he would have been able to break into any of the rooms here, but there was one Seto was sure he would have wanted to be in. Gozaburo hadn’t really cared about history, especially ancient history, but he had inherited quite a few pieces from his own father, and these were kept in a special room next to his bedroom. The pieces ranged from ancient Japanese to ancient Roman, but there were some ancient Egyptian pieces in there that had probably attracted Akefia’s attention. It was unsettling to Seto how well he seemed to know the mind of this man, he had to remind himself it was because the ancient Egyptian incarnation of himself had fought Akefia for a long time, and had had to get to know his mental processes.

“Try this room.” He muttered, gesturing to the door when they finally reached it.

Malik and Atem swapped looks before Atem grasped the handle and turned it. The door swung open and Atem immediately turned on the light. It was empty, except for the artefacts, but Seto had guessed right. In the corner was a makeshift bed, and wrappers from food that Akefia had stolen. It looked as if he had cleared out of there in a hurry.

“So he was here.” Malik whispered, keeping his voice low in case the thief wasn’t far away, “Marik was right.”

“That bastard,” Seto cursed, “Why did he have to come here of all places?”

“He knew he’d be safe since no one came here.” Yuugi guessed, approaching the pile of bedding to examine it.

“How did he know? You said he didn’t know anything about this place.” Seto demanded.

“He’s interested in you.” Malik said simply. He had bent down to the mess on the floor and withdrawn a card with Seto’s name artfully drawn on it. Handing the card over to Seto, Malik narrowed his eyes and scrutinised the man. The corruption of Priest Set at the hands of Akefia was not common knowledge. The only reason the Tomb Keepers knew of it was because of a small document that had survived from the Pharaoh’s time, documenting how the thief had been caught in the priest’s room, and how the priest claimed he had allowed the thief to think he had corrupted him so he could allow the Pharaoh to catch him. Did Seto remember this? Or had those memories not surfaced yet? Malik was unsure, but even if Set had indeed gone over to Akefia’s side he was sure Seto would want nothing to do with him, he hated the fact that his existence was tied to that of an ancient Egyptian priest.

As Malik was analysing him, Seto flipped the card open and his eyes widened at what Akefia had written.

_Set,_

_I know you don’t believe that I still have power over you so I’ve decided to prove it. Back then I attempted to take that which was most important to you – your loyalty to the Pharaoh. And I succeeded, even if only for a little bit. Now, I’ll take what’s important to Seto Kaiba. He’s cute, your little brother. Still as easy to kidnap as when Malik got hold of him during Battle City._

_Enjoy searching for us.  
Akefia._

As Seto read and reread the note, his hands shaking, footsteps came running down the corridor towards them. Alister burst through the door, giving Yuugi, Atem and Malik a quick onceover as he rushed straight to Seto’s side. His eyes were wide and he was clearly panicking.

“Seto, he’s gone! Mokuba’s gone!” He cried.

“What?” Yuugi exclaimed.

“I know.” Seto said at the same time, his teeth clenched together as he spoke. “He left a calling card telling me.”

“Who is he Seto?!” Alister demanded, “Why did he take Mokuba?”

“Because he wants to get to me.” Seto said slowly, his free hand curling into a fist. Alister noticed he was trying not to shake from the anger he was feeling and took his hand, slowly stretching his fingers out. “He wants me. We have to find him, there has to be a clue to where he went somewhere.”

“If Bakura was exclusively in this part of the house he would have left it here. Why don’t you go and try and call Mokuba and we’ll see if we can find anything?” Malik suggested.

Seto nodded and stalked from the room. Alister followed him. There were so many questions burning in his mind, but he knew now wasn’t the time to get the answers. Why did Akefia want to hurt Seto? What was their connection to one another? Alister waited quietly as Seto called Mokuba’s mobile. In the silence of the abandoned wing he could hear buzzing.

“I can hear his phone,” He whispered.

Seto pulled his phone down from his ear and listened. They followed the sound to a room a few doors away from where Akefia had been holed up. It should have been locked but when Seto tried the handle the door swung open for him. Mokuba’s mobile was in the middle of the room, lit up to inform that there was a missed called from Seto. The screen had a crack on it and a small amount of blood. Seto felt sick when he saw it but he forced himself to walk over to it and pick it up. Unlocking it he saw that the last thing that was open was a photo of the dockside in Domino City.

“He’s got Mokuba near the dock area.” He breathed, “That’s a start.”

“The dock is huge Seto it’d take ages to find out where he is exactly.” Alister said.

“I know.” Seto snapped. “I’m sorry, but I hate it when people use my little brother against me. He’s innocent in this and Akefia knows it. I’m going to the dock, stay here.”

“Why? I want to go with you! I care about Mokuba too.” Alister demanded.

Seto turned to him and instead of looking angry he looked tired. “Akefia is dangerous. I don’t know what traps he has set up wherever he’s got Mokuba. I’m not risking both of you. Besides, Mokuba’s not exactly a little kid anymore, Akefia won’t find it easy to keep him subdued. If he escapes and comes home someone needs to be here.”

There were probably a hundred reasons why Alister wanted to protest but he figured that he was compliant with what Seto wanted now he could ask questions and get answers later. He nodded and followed Seto back to the other room where Yuugi, Atem and Malik were falling short on clues.

“I know where he is.” Seto announced.

“Where?” Yuugi asked, looking torn between relief and worry.

“At the docks somewhere. No idea where but somewhere private. We have to figure it out.” Seto replied, “This is the only clue he left.” He held up Mokuba’s phone and Yuugi made a strangled noise at the blood on it.

“I know the dock area quite well.” Malik put in, “What? That’s where my base was during Battle City.” He added when the other four looked at him, Seto with narrowed eyes. “I don’t know where Akefia is, but we can ask Marik and keep our eyes out for him. He’s not going to stay hidden, he’ll probably just leave Mokuba somewhere while he goes out and get what he needs.”

“I’ll get Isono to bring Kaiba Corp personal with him.”

“No,” Atem said firmly.

“Why?” Seto asked, his eyes steely.

“Akefia is smart. He’s used to being backed into a corner and it’ll be easier for him to escape. If he wants you Kaiba, then he’ll let you in when we find his hideout. So all we have to is find his hideout.”

“Fine.” Seto relented, “Let’s get going then. I don’t care if it’s night-time, I don’t want my brother with him longer than necessary.”

No one argued so Seto led the way out of Gozaburo’s wing of the house. Alister was next to him and Seto could tell there was something he wanted to say but right now all that mattered was finding Mokuba. How he was going to explain Akefia, his Egyptian self and everything else to Alister would have to wait, Seto wasn’t even sure when it was going to happen.

Isono was waiting for them at the entrance to the wing, looking extremely worried. Seto shot him a reassuring look and ordered him to get a car brought round.

“Where are we going, Kaiba?” Yuugi asked, breaking the silence the group had been in since they’d left the other room.

“To the hospital.” Seto replied. He looked at Malik who looked a little bit confused, “You said that this…dark half of yours might know where Akefia is. And that Bakura Ryo had a connection to him. Even if Akefia isn’t wearing this bangle he should be able to sense where he is. Isn’t that right?”

“In theory,” Malik agreed, “But Ryo’s hurt bad, he might not be able to do anything for us.”

“It’s worth a shot.” Seto sighed, “If they don’t tell us anything I’ll search every inch of the dock myself.”

“Seto,” Alister said quietly, drawing him away from the group before anyone else could speak. Seto followed obediently. “Be careful”. Alister continued, “I know you said you don’t want to risk me too, but don’t risk yourself either.”

“I’ll be fine.” Seto promised softly, taking Alister’s hands in his own and smiling at him. It was the first proper smile Alister had seen on Seto’s lips since this Akefia had shown up that morning and it calmed him a little bit. “I would lay down my life for Mokuba but it won’t come to that, I promise. Besides I’m not doing this alone like I normally do. I’ll have backup. How helpful that backup will be I’m not sure.”

“Seto.” Alister laughed, “Play nice. Just, get both of you back here safe.”

Seto nodded and kissed Alister gently on the lips. Alister remembered that those lips had been kissing another man this morning, but Seto was so gentle that he forgot about it and put his energy into the kiss instead. When they broke apart Seto rested his forehead on Alister’s until Isono arrived back to tell him the car was ready. Malik, Yuugi, Atem and Seto left the house, leaving Isono and Alister behind in the entrance hall, both with a sinking feeling in their guts.

//

“That was a good call Jou.” Otogi laughed, pulling Honda out of the road as a car whizzed past them, honking at him. “That place really does do nice pizza.”

“It’s good right,” Jounouchi agreed, shoving Honda away from him when his friend attempted to wrap an arm around his neck and pull him close. “Honestly you’re acting so drunk.” He chuckled.

Honda laughed as well and shook his head, “I didn’t even drink, except for a bit of Otogi’s beer.”

“You had a lot of my beer.” Otogi grinned.

Jounouchi shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but a figure caught his eye and he stopped. Otogi and Honda looked at him in concern.

“What’s up Jou?” Honda asked, following Jounouchi’s line of sight. He froze as well. “Is that...Akefia?”

Otogi moved closer so he could look as well. “Akefia’s the thief from the Pharaoh’s past right? And he came back when Atem did?”

Jounouchi nodded. “Yuugi’s been looking for him, Atem wants him under control. We should call Yuugi and tell him we’ve seen him.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Honda said, “Why don’t we follow him?”

“Are you kidding me?” Jounouchi exclaimed, “He knows our faces, he’d recognise us.”

“He doesn’t know my face.” Otogi put in with a casual shrug, “I never went to the past did I, so he won’t know me. I’ll just be a person walking behind him on the street.”

“No way!” Honda said fiercely, “He’s dangerous Otogi, if he found you out he’d kill you.”

“He won’t find me out Honda trust me.” Otogi laughed, hands on his hips, face completely confident. “Look if we follow him we can tell Yuugi where he is. I know you can track my phone Honda, so do it. Jounouchi, you phone Yuugi and tell him.”

“We’ve got to do this Honda,” Jounouchi agreed after a moment of silence. “We need to do something to help Yuugi and Atem.”

“And Malik.” Honda sighed, “Fine I’ll track your phone, we’ll wait here for Yuugi. Be careful.”

Otogi saluted before hurrying off in the direction Akefia had disappeared. It didn’t take him long to pick up the trail, the thief wasn’t exactly being careful to hide where he was going because he didn’t assume he’d be followed. Checking his phone to make sure the GPS tracking was on, Otogi followed him casually, pretending to be flicking through his phone as he walked, occasionally glancing up to see where Akefia was going.

//

“Jou just called!” Yuugi announced, “He, Honda and Otogi saw Akefia, and Otogi is following him. Honda’s tracking Otogi’s phone, so Akefia should lead us straight to Mokuba.”

“Where are they?” Seto demanded. They were all in the car again since the hospital hadn’t yielded any results, heading for the docks.

“Near a pizza place close to the docks,” Yuugi replied, “Let’s go there and meet them, then we can follow Otogi’s signal.”

Seto nodded and tapped on the window separating them from the driver. When it went down he gave the driver strict instructions and sat back while they sped off.

“This could be a trap.” Malik said quietly.

“And it could also lead to my brother.” Seto replied.

Atem raised a hand before Malik could reply and the blonde obediently fell silent. “Malik understands this, but Akefia is smart. He’s good at thinking on his feet and creating plans as if they are nothing. You must remember this Kaiba.”

“I don’t have all my memories.” Seto admitted grudgingly, “There are some gaps when it comes to Akefia.”

Malik frowned and bit his lip to stop himself from speaking.

“Just be aware Kaiba that this might be a ploy by Akefia to get you alone. Mokuba might not be there.” Atem continued.

“I know.” Seto snapped, “But if there’s even the slightest possibility I’m taking it.”

“Look there’s Jou and Honda,” Yuugi pointed out to break the tension that had sprung up. Seto was out of the car before it had even properly stopped moving and Jounouchi and Honda looked surprised to find him there as well.

“What’s Kaiba doing? Didn’t think this would be his thing.” Jounouchi inquired as Yuugi caught up with them, Atem and Malik following at a slightly slower pace. Malik was tiring now, after days of restless and messed up sleep, and Atem was supporting him.

“Akefia’s kidnapped Mokuba.” Yuugi explained quietly.

“Man that kids a walking magnet for trouble.” Honda whistled.

Seto made a noise of annoyance, his hands curled into fists again. Honda looked apologetic and pulled out his phone. “I’ve been tracking Otogi and he’s in the dockyard now. We’re not that far away, and he hasn’t moved for a bit so he might have found where Akefia is hiding. If we drive, there it’ll take maybe five minutes?”

“I’m going in alone.” Seto announced, “You can walk there.”

“What? Kaiba that’s madness!” Yuugi exclaimed as Atem opened his mouth to speak as well.

“It’s me he wants.” Seto continued firmly, “And if we all arrive at once I have no doubt he’ll know about it. Walk there. If we’re not that far away it shouldn’t take you too long. I’m going to rescue my brother.”

“Take this.” Malik said, passing him the silver bangle. “I explained to Ryo before we left what it’s going to feel like when Akefia puts this bangle on, and I talked him through closing down Akefia’s ability to do anything. I don’t know how effective it will be since he’s injured, but there’s a good chance he can help.”

“Thank you,” Seto said gruffly, taking the bangle and slipping it into a pocket. Jounouchi and Honda exchanged shocked looks, more to tease Seto than anything but the brown haired CEO turned his back on them and headed back to the car. Honda followed him, giving him details on how to get to the warehouse where Otogi was waiting. Seto nodded and the car sped off.

“Let’s get going then,” Atem declared, “We need to get there as quickly as we can, in case Kaiba needs support.”

Yuugi nodded and followed when Atem set a brisk pace. Malik found himself wishing for a soft bed, or a cup of coffee, but followed them without falling behind.


	7. Capture Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto faces Akefia and Ryo makes a decision that will affect his life in the long run. Mokuba is badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i sort of abandoned this fic :L i'm back and this is the only fic i'm working on so updates should be a lot more regular.

 

 

Otogi looked surprised to find Seto there alone, but Seto didn’t care.

“Is he in there?” He asked, giving the building a quick onceover. It wasn’t too big, meaning that Akefia would either be waiting out front or in a room at the back.

“He went in. I circled around and there are no other ways out that I can see. I haven’t seen him since.” Otogi replied, quickly getting over his shock.

“The rest of your friendship circle is coming on foot,” Seto informed him, somehow managing to keep his voice straight, “Tell them they’re not to come in unless I yell for them too. I mean it, my brother is in there.”

Otogi nodded. “Good luck Kaiba.”

“I don’t need luck with Akefia.” Seto muttered but he left before Otogi could ask for an explanation as to what that meant. The door to the warehouse opened relatively quietly and the lights were on so Seto could see where he was going. He found himself in a small office like reception area, but the door to the main warehouse was ajar and he could hear Akefia speaking just beyond it. Slipping through he saw Mokuba tied with his hands fastened to the rail of a set of stairs. Akefia was sitting on them talking to him, holding a large carving knife. Mokuba didn’t look scared, just bored, and Seto felt a thrill of pride go through him at that. His brother was so brave.

Clearing his throat to gain Akefia’s attention, Seto knew from the grin that split the thief’s face that he had been waiting for Seto.

“Finally our guest of honour.” Akefia laughed, standing up and moving off the stairs. Mokuba shifted a bit and his eyes met Seto’s. His expression was apologetic but Seto shook his head, Mokuba had no need to apologise. Faced with Akefia, he had made the right choice to go with him.   
“I’ve been waiting for you Set, you really shouldn’t keep me waiting.”

“I know you wouldn’t put Mokuba in danger, because you wanted to talk to me.” Seto said firmly. He approached Mokuba and Akefia, but when he was a few paces away Akefia told him to stop. Mokuba was looking at him in concern, Akefia’s use of the name Set had clearly bothered him. Seto didn’t like thinking back on all the nights Mokuba had crawled into his bed to comfort him because he had been dreaming of his past.

“I knew he would get your attention.” Akefia grinned. “I’m glad you came Set.”

“Stop calling me that.” Seto snapped, “My name is Kaiba Seto and that’s what you need to call me.”

Akefia didn’t look impressed. “I know you remember me.” He said, moving close to Mokuba and bringing the knife to his neck. Mokuba flinched only a little, his eyes finding Seto’s again for comfort. “If you don’t give me what I want then they’ll be problems for little Mokuba here.”

Seto scoffed and folded his arms. Mokuba had been wriggling cautiously as soon as he noticed Akefia’s attention had been caught by Seto. From what Seto could see his brother was near enough free.

“Why are you so insistent about me being Set?” Seto asked, trying to keep Akefia’s attention off Mokuba.

“I know you’re Set. Even if you call yourself Seto Kaiba now it’s not really who you are.” Akefia sneered. “And I believe I explained myself to you this morning. I’m alone in this city and I don’t remember much about the modern world, even with memories from the time my soul was with Ryo Bakura. I need your help, and I know you want to help me, Set.”

“What I want is my little brother.” Seto retorted. “Regardless of whether or not I have my memories of being Priest Set, I would never stoop so low as to be with you here.”

At his words Mokuba pulled his arms free of their bonds and launched himself at Akefia. It came as a complete surprise to the thief and he didn’t have time to defend himself before Mokuba’s fist smashed into his face. It sent Akefia stumbling backwards with a grunt of pain, and Seto moved immediately after Mokuba. The silver bangle was in his hand and before Akefia could resist Seto had hold of his arm and had slipped it onto his wrist.

Mokuba ran into Seto’s arms – which would have looked weird to anyone else since Mokuba was so tall now – but he liked the safety of his brother’s arms. Seto moved out of Akefia’s range, pushing Mokuba behind him. Akefia was staring at the bangle on his arm, shaking it to try and get it off.

“What is this?” Akefia asked, his voice angry.

Seto ignored him, checking Mokuba over for wounds.

“Hey I’m talking to you!” Akefia shouted.

“Talk to me instead.” Another voice said. Akefia, Seto and Mokuba all turned at once and found Atem and Malik standing there. Atem looked relieved that Mokuba had gotten away from Akefia, but when his eyes alighted on the thief he narrowed his eyes.

“Ah.” Akefia laughed, “The pharaoh and his loyal lapdog. I wondered when you would show up.”

Malik noticed the silver bangle on Akefia’s wrist and hoped Ryo would have enough strength to cut Akefia’s movement.

“So what? Are you going to find a place to lock me up?” Akefia continued with a laugh, “Just try and catch me.”

“I don’t need to catch you.” Malik said simply, “Someone else is going to do it for me.”

Akefia tilted his head to the side in confusion, but suddenly a shock ran through his body and his senses shut down. His legs wouldn’t move and he couldn’t even take a step. When he tried he fell to the floor and the bangle shone a little bit. Malik ran forward to Akefia, who tried to swing at him and failed.

“What’s…happening?” He gasped.

“I’ll explain it to you later.” Malik muttered, drawing rope from around his waist. Akefia tried to raise an eyebrow but there was nothing he could do anymore, he couldn’t move. It was painful. Gritting his teeth Akefia couldn’t resist when Malik yanked his arms behind his back and tied them there roughly.

“Kaiba are you okay?” Atem asked, approaching Seto and Mokuba.

Seto nodded, “We’re both fine. Thanks.”

“Can we go home Seto?” Mokuba asked, his voice muffled since he had buried his face back into Seto’s shoulder.

Seto nodded and took Mokuba’s hand. “We’ll be going back ahead.”

“Okay,” Atem accepted, stepping back so Seto and Mokuba could move past him and leave. Akefia was still on the floor in pain, with his arms tied behind his back. “You should call Rishid and ask to speak to Ryo. I know he needs controlling, but we don’t want him to die.”

“Ryo doesn’t have the power to kill him I don’t think,” Malik replied but he got his phone out anyway to call Rishid. It only took two rings before Rishid answered.

“ _Is everything alright Malik? Do you need help?”_

“No we’re fine. You can tell Ryo that it’s working and he’s controlling Akefia, but he needs to reel it back a bit. We want Akefia subdued, not in pain.” Malik explained. He heard rustling at the other end and muffled voices.

“ _Ryo isn’t sure how to stop controlling him so powerfully. Do you have any advice for him?”_

Malik pondered the question for a minute, “Tell him not to try so hard. It’s a natural thing for him to be able to do because they have a soul bond. He’s hurting Akefia because he’s hurt and upset about all the things Akefia and the Spirit of the Ring have done to him.” He finally said, “It might be hard but he has to push it down for now.”

_“I’ll tell him Malik. Tell me if it works.”_

Malik turned to Akefia, still prone on the floor and grimacing in pain. Slowly his face relaxed and his breathing eased up. Struggling against his bonds weakly Akefia turned to Malik and glared.

“What is that bastard doing to me?” He demanded.

“I said I’d explain later.” Malik snapped, “It’s working Rishid, tell Ryo. And try and find out when he can come home. Atem and I are going to get Akefia back to Ryo’s house and keep him there.”

Yuugi was waiting nervously outside when Malik, Akefia and Atem exited the warehouse. Seto and Mokuba had already gone but there was a limo big enough for all of them waiting there, a driver waiting by the open door.

“What happened in there?” Yuugi asked, hurrying over to Atem and avoiding Akefia, who fixed him with a disapproving stare. Atem watched him carefully before he spoke.

“Mokuba was free before Malik and I arrived.” He explained, “Clearly since he’s not young anymore he can take care of himself. Did Kaiba take him home?”

Yuugi nodded, “He thanked us all and then they left. A driver showed up a few minutes later, said he’d drop us off anywhere.”

Atem nodded and helped Malik get Akefia to the car. When the Thief King was secured and Malik had climbed in next to him, Yuugi, Atem, Jounouchi, Otogi and Honda joined them. Yuugi gave directions to Ryo’s house, deciding it was best to drop Atem, Akefia and Malik off first before going with his friends and then heading to the hospital to check on Ryo himself. Akefia was silent and there was a heavy atmosphere in the car.

“I hope Kaiba gets home okay.” Yuugi muttered after a moment, “He was really worried about Mokuba.”

“He’s nuts when it comes to protecting his brother.” Jounouchi put in, “Remember when he gave you the choice between killing him and saving your grandfather?”

Yuugi nodded. Akefia smiled at the announcement but only Malik noticed it. “Mokuba was all he had then. He was all he had for a long time.”

“It’s sort of weird to see him with Alister.” Honda said, leaning casually against Otogi, who had his arm up behind him on the back seat. “They didn’t really see eye to eye.”

“Alister tried to kill Kaiba, Mokuba and himself once. I don’t even know how they got together.” Jounouchi agreed, “But I guess since Kaiba really mellowed out it wouldn’t be hard to get to know him.”

“He really matured after…after Atem went home.” Yuugi admitted, “We had a talk actually, about the Egyptian past we saw and what it meant. And he finally admitted it was all true. After that we sort of kept in touch and a friendship formed. A better one than before anyway.”

None of his friends disagreed, and Atem listened, interested to see how Kaiba had changed since he had had been gone. Akefia turned his face to the window and ignored them. Malik watched him, frowning.

//

Alister was pacing the front hall with his arms folded when Seto and Mokuba finally arrived home. Isono had been waiting at the gates and the look of relief on his face that they were both back okay made Seto smile. That smile turned to something of a grimace when Alister threw his arms around them both, effectively choking him.

“I’ve been so worried!” He exclaimed, “I’m glad you’re home. Mokuba are you alright?”

Mokuba grinned, turning easily out of Alister’s embrace and nodding. He looked a little tired but Seto had already checked him for any lasting damage and found nothing. “I’m fine. Nothing I’m not used to you know?” He laughed.

Alister sighed exasperatedly but didn’t say anything. Seto gently moved his arms from his neck and pushed him away for a little more personal space. “Let’s get something to eat. Are we going for the traditional ‘hooray Mokuba is free’ pizza?”

Mokuba nodded gleefully. “I’ve missed that!”

Alister looked between the brother’s, at a loss. He really didn’t understand their sense of humour sometimes. He knew Mokuba had been kidnapped a lot of times to get to Seto, he himself had tried putting Mokuba in danger to get a rise out of Seto as well, but to get pizza to celebrate the release of your little brother was really something.

Seto already had his phone in hand by the time Alister realised he was talking to him, asking him what he wanted.

“Oh um…whatever you guys are getting. I’m not picky when it comes to pizza.” He said.

Mokuba excused himself as Seto ordered, going to his room to get changed and ready for food. When Seto was done he led Alister to the living room with the ‘comfy sofa’ as he described it. The sofa was almost as old as Seto apparently, and Gozaburo had got it just before Seto had come to live with him. It was the only thing that was in the main part of the mansion that had previously belonged to Seto’s step-father, because Seto loved it. The latter sank down onto the couch, right in the corner and folded in on himself. Alister curled into him and leaned his head against Seto’s shoulder.

“So did you capture this Akefia?” Alister asked innocently. Truthfully he wanted to try and ween as much information as he could out of Seto whilst he was in a good mood, but Seto shifted and sighed.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now Alister,” He said, “Can we not have a chilled out night please? I also don’t want to talk about what happened this morning around Mokuba. He’s not here for long he has to go back to college soon.”

Alister rolled his eyes and moved away. Seto didn’t stop him, in fact he looked quite guilty and he avoided Alister’s eye.

“I’m sorry.” Seto murmured, “It’s complicated Alister. Too complicated to just explain right here on the couch while we’re waiting for pizza. But...I don’t want you to be mad at me, so I’ll give you something at least. Akefia and I go back a few years, since Battle City. He’s a controlling, manipulative, dangerous man and we since we had some dealings he believed he could get things from me now he’s back in Domino City. He attacked and kissed me, trying to ‘corrupt’ me as he said.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?” Alister asked, shifting in position so he could look at Seto. “Why the secrecy and the talk with Yuugi?”

“I didn’t know Akefia was still around, and I didn’t know if Yuugi knew. He should have known, it was important for him to know. Especially since what I was worried about happened and sent someone to the hospital. To get my attention he took Mokuba. And I got him back.” Seto replied smoothly, uncurling himself and stretching his legs out, with movements that reminded Alister of a cat. “It was...a strange situation so it wasn’t really my prerogative to tell you. I’m-.”

Alister silenced Seto’s apologies with a kiss. Mokuba walked in just as it happened and exclaimed “Gross” as he crossed over to the armchair opposite the couch and tucked his legs under him. Seto pushed the tip of his tongue out at his brother, something Alister had always found cute.

“So what’s this whole ‘hooray Mokuba is free’ pizza then?” Alister asked. “Did you really get kidnapped that much?”

Mokuba laughed and shook his head, “I did get kidnapped a lot but it was more because when he finally got me back we were usually still in the middle of something. And Seto promised every time that we could eat whatever I wanted when we finally got home and I usually requested pizza.”

“We’d always order in pizza and just sit on this couch and watch movies and forget about the outside world for a moment.” Seto added.

Alister smiled gently at the brothers and pushed Seto lightly. “You’re so cute Seto honestly.”

“Shut up.” Seto said but his voice was tinged with laughter. Isono walked into the room a few seconds later carrying three pizza boxes and chips as well. “Ah pizza’s here. Mokuba why don’t you choose something to watch?”

Mokuba nodded and grabbed the remote as Isono put the pizzas down. Alister smiled and decided that Seto’s explanation was good enough for him, for now.

//

It took two days for Ryo to be released from hospital, and in those two days Malik didn’t sleep. When he and Atem had gotten Akefia home Malik had taken him straight to the attic. It wasn’t completely hospitable, and there was no bed, but it was good enough until Ryo came home and told him whether he was allowed to sort it out. Akefia made no complaints and let Malik tie him to a pipe, though Malik wasn’t sure if he could have fought back because of Ryo.

Atem had stayed for a few hours but Malik had eventually told him that there was no point in him staying, Akefia wasn’t going anywhere and he wasn’t explaining anything until Ryo came back. That had left Malik sitting down watching Akefia constantly. Rishid called with news and updates about Ryo’s progress. When he finally got the call saying that Rishid was bringing Marik and Ryo home Malik smiled and stood up with a grin.

“Aren’t you going to say, stay here?” Akefia asked with a chuckle. He hadn’t slept either and had spent the last two days staring at Malik.

“Where are you going to go?” Malik scoffed and left the attic. By the time he’d gotten downstairs and fixed a coffee for the three coming home and for himself Rishid had dragged Marik through the door, Ryo following behind them at a slower pace. He looked tired.

“Where’s Akefia?” Marik asked immediately, flopping down onto the couch and tilting his head back so he could Malik from where he stood in the kitchen door.

“Upstairs, I’ll bring him down later.” Malik replied, “I wanted to give Ryo a little time without him. And I need to talk to you as well Ryo.”

“Oh?” Ryo asked, his voice quiet.

Malik nodded, disappearing into the kitchen to fetch two cups of coffee for Rishid and Marik. They both accepted them happily but Malik beckoned for Ryo to follow him into the kitchen, closing the door to give them both some privacy.

“What did we need to talk about Malik?” He asked.

“A couple of things,” Malik replied, passing Ryo a cup of coffee too. Ryo wrapped his hands around it but didn’t drink it, his brown eyes fixed on Malik’s. “Firstly the bond. I can tell you’ve been focussing on it and tiring yourself out and I wanted to tell you that you don’t need to. It’s all going to come naturally to you. You can stop Akefia from moving with merely a whim, you don’t need to put in so much effort and tire yourself out.”

“I’m sorry,” Ryo murmured, “It’s just…he caused me so much pain I don’t…I don’t want him going free.”

Malik smiled sympathetically, reaching across the table and rubbing the back of Ryo’s hand gently. The white haired boy was gripping his cup too hard, Malik was scared he was going to break.

“Don’t apologise okay?” Malik said softly, “Trust me Ryo it’ll come to you, but you really don’t have to push yourself so hard, Akefia isn’t going anywhere. And you aren’t alone this time either. Rishid and I will be here for you as well and Akefia won’t be doing anything. I promise.”

Ryo smiled and nodded. “Thank you Malik.”

“There’s also the problem of where we’re going to keep him.” Malik put in cautiously. Ryo froze and tensed up. He could see where this was going and Malik felt bad for asking.  
“I don’t have anywhere to stay, and I don’t trust him to behave if we took him to a hotel. If I’m going to stay with you like you asked, Akefia is going to have to stay here too.”

“No!” Ryo snapped immediately. “Absolutely not Malik he’s not staying here with me. Do you have any idea the things he put me through? I spent years of my life doing his every whim because he could just control me at will. You should know you spent time with him!”

Malik winced a little at the reminder, but all of Ryo’s points were fair ones. The Spirit of the Ring had messed him up completely, and now he had come back into his life and threatened to do so again.

“There’s one difference this time Ryo,” Malik countered, “You have control over him. He does something you don’t like and you can stop it through the bond. It’s that or I take him back to Egypt and keep him there.”

Staring down into his coffee Ryo stayed silent for a bit and Malik decided to give him time to mull it over. Standing from the table Malik climbed the stairs and went into the attic. Akefia shifted but didn’t resist when Malik untied him and dragged him back down the stairs to the living room. Marik perked up immediately with a grin and shifted so that Akefia could sit with him on the couch. Ryo was still in the kitchen, but he was stood by the door nursing his coffee.

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s going on?” Akefia asked, sitting on the couch with one leg crossed over the other like he owned the place. Malik took a seat on the coffee table, hooking one ankle over the other underneath the table.

“Long story short, I was having dreams about the Pharaoh and I found an ancient way to bring him back. To test it I ended up bringing Marik back into his own body. And as a result of the Pharaoh coming back, you ended up coming back as well. It’s almost as if the Pharaoh couldn’t exist without his nemesis, because of the fate of the people of the world. You’re stuck here now, but that’s not all.” Malik explained, holding up his arm as he spoke. The gold bangle shone there, and Marik raised his arm as well to show Akefia he was wearing one. Ryo fiddled with the bangle on his wrist. “These bangles represent the soul bonds created between the existing person and the one brought back. I brought Marik back, therefore we have a soul bond and I can control him through it. Atem and Yuugi are the same. And so are you and Ryo. That’s right, Akefia, Ryo can control you through the soul bond. And you’ll never be able to get that bangle off.”

“You’ve got to be joking.” Akefia laughed, “That weak willed boy controlling me? I’d love to see the day.”

Ryo bristled and Malik shot him a glance, praying that Ryo wouldn’t enforce his feelings through the bond and hurt Akefia.

“You’ve already seen it,” The Egyptian said before anyone else could speak, “When we cornered you in the warehouse Ryo stopped you from being able to move, enabling us to capture you. Get used to it Akefia, you aren’t going to have the run of the place.”

“Hmph. So what are you going to do with me?” The thief asked, shrugging lightly as if this was all some joke.

Glancing at Ryo again Malik took a breath and mulled the options over. “The best option would be to take you back to Egypt and keep you in the Pharaoh’s tomb with me and Marik for the rest of your life here. But at the same time I want to stay here in case there are any problems with the Pharaoh for now so-.”

“So you’re staying here, where we can keep an eye on you.” Ryo interrupted. His voice was firm and he looked determined, his eyes focused on Akefia, who met his pointed stare with a lazy grin.

“Are you sure?” Malik asked.

“With one condition. That you move in permanently with me. I know I’ve already asked and you agreed, but that was when Akefia was lose. Now we’ve caught him I want you to remain here Malik.” Ryo agreed, nodding once as if to re-iterate that to himself.

Akefia was smirking, as was Marik.

“I’ll stay,” Malik promised. “I don’t want to leave you two alone. I was thinking we could sort out a bit of the attic for him. He’s pretty used to seeing the sky.”

Akefia blinked in surprise and looked at Malik, since the suggestion was rather nice. Malik wasn’t looking at him but at Ryo, ignoring the thief’s existence.

“That’s fine. Where shall we keep him for now?” Ryo inquired.

“How’s your basement?” Malik asked.

“Oh…umm it’s a study sort of at the moment with a fold out bed. I don’t really use it as a study but my father turned it into one before he left me the house and I never changed it.” Ryo replied, perplexed by the answer.

“Marik, Akefia and I will stay there then. I’m used to living underground, as is Marik because of the years we shared together. Akefia will remain with us until the attic is sorted out.” Malik announced.

“I’d…prefer it if you didn’t stay with them,” Rishid put in. “It could be dangerous.”

“Just about as dangerous as leaving them alone.” Malik sighed. “Okay well, Marik will stay with me in whatever room you choose Ryo, and Akefia can stay locked in the basement for now.”

Ryo nodded.

There was a tenseness in the air, and Malik felt uncomfortable, but it was the best way for them to go forward right now, until they could decide exactly what to do with Akefia. As long as he was kept under control, that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the first "arc" over /o/ hooray  
> the next six chapters will be short mini things that are focussed on one couple per thing, just sort of tying up any lose ends and exploring the couples and then the main story will continue in the "next arc" i suppose :L  
> thanks for all the continued support and kudos /o/


	8. Puzzleshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi and Atem go clothes shopping and it ends in a lot of dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small puzzleshipping drabble for the first of the smaller chapters relating to the different ships in the fic /o/

 

 

It was strange, Yuugi pondered, having someone back in his life again. After his grandfather had died Yuugi had spent the majority of his time alone, except for when he was running the shop and when he managed to meet up with his friends. The house was always empty and Yuugi had grown accustomed to it. Now Atem was back Yuugi was having to get used to company. It was welcome company though and it didn’t really take long.

Atem was terrible in the morning. Yuugi supposed that as Pharaoh people would have either woken him or left him to wake slowly and at his leisure. When Atem had been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle he had risen and slept with Yuugi, but now he would sleep past noon if Yuugi didn’t wake him. Yuugi had to hand it to him though, once he was up, he was up and ready to start the day. There was just one problem that had arisen after Akefia had been captured and taken to Ryo’s house.

“We need to get you some clothes,” Yuugi laughed as he watched Akefia sit with only the duvet covering him, staring at the mess of clothes on the bedroom floor. Malik had provided him clothes when they had travelled from Egypt to Japan, and had given him a few spare outfits, but they were too big for him.

“I still have one outfit from Malik left,” Atem replied, though he didn’t see it. “I suppose we could go shopping but I don’t have any money.”

“I’ll pay,” Yuugi said with a casual shrug, “Besides you’ve already agreed to work with me so you’ll be getting your own wage.”

Atem smiled and climbed from the bed. Yuugi went bright red and had to avert his eyes as the Pharaoh rummaged around for his last outfit to get dressed. His face bloomed red when Atem wrapped his arms around Yuugi from behind whilst shirtless and kissed his neck.

“I missed you.” He murmured. “I want to tell you every day how much you mean to me.”

“Atem…I missed you too. This still feels like a dream even though it’s been days.” Yuugi whispered, “I love you Atem.”

Spinning Yuugi gently in his arms Atem kissed him. Yuugi’s heart leapt as he did.

“Does this count as a date?” Atem asked when the kiss ended.

“Oh. Um…yeah.” Yuugi laughed nervously, “It could be a date if you want it to be.” 

“We can go shopping, for coffee, whatever else makes a date.” Atem suggested, “Does that sound good to you?”

Yuugi nodded, “The store is normally closed today anyway.”

“Good.” Atem smiled, “I hope we can make a day of it. I’ve looked forward to spending time with you, Yuugi.”

“I’ve looked forward to spending time with you too, Atem.” Yuugi agreed heartily, wearing such a wide grin that it made Atem’s heart ache with happiness.

“I’m sorry Yuugi,” He murmured, “For me it was over so quickly. I left you and then I was suddenly back with you again, there was no real concept of time between the two. But you had to wait for this day for so long.”

“Don’t apologise Atem,” Yuugi said firmly, taking Atem’s hands in a tight grip and staring at him determinedly. “You wanted to return to your past, and you had to. Everything fell into place for you and I was so happy for you. These past twelve years have been hard, but the wait has made it worth it.”

“You’re still as kind as I remember.” Atem stated, “I’m glad.”

Yuugi made an embarrassed noise and shrugged, “It’s better to be nice to people really. So, are we going or not?”

Atem nodded. Yuugi waited for the Pharaoh to move first, grabbing his keys and following him down the stairs. Yuugi had wondered if them going out together in public would look weird because of the similarities, but Yuugi had changed his hair a couple of years ago. It still held three colours, it was something he had decided to hold onto since it reminded him of the Pharaoh, but the style was less flyaway now. Besides, Atem was clearly Egyptian and Yuugi was clearly Japanese, so with a deep breath Yuugi calmed his nerves and closed the door to the shop, locking it behind him and smiling shyly when Atem took his hand.

“Where should we go?” Atem asked.

“Um…I could take you to the shopping mall where I get my clothes from,” Yuugi suggested, “It’s a nice walk there.”

Atem nodded and let Yuugi lead the way. Yuugi was nervous but his heart was beating quickly with excitement. “Are you okay Yuugi?” Atem asked quietly.

“I’m fine.” Yuugi said quickly, “I’m fine. I think I’m a little nervous because I’ve waited for so long to be able to do this. I’m not really sure what to do.”

“Neither am I.” Atem admitted, “I never had a chance to do this before. I suppose we should be nervous together.”

Yuugi nodded and leant into Atem’s shoulder. Atem smiled as they continued walking, heading towards the shopping mall. The day was nice and quiet, a few people passing them every so often with smiles or nods. Small talk passed between them, Atem asking Yuugi for more information on how life had been during the past twelve years. Yuugi spoke animatedly, his face lit up with happiness as he spoke about Jou, Anzu, Otogi and Honda and what they had been doing, and how Yuugi and Seto had become closer after a couple of years. Atem was quiet while he listened, occasionally butting in with questions or comments about his friend’s activities. It took them hardly any time at all to reach the mall and soon Yuugi was ferrying Atem into a store so he could look at clothes.

“I don’t know what I’m looking for.” Atem admitted, glancing around a little nervously as people milled around them, browsing for themselves. “I’m not even quite sure what my style is.”

“Just pick a few things and we’ll see. You can try your clothes on here.” Yuugi pointed out, gesturing to the changing rooms. Atem nodded, understandably perturbed. “Why don’t I choose a few things for you?”

By the time Atem had finally tried on all the clothes Yuugi had picked for him the two of them were laughing so hard their ribs were aching. Atem’s hair had proven an obstacle for some of the shirts, especially the tighter ones Yuugi had decided upon, and he had gotten stuck quite a few times. Eventually Yuugi had to go into the changing room to help him and that had just made things worse. Yuugi had realised that Atem was extremely ticklish on and under his ribs, and hadn’t been able to resist tickling Atem at every opportunity.

“I’m sure…people would think…we were doing…bad things.” Yuugi laughed as they staggered to the counter.

“But at least…we got what we…needed.” Atem wheezed. He hadn’t laughed like that for a long time and seeing Yuugi smile like that and laugh that loudly made his heart beat faster. He was really in love with this man, and seeing him today only cemented the fact. “Let’s go for a coffee.” Atem said suddenly as Yuugi passed money to the cashier and smiled as he was handed the items.

“A-a coffee?” Yuugi stammered as the cashier grinned at them. He pulled Atem from the shop and into a small alcove just outside. “Do you really want to go for a coffee?”

“Of course.” Atem confirmed. “Isn’t that what happens on a date?”

Yuugi flushed and grinned, “Alright.”

//

The sun had set by the time Atem and Yuugi finally got back to Kame Game Shop. The coffee date had turned into a movie date and then that had turned into a romantic dinner. Atem had changed halfway through their dates and Yuugi decided he had made many good choices clothes wise.

“I love you.” Atem murmured, pulling Yuugi close to him, and winding his arms around his waist. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Yuugi replied, linking his arms around Atem’s back and burying his face into Atem’s chest. “I love you.”

“I…read up on how to end the perfect date night.” Atem admitted in embarrassment, “But I think that the end to our perfect night would be cuddling together and talking. I love talking to you, Yuugi, and I miss it.”

Yuugi went bright red at Atem’s connotations and tensed a little, but at Atem’s following words he relaxed and nodded. “How about another movie? Something short and something we don’t need to pay much attention to?”

Atem nodded, “That would be perfect.”

Yuugi nodded and smiled softly. This was perfect.


	9. Polarshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi and Mai enjoy a little date, and plan for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the polarshipping chapter for the small shipping chapters /o/

 

 

“Jou what are you doing taking so long?” Mai called, fastening her earrings in and flipping her hair over his shoulder out of the way. Jou was moving around the bathroom cursing and Mai couldn’t help but laugh as she listened. Taking a bobble in her hands Mai twisted her hair into a bun and tied it up, letting some of it fall loose down her back.

“The reservation is in an hour!” Jou shouted, “We don’t need to rush.”

“Why do you think I made it so late?” Mai asked, laughing again. “You always take so long. And to think, the stereotype is for women to take ages getting ready.”

“I can’t help it!” Jounouchi grunted, “I think my suit is getting too small.”

“Are you getting a little tummy?” Mai teased, standing from where she was seated in front of the mirror and striding to the bathroom door. Jounouchi was leaning against the sink attempting to fasten his pants over his hips. Mai smirked, she knew Jounouchi wasn’t getting a belly, he was getting more toned. And since he hadn’t been shopping for a while, his clothes were getting a lot smaller on him than was comfortable.

Jounouchi turned around to look at Mai and flushed when he saw what she was wearing. A black dress that came partway down her thighs, and accentuated her curves and breasts, but she was wearing a shawl over her shoulders that hid the skin there. It was topped off with six inch black heels.

“Do you need help?” Mai asked quietly, slipping out of her shoes and padding over to Jounouchi. She removed his hands and shifted his pants around, swatting his belly so Jou would breath in. Fastening the button with one quick motion Mai pulled her hands back and Jounouchi let out the breath. When the button didn’t pop open he sighed and smiled.

“Thanks Mai. You look amazing.” Jounouchi said, “So are you going to help me with my shirt?”

Mai laughed and raised one eyebrow, “Have you forgotten how to dress yourself?” She asked, folding her arms with joking scepticism.

Jounouchi looked sheepishly and nodded but there was a glint in his eye and he couldn’t keep up the expression without bursting out laughing. Mai joined him in his laughter, and ran a hand lovingly through his hair.

“Get ready,” Mai murmured, kissing his cheek as well, “Be ready in ten minutes so we can have a drink before we go out.”

“Are we drinking tonight?” Jounouchi inquired, grabbing his shirt from the towel rack where he had hung it and slipping it on. This was easier to fasten and Mai let her eyes trail down Joey’s chest.

“A few glasses of wine maybe?” Mai suggested, shrugging and turning away, “Nothing too strong, I don’t want us to get drunk.”

Jounouchi nodded, slipping a blazer on over the top of his shirt and taking Mai’s hand. He smiled at her, sincerely and felt his heart swell. Since he had talked to Yuugi about the problems he had been having with Mai, the problems had started sorting things out. Jou had spoken to Shizuka and she had confirmed that Mai wanted to talk to Jounouchi but was afraid of the outcome. Jounouchi had bitten the bullet and broached the subject, telling Mai how he felt they were drifting apart and how he would do anything to fix it. Mai had responded in kind, and they had both put in for some holiday time off work. Luckily, as fate would have it, they managed to get it for the same time and were now three days in. And it had been blissful, in Jounouchi’s opinion. The first day they had fought a little because they weren’t used to spending an entire day together. That night they had definitely made up for lost time and Jounouchi flushed at the memory.

“Having some nice thoughts, Jounouchi?” Mai asked, nudging Jou with her shoulder.

“Eh? What? No.” Jounouchi denied it a little too vigorously and Mai laughed at him. “Shall we get going?” Jounouchi said, frowning and trying to change the subject. Mai shrugged and followed Jou out the door.

//

A couple of glasses of wine turned into three bottles and by the time Mai and Jou had stumbled back into their apartment Mai had gotten rid of her shoes and Jou was carrying one of them.

“We should just like…get a long break from work and go on holiday.” Jounouchi laughed, slamming the door shut much harder than he needed to.

“Are you crazy?” Mai all but shouted, wincing at how loud she was being.

“Come on Mai we need a break.” Jounouchi pushed, “We need some time together without the pressure of work.”

“Jou we can’t just…we can’t just do that!” Mai exclaimed, pushing Jounouchi away and staring at him with crossed arms. Neither of them were really stood straight because of the wine, but both of them were thinking relatively normally. “We can’t just stop work…it doesn’t work that way.”

“I know.” Jou sighed, his shoulders sagging and his eyes filling with tears. Jounouchi was a very weepy drunk, Mai recalled vaguely, and he’d cry all night if she didn’t distract him.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t ever have a holiday together,” She said quickly, crossing over to him as quickly as possible and tilting his head up to look at her. “But we need time to plan that and get the right amount of time off. Hey, how about we put one of those action movies on, and make out on the couch?”

Jounouchi wiped his eyes and nodded, “That sounds great.”

Mai nodded and grinned, pushing Jou towards the couch and dropping her shawl to the floor as she went.

//

The next morning found Jounouchi and Mai in bed with the covers over their heads, facing each other.

“I love you,” Mai murmured, keeping her voice as low as she could. They both had really bad headaches because of the wine from the night before – and the beers that had followed when they were watching the movie. “But you do make some stupid decision.”

“Going on holiday randomly would cause more problems than it would fix.” Jou agreed just as quietly, moving a strand of blonde hair out of Mai’s face gently.

“We should definitely a plan a holiday though,” Mai said, shifting and propping herself up on one elbow, “I loved the holiday we went on a couple of years ago, that cruise, you know?”

Jounouchi nodded, following Mai’s lead and lifting himself up. “We could book another cruise. I mean, Yuugi’s got Atem back again now and Shizuka’s doing so much better. Maybe book two weeks off and just set sail?”

“Yes, please.” Mai grinned, leaning forward and kissing Jounouchi softly. “We should go and shower and try to function today.”

“Sure.” Jounouchi groaned and drew the covers back to climb out of bed and try and function.


	10. Chaseshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otogi and Honda have a business meeting and then sacrifice some popcorn in the name of snuggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chaseshipping now /o/ i'm trying to keep these chapters short because i want to be able to move on pretty quickly to the sort of "second arc" of this fic   
> seto/alister  
> malik/ryo  
> marik/akefia to go and then we can continue

 

 

“Ugh do we really have to get up?” Honda asked, rolling over and dragging the quilts with him. Otogi groaned and rolled over to, stopping Honda from rolling too far, which proved useful as the browned hair man nearly rolled off the bed.

“I have to get up and go to work,” Otogi sighed, “You can lounge in bed all day if you want to.”

“No, no, I promised that I’d help you today. Besides, you hardly know how any of this stuff works.” Honda breathed heavily and pushed himself up into a sitting position. The covers fell down and pooled around his waist and Otogi’s gaze followed them, dragging down Honda’s lean chest and staring pointedly at his covered up genitals.

“Well I’m gonna go for a shower.” Otogi grinned, “Want to come?”

“If I shower with you, we aren’t going anywhere,” Honda grinned, rolling his shoulders and stretching.

Otogi stood up and shrugged, “Fair enough. Later then.”

Honda watched his boyfriend pad across the room, naked, and disappear into the bathroom. Reflecting on how nice Otogi’s ass was, Honda stood himself and moved over to the closet. Otogi always liked them to wear suits that complimented each other when they were going to meetings, and apparently Honda was bad at choosing them, but he wanted to give it another try.

Otogi had so many suits and Honda didn’t know why because his boyfriend still wore tight pants and a black shirt when he wasn’t in meetings and he was sure half these suits had never been worn. Still, Otogi never wanted to throw clothes away, so he never did.

“You better not be touching my clothes,” Otogi said, appearing behind Honda suddenly and making him jump. Otogi had a towel tied around his waist and his hair was pulled up in a bun. Honda grinned and slid his hands around Otogi’s waist, pulling him close and kissing his jaw.

“Why do you have so many clothes?” Honda asked.

“So I’m prepared for any situation, you never know when I’d need this stuff.” Otogi explained, “Now stand still while I choose something for you to wear.”

Honda did as he was told, standing still in front of the dresser and sort out his hair. He had had it cut shorter a few years ago, but he still styled it up, in more of a pompadour now than anything else. Otogi loved it.

“Here what about this one?”

Honda turned, his hair half styled and found Otogi holding a grey-blue suit and white shirt. It was one of his personal favourites, Honda knew, and Otogi used any excuse he could to get him into it.

“Which one are you going to wear?” He asked, taking the suit and lying it on the bed.

Otogi turned back to the closet and flicked through his numerous suits, but Honda knew exactly which suit Otogi would choose. There was only one suit that Otogi wore when Honda wore this suit. It was black and tight fitting, snug but not too snug.

“I know exactly what suit you’re looking for, don’t try and pretend you’re actually searching,” Honda exclaimed as he stripped out of his boxers and pulled some fresh ones on.

“Hush let me pretend I don’t have my fashion sense in order.” Otogi laughed.

Honda raised an eyebrow and turned with his arms crossed. “Have you been pretending your entire life? Your fashion sense has always been top notch.”

Otogi looked flushed when he turned back round, embarrassed but also pretty proud of himself. He was holding the exact suit that Honda had guessed he would. “Don’t judge me! Get dressed.” Otogi huffed.

By the time they were both dressed and ready to go, Otogi had changed his hair three different times and Honda had nearly fallen asleep again. They had half an hour to get to the meeting, so it was a good thing that they shared a penthouse suite on top of the main Black Clown complex. Since the meeting was only five floors below where they lived it didn’t take them long to get there. The only thing that took a little time was when they had to exit the private lift to their suite and enter the public lift.

“So what are we doing?” Honda asked, to clarify.

“Selling electronics.” Otogi laughed, “Electronics that you helped me make.”

“This is still so bizarre.” Honda murmured, “I never expected you to move onto computers and computer games. You were so into Dungeon Dice Monsters.”

Otogi rubbed the back of his head and shrugged half-heartedly. “Dungeon Dice Monsters sort of reminds me of all the stuff my dad did, y’know. And Kaiba and Yuugi are sort of owning the market for games like that. But you know the market for computer and computer games, and you can build them well. And I can sell them. So let’s get in there and sell them.”

Honda nodded and kissed Otogi’s cheek. “Let’s go get ‘em.”

//

“Well we aced it.” Otogi laughed, lay sprawled on his desk, his shirt open and his hair down. Honda was sat the desk, elbows propped on it and grinning down at his boyfriend.

“You did it.” He murmured, “It’s your selling that does it.”

“Your products and my face.” Otogi countered, “I wouldn’t have anything to sell if it weren’t for you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Honda sighed, leaning down and kissing Otogi chastely. Otogi’s arms came up and pulled Honda down, kissing him deeply and forcing Honda to stand from the chair because of the angle. “Are we gonna have sex on the desk?” Honda breathed, “Because if we are, we need to close the blinds.”

“Well we’ve got some free time,” Otogi flashed a seductive smile and raised one eyebrow. Honda couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down the expanse of pale skin lay bare before him. “I’m pretty sure the entire day is free now. So we can do whatever you want.”

Pulling Otogi up into a sitting position and sliding between his legs Honda trapped him with his arms and kissed him again. Blindly reaching for his side Otogi managed to find the remote that controlled the blinds of his office and pressed buttons until the room started going dark, blocking them from the outside world.

//

“Captain America is better.” Otogi complained.

“No, Thor.” Honda disagreed.

Otogi brought his knees up under him and cradled the popcorn bowl. “Why don’t we watch Cap first and then move onto Thor afterward.”

“No way,” Honda laughed, “You’ll be horny by that point and I’m not missing out on Thor. Besides we watched Captain America two weeks ago, we haven’t watched Thor for ages.”

Otogi tutted and rolled his eyes, “I bet if I’d let you fuck me over my desk ten minutes ago you would have let me watch Captain America.”

“Probably,” Honda admitted, “But you suggested we waste the day watching movies instead of having sex, so it’s your loss.”

“Just put the damn movie on.” Otogi chuckled, launching a pillow across the room at Honda’s ass.

“I don’t even understand why you don’t like Thor.”

“I do like Thor,” Otogi replied, dodging the pillow as it came flying back at him and spilling some of the popcorn. Honda took the bowl from him when he came and sat down and held it out of his reach. “But I prefer Captain America. Give me the popcorn!”

Taking a huge handful Honda casually moved as if he was going to put it in his mouth before shooting his hand out and depositing it down Otogi’s now partially closed shirt. The black haired man made a noise not unlike a shriek and launched himself on Honda. The popcorn went to the floor and the movie started. Holding Otogi off, Honda turned his head to watch the movie and eventually Otogi settled for lying on top of his boyfriend on the couch and watching with him.


	11. Revengeshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto reminisces about the time he and Alister met up again for the first time. Alister wants to make Seto feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first of the small chapters i wrote :L hence why it's coming out so quickly.

 

 

Things were back to normal the following day, though that felt weird to Alister. Seto was up at six getting ready to go to work and Mokuba was up not much later. He was returning to the house he lived in while he was studying at college, but whenever he came home he would always rise with Seto so he could say goodbye before he left. Alister watched Seto munching on a piece of toast and talking back and forth with Mokuba about various things with a frown. Something was sitting weird in his chest and he couldn’t figure it out. Mokuba and Seto seemed to accept that Mokuba had been kidnapped by a maniac that Seto knew way too easily, but considering all the times it had happened in the past Alister assumed it was just because they were used to it.

“Why are you spacing out?”

Seto’s voice finally broke through Alister’s thoughts and the red head looked up to find the two brother’s staring at him, wearing matching amused smiles.

“I’m just thinking about yesterday.” Alister admitted.

Mokuba’s smile widened and he stood up. “I get that you’re pretty shaken by it, Alister, but it’s fine. Seto and I are used to that sort of thing, and if you’d come back to us a little earlier you might have gotten used to it too.”

Chuckling at Mokuba’s words Seto stood up, finishing his toast and ruffling his little brother’s hair. Mokuba made a noise of complaint and shoved Seto away.

“It’s not something anyone ever wants to get used to.” Seto said firmly, “Even if I’m used to it, it still upsets me when it happens. I’ve got to go; I’ve got an early video conference. Text me when you get back home safely Mokuba.”

“I will Seto!” Mokuba said enthusiastically, going back to his own breakfast.

Seto crossed to Alister and kissed his cheek gently. “I’ll see you later.” He murmured.

Alister swallowed at the purr in Seto’s tone and nodded. “See you later Seto.”

//

The report in front of him wasn’t really doing anything to keep his attention even though Seto knew it was important. His morning meetings had finished and he had roughly half an hour to check over reports before his scheduled meetings began again. No matter how hard he tried however Seto couldn’t bring himself to focus. Akefia was in his thoughts, and Seto found himself wondering how such a man had corrupted a priest with the unwavering loyalty that Set had had.

Shaking his head and looking to his computer to hopefully find something work related that would distract him, Seto noticed he had an email from Alister. Normally he got a few a day, and most of them were either blank to get Seto’s attention, or had silly messages in them. He only usually got one a day that contained work related material. Opening the email Seto glanced over it. It was a report on the situation of Kaiba Corps security, and it had a report attached. Seto smiled involuntarily and his thoughts shifted to Alister.

It had been a couple of years since they had gotten together in a serious relationship, but Seto remembered the day that had started it all like it was yesterday.

\--

_Alister couldn’t deny he was nervous as he was accompanied to the office of Kaiba Seto. It had been years since the two had seen each other and the last time they had Alister had been attempting to kill Seto, Mokuba and himself. And if there was one thing about Kaiba, it was that he held grudges. The security man was silent by his side and when the lift finally opened on the right floor someone else came forward and led Alister to the right room. A simple word of “Come” sounded from inside the office and Alister walked inside with his gut in knots. Seto was stood behind his desk slipping into a suit jacket and a coat._

_“I was wondering if you’d accept my offer to come here.” The CEO said, fixing Alister with those bright blue eyes. Alister had always found them really stunning, even when he hated Kaiba and everything he owned._

_“I was more confused by the job offer,” Alister admitted. It was hard to get his words out coherently because he was so nervous, but Kaiba didn’t seem to notice. “I always thought you’d never want to see me again.”_

_“It would have been ideal was I as immature and judgemental as when I was younger,” Kaiba replied with a casual shrug, “But I’ve grown up and I can make decisions regarding individuals not based off what they may have tried to do to me in the past.”_

_Alister looked sheepish and glanced around the office._

_“I’m about to go out on my lunch, you didn’t really show up at a good time. Do you want to come out for a coffee with me?” Kaiba continued, fastening his coat and grabbing his wallet from the desk._

_“You…you want me to go for a coffee with you?” Alister questioned. “Are you sure?”_

_“I don’t see why we can’t have the same conversation at a coffee shop.” Seto shrugged, “Otherwise you can wait until I’m back.”_

_“Oh um…then sure.”_

_And that was how Alister found himself sitting in an upscale coffee place with Kaiba across from him nursing a large latte with a huge serving of cream and marshmallows. If there was an awkward air between them Kaiba didn’t seem to be showing it, his blue eyes focused on his phone as he scrolled through something, his brow furrowed. Alister waited in silence, sipping his frappe and looking anywhere but at Kaiba._

_“Are you going to take the job offer?” Kaiba asked suddenly, putting his phone down and looking up at Alister._

_“Oh. It was so out of the blue I didn’t actually look at what the job was.” Alister admitted in embarrassment._

_“It’s working security for Kaiba Corp, it’s a highly trust position.” Kaiba explained slowly, pausing to take a sip of his coffee, although Alister wasn’t sure if he could get any through the mountain of cream. “It’s a third party company that we employ to run protection and security for the entirety of Kaiba Corp, but they only hire employees that I’ve signed off on.”_

_“So I wouldn’t be working directly for you?” Alister guessed._

_Kaiba shook his head, “I can order you, if I wanted to, since you’re dealing with my company, but your direct orders will come from the boss of this company.” There was a twinkle of amusement in Kaiba’s eyes and to Alister it seemed so misplaced and alien from the angry, childish teenager he had known. But, as Kaiba had said, he had matured, and clearly for the better.  
“The job I offered you relates to digital security, so our files and products, making sure they’re not hacked into or changed. It’s rather straight forward for someone as advanced as you. But there are other roles available, once you have the experience working for Kaiba Corp.”_

_“Kaiba I…are you sure about this? I bought your company out from under you once and now you want to give me access to all the data?” Alister had to ask, it was burning in the back of his mind. There was no way Kaiba would actually trust him with that right? He couldn’t see it happening, but Kaiba’s expression didn’t change, he just plunged a spoon into the cream and swirled the latte around so the cream started to dissolve._

_“I trust you to perform this job.” The CEO eventually replied light, “Because I expect you to have matured like I have. I took into consideration you may have had issues working for Kaiba Corp itself, which is one of the reasons I waited for a security posting under this third party company. Feel free to turn the job down Alister, it won’t be a problem.”_

_“Do I have to answer you right now?” Alister asked, “Can I have some thinking time?”_

_Kaiba shrugged and nodded, “If you need it. You have two working days and if you don’t reply to me I’ll find someone else.”_

_The rest of their time spent in the coffee shop passed mostly in silence and Alister still felt awkward until he saw Kaiba smile. It wasn’t something he had ever seen before, especially a smile that reached the CEO’s eyes, he had only ever seen smug smiles before. Alister’s attention was captured entirely by that expression and he didn’t notice when Kaiba glanced up and caught him staring._

_“Is there something on my face?” Kaiba asked, his tone mocking._

_Alister bristled but found a need to laugh rising in his chest. Kaiba seemed to be struggling to hold in his own laughter as well._

_“I have to say, I was hoping you’d wear the same shirt you wore the first time we met.” The brown haired man continued leisurely, as if he were discussing something trivial. “That reveal was certainly entertaining.”_

_Flushing bright red Alister glanced down at what he was wearing. He had considered that this was going to be a job interview so he had chosen business dress and none of it revealed his stomach like the shirt Kaiba was referring to._

_“Did you like it that much?” He asked, his mouth dry despite the mouthful of coffee he had just taken._

_Kaiba hummed his agreement as he considered what to say, “Your abs were definitely something. Very distracting. I thought I wasn’t going to be able to speak coherent sentences straight away.”_

_Setting down his coffee cup, which was now empty, Kaiba stood up and a waitress came over to see if he wanted anything else. When he told her he didn’t she thanked him for his continued use of their shop and bade him farewell. Kaiba slipped on his coat while Alister was still trying to process what the CEO had just told him._

_“Two days Alister, I expect to hear from you by then.” Kaiba reiterated, a smug smirk that Alister knew so well firmly in place as he observed the effect his words had had. With that said he was gone, briskly leaving and heading for the car they had come in. Isono, his right hand man, was waiting for him and he glanced back at the seemingly frozen Alister before climbing into the car and driving off._

_Had he heard right? Had Kaiba Seto, the CEO of Kaiba Corp and a man he had hated for years really just flirted with him? It had been subtle but it had been there. All of a sudden this job seemed to offer a lot of interesting opportunities._

_\--_

Starting suddenly as his phone rang, the memory faded and Seto had to grab his desk to stop himself from falling out of his chair. Grabbing the phone Seto answered it a lot more brusquely then he had intended.

“ _What’s wrong Seto?”_ Alister’s voice came down the receiver and Seto smiled.

“Nothing sorry, I was just lost in memories.” He admitted, “Is something wrong?”

“ _How much free time do you have?”_

Shaking his head Seto glanced at the clock, “About fifteen minutes until my next meeting starts. After that Isono and I are going out for lunch, we’ve got business to discuss while we do. After that I’ve got an hour and a half alone in my office where I’m supposed to read reports.”

“ _Free time hmm?”_ Alister was grinning, Seto was sure of it.

“Yes free time. For working. Do you want to come up so I can go through your report with you?” Seto suggested. Alister knew all phone calls within Kaiba Corp were recorded, and even if Seto was the CEO and had all his employees respect, it was best to keep it secret what the two met in Seto’s office for.

“ _Alright. So what time?”_

“Two.” Seto said shortly, “Don’t be late.”

“ _I won’t.”_

//

Alister was waiting in Seto’s office when Seto got back from lunch at quarter to two. He was sat in Seto’s chair at the desk, looking out over Domino City and clearly lost in thought. He didn’t seem to hear Seto come in and take his coat off, so Seto padded quietly over to him and tipped the chair suddenly, causing Alister to freak and jolt up out of it.

“Seto!” Alister whined, but he didn’t waste any time gluing himself to Seto’s chest with a sly grin.

Seto reached behind him and pulled a small remote from the desk. With a press of a button the windows darkened and the cameras in the room disappeared into the ceiling.

“You’re not going to record us?” Alister asked jokingly. Seto rolled his eyes and stopped Alister’s next words with a kiss. Alister’s hands curled into Seto’s shirt, eventually moving to hook around his tie and loosen it. Tilting Alister’s head to the side Seto kissed along his jaw and down his neck, biting the joint between neck and shoulder and causing the red head to moan.

“Why would I record this?” Seto purred, “The memories are always good enough.”

Alister shivered and deftly pulled off Seto’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Seto licked the bite mark he had made on Alister’s neck and pulled back. Alister followed and bit into his collar bone, achieving a sharp gasp from Seto. The CEO quickly flipped their positions and pressed Alister against the desk, one hand on either side of him and a leg slipped between Alister’s knees before Alister even knew what had happened.

“You’re always so aggressive with office sex.” Alister breathed, his lips inches away from Seto’s.

“That’s because even though I sent my secretary away for a bit, the door is open and anyone could come up. This is an unofficial meeting.” Seto murmured back, leaving a ghost of a kiss on Alister’s lips.

“Would you care if someone walked in and found you bending me over a desk?” Alister whispered, pulling Seto down by his lapels so he could kiss him before waiting for a response. Seto kept his hands on the desk, holding his weight up whilst Alister explored, tracing his muscles and the dark trail of hair that went from his navel down below his waistline. Tensing as Alister undid his belt and pants Seto buried his face in his lover’s shoulder and sighed happily.

“Are you okay Seto?” Alister asked quietly, pulling his hands back.

“Mm.” Seto murmured, “I’m alright. I love you.”

Alister pulled back and looked into Seto’s eyes, a little surprised by the sudden admission. “I love you too. Are you okay Seto, this is very sudden?”

“It’s been crazy for the last couple of days Alister,” Seto said quietly, “And I’m sorry I pushed you away, didn’t tell you what was going on.”

“It’s fine Seto,” Alister said reassuringly. “It’s fine. I don’t really understand what’s happening still really, but I trust you Seto. Akefia is a mad man right?”

“He is.” Seto agreed. He felt bad keeping the details of his Egyptian life secret from Alister, but there was a part of him that knew it wasn’t the right time to tell him yet. It was too much, too soon and too crazy. Alister seemed to be able to tell that Seto was worrying about something, as he kissed him again deeply, arms winding around Seto’s neck.

“I’ll take your mind off anything and everything to do with Akefia.” He murmured with a grin.

Before Seto could reply there was a knock at the door before Isono’s voice rang out. “Mr. Kaiba, there’s a call coming through from Industrial Illusions.”

Seto sighed and moved out of Alister’s grasp, quickly re-buttoning his shirt but leaving his tie off. “I’ve got to take this. Pegasus is…annoying when ignored.”

“Trust me I know how annoying he can be.” Alister laughed, “Until later then. And you won’t be able to think about anything but me.”

“I already can’t.” Seto replied smoothly as he sank into his chair and pulled himself over to the desk.

Alister’s heart skipped a beat in excitement. It still threw him sometimes when Seto smoothly flirted with him, it just didn’t fit the image he had of the CEO. But he liked it, and Alister couldn’t deny that Seto had definitely gotten smoother since their first meeting. Isono shot him a knowing look when he left the office and Alister looked a little sheepish, but he went back to work with a smile on his face.


	12. Angstshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik and Ryo talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not rly a ship chapter yet since they're not together but...they will be :L

 

 

The coffee shop was loud and Ryo was tired. It had been a hard couple of days after Akefia had moved in. Malik had been stressed, Rishid had been stressed as well but he hid it better and Ryo hadn’t been sleeping properly. Akefia was a master thief, if he wanted to get out of the basement Ryo didn’t doubt that he could have done.

That being said there were no incidents and Akefia was always in the basement in the morning when Malik went to get him out. Malik explained it was probably because modern locks confused Akefia. Even with the memories of the Spirit of the Ring inside him, Akefia’s ancient memories were the more prevalent ones. And modern locks were nothing like ancient locks, and he didn’t have the tools to break them. It didn’t really help Ryo’s anxiety but Malik’s presence did.

“Ryo are you okay?”

Malik’s voice broke through Ryo’s thoughts and Ryo jumped, nearly spilling his tea.

“Sorry I got a little…I got a little lost in thought.” Ryo murmured, “Did you say something?”

“I asked you something actually,” Malik admitted, his hands wrapped around his coffee mug. “Um…it’s been bugging me for a while, and I just need to find an answer.”

“What is it?” Ryo asked.

Malik looked a little embarrassed, and considered his words before he spoke. “During Battle City I…did a lot of bad things to you. I never even really thought about you. I just…I wanted to know how it affected you I guess? When I went home to Egypt with Isis and Rishid we talked about a lot of the things I did and it really helped us…connect again. We never really connected in the first place but, I need to know. If you’re comfortable telling me.”

Ryo was silent for a while after Malik had spoken. He was glad now he had chosen this specific coffee shop, it had little singular booths that allowed the customers to have space and privacy. This wasn’t the sort of conversation he expected to have in public, but he understood where Malik was coming from.

“I’m used to the Spirit of the Ring using me and abusing me like that so it felt pretty normal.” He shrugged, “It was a quite a long time ago Malik, I don’t really remember how I felt about it. It was just a normal thing. The Spirit would take over and I’d wake up hours, days or even weeks later and only have a semblance of an idea of what had happened. I remember you stabbing me, and then not much after that. I don’t blame you for it, I know you must have had your reasons.” Pausing Ryo glanced at Malik and noticed the Egyptian looked sheepish. “I have a question for you too Malik.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t really have many complicated feelings over what happened to me because of you because I blame the Spirit for most of it.” Ryo explained, “But I want to know why.”

“Why I hurt you?” Malik asked.

“Why you hurt me, why you went after Yuugi, and the Pharaoh. What drove you to these acts? Why did you become…Marik? I never really got an explanation for what happened, so I’d like one.” Ryo clarified.

“Ah okay. I can explain that.” Malik agreed, “If you want.”

Ryo nodded and sipped his tea. Malik took a gulp of his coffee and hunched his shoulders a little bit.

“I’m a Tomb Keeper, and it’s been my families job for thousands of years to protect the Pharaoh’s Tomb from anything for when the Pharaoh came back and would need our help to regain his memories and save the world.” Malik began. “The Tomb Keepers were never allowed to leave the tomb. The male heir of the family carries the Pharaohs’ secret with him, etched into his skin. My father cut the secret into my back with a white hot blade when I was just a child. That’s when it all started when I think back. It didn’t help that I managed to convince Isis to take me to see the outside world. Seeing everything that I was missing, all this modern technology, and knowing that I would to spend all my time underground, it made something snap in my head.”

“That sounds horrible.” Ryo murmured, his hand moving forward to rest gently on top of Malik’s in the middle of the table.

Malik smiled and shrugged. “It was terrible then and it was terrible for a while. But I’ve accepted it now. I even made my home in the Tombs when I finally went back home. But it was my entire motivation. I lost my childhood, my freedom, I was going to be trapped for my entire life and it was down to an ancient dead King who may not even come back during my lifetime. I rebelled and I got my freedom. And when I heard about the Pharaoh being back again and stuck inside the Millennium Puzzle I decided to take revenge for what I’d suffered. And free myself forever from his shadow.”

Malik glanced around the coffee shop to make sure there weren’t any people near them before continuing. “I don’t really remember when Marik came about, or what he was really. He killed my father when I was a child and there had to be some sort of…magic involved because Rishid got a ritual on his face to control him. It’s seems so childish now.”

Ryo took hold of Malik’s hand tighter and rubbed the back with his thumb. “It’s not childish Malik, it was a very personal reason for you wasn’t it?”

Malik nodded. “I hurt a lot of people. And when Marik was in my body and I was working with the Spirit of the Ring fighting to get it back I realised that revenge probably wasn’t worth dying for. I had some pretty severe therapy when I went home and I atoned for my actions against my sister and brother. And the Pharaoh forgave me for what I did. He agreed it was a rather barbaric and inhuman way to live. Does that answer everything?”

Ryo nodded. “I think so. I’m sorry.”

Malik shook his head fiercely, “Don’t apologise, I don’t…I don’t have any feelings of hatred or anger towards the Pharaoh anymore. I’m just sort of embarrassed by what I did.”

“Did you know the Spirit of the Ring was Akefia?” Ryo asked.

Malik shook his head. “I didn’t really, I knew he had some connection to the Pharaoh since he was trapped in one of the Millennium Items but I never made the connection. All I knew was that Spirit wanted revenge against the Pharaoh and we could work together for our mutual benefit.”

Ryo hummed and drank the last of his tea. Malik took the last gulp of his coffee as well and smiled. “We should go. I don’t want to leave Rishid alone with Marik and Akefia for too long.”

“Malik wait!” Ryo exclaimed suddenly, tightening his grip on Malik’s hand as the dark skinned man moved to stand. Twisting around back to look at Ryo, Malik was shocked when the white haired man stood up and kissed him. Before Malik could even respond Ryo had pulled back, his face bright red, and stammered an apology.

Malik smiled and shifted his hand so he was holding Ryo’s properly. “Remember what we talked about?”

“Taking it slow…I know.” Ryo muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Malik said, “I didn’t mind. I just don’t want you to get hurt by rushing into something like this, especially since you’re so stressed right now.”

“I know.” Ryo repeated, “Maybe when we’ve calmed down…and things are a little more normal we could go to a coffee shop again. But…on a date?”

Nodding and entwining their fingers, Malik pulled Ryo out of the booth and to the door so they could start heading home. “I’d like that.”


	13. Sickleshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akefia and Marik's turn. It's not as shippy as the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last ship based chapter /o/ now the fic is finally moving on to the "second season" you could say :L

 

 

“You’re being quite tame considering the freedom you wanted.” Marik mused, leaning on the windowsill and staring up at the sky. Akefia was lay on the bed staring straight up at the small window in the ceiling, watching the sky as well.

“Well now baby Ryo can track me and control me, so what’s the point?” Akefia shrugged. He could see a plane trailing lazily across the sky thousands of miles above him.

“It’s frustrating isn’t it?” Marik asked angrily, shaking the wrist he wore the gold bangle on. “I wish we could break them off.”

Akefia laughed, “Of course you’d want to do that. You’re like…the epitome of chaos.”

“Evil not chaos. The bad side of a person in human form, so to speak,” Marik corrected, “I’m not chaotic.”

Akefia sat up and fixed Marik with a keen stare. “What would happen if we killed Malik and Ryo? You seem to know about these bonds.”

“We’d disappear too.” Marik replied despondently, “We’re only here because of Malik and Ryo, and the ancient Egyptian magic he used. If we killed them then we wouldn’t be able to stay.”

Akefia sighed and flopped back onto his bed. “There has to be something to do that’s fun around here, especially when we’re locked up here.”

“There are some fun things we can do,” Marik grinned, shifting in his seat to face the thief. Reaching into his pocket and withdrawing some condoms and lubricant Marik raised one eyebrow at the thief and he grinned as well.

“Well that could be fun,” Akefia purred, beckoning Marik over to the bed. Marik climbed over him quickly, one leg between Akefia’s and his hands on either side of his shoulders, pinning the thief beneath him. “Well, well, well, this isn’t the position that I want to be in.” Akefia murmured, and with swift movements he brought his knees up, shoved Marik off him and pinned him down.

“I should have known you were a fighter.” Marik chuckled, struggling to try and switch their positions again. Akefia’s hands were busy on his jeans, pulling his buttons open and yanking them down with little care for comfort. With a tight grip on Marik’s hips, Akefia flipped Marik again so he was on his back and immediately brought his mouth down on Marik’s thigh. His teeth bit into Marik’s thigh, inevitably leaving marks but Marik moaned, spreading his legs wider and allowing Akefia more access.

“Do you want me to draw blood?” Akefia murmured, his lips still pressed into Marik’s thigh.

“As long as you don’t…ah…bite off a chunk of skin…nn…do what you want.” Marik’s response was broken and Akefia laughed quietly.

Exploring more of Marik’s thigh, Akefia left a trail of bites down to his knee and then back up to the joint of leg and groin. Marik’s muscles contracted as Akefia sank his teeth in, perilously close to his balls, but it just gave Akefia more to bite and he took complete advantage of it. A thin trickle of blood ran down Marik’s leg and Akefia grinned.

“Do you want me to scream?” Marik asked, grabbing Akefia’s hair and pulling him up to the top of the bed and sinking his teeth into Akefia’s shoulder. Akefia gasped and his hands curled into fists at the sudden prick of pain. “Do you want me to be so noisy the entire house hears?” Emphasising his words again with a deep bite to Akefia’s shoulder, it was Marik’s turn to grin as he drew blood.

“Let the entire house now exactly what we’re doing.” Akefia whispered, nipping Marik’s earlobe as he purred right down his ear, making the blonde shiver.

Deft fingers wrapped around Marik’s dick and slowly tugged at it, sending electric shocks down Marik’s spine. Not one to lie there and take it he shifted and grabbed for Akefia’s dick, causing the thief to hiss and bite into Marik’s shoulder. The mutual masturbation session was violent and quick, Marik spilling over Akefia’s hand only a few seconds before Akefia came as well, groaning and shivering. Marik’s shoulder had several fresh bite marks, each one trickling blood down Marik’s chest and shoulder. Akefia’s arm was covered in scratches from Marik’s free hand.

“Marik…I’m not going in dry.” Akefia murmured as he licked the blood from his teeth. “But I’m not going to be gentle.”

“Do whatever,” Marik growled, biting at Akefia again but the thief moved out of his reach with a short laugh. Grabbing the lube bottle from the bed Akefia squirted it onto his fingers. Marik lay back on the bed, one arm behind his head, cocky grin in place and legs spread wide to receive Akefia’s cold fingers.

//

There was a somewhat awkward air in the house when Akefia and Marik were finally let out of the attic. Marik had been extremely vocal, and both Akefia and Marik were covered in bruises, bites and dried flecks of blood. Malik and Ryo were sat at the kitchen table, but they avoided both Akefia and Marik’s eyes. Rishid was sitting with them but his face was a mask.

Marik grabbed some toast from the table – it was cold but he didn’t care – and chewed it while Akefia poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Did you have fun?” Malik asked, raising his own cup of coffee to hide his wicked grin. Ryo went bright red.

“More fun than I’ve had for a while.” Marik grinned as he munched on his toast. “You’ll have to lock me up there more often.”

“I don’t think the neighbours would appreciate that.” Malik replied, shaking his head, “But as long as it keeps you-.”

“Quiet?”

Looking up through his brows at Marik, Malik took a gulp of coffee in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Ryo was so red Marik and Akefia wondered if he were about to pass out, but his fingers were white from where they gripped his cup.

“I was going to say occupied.” Malik finally managed to say, “Just don’t kill each other.”

“Oh it’s far too fun for that.” Akefia laughed, “It actually makes living here with all of you quite bearable.”

Marik crossed over to where Akefia was stood and latched onto his shoulder, eliciting a groan from him. Rolling his eyes Malik went back to his coffee, taking Ryo’s hand under the table to give him something to squeeze as he dealt with his embarrassment.


	14. Off balance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life never really stayed peaceful. Atem, Yuugi, Malik, Seto and Akefia all faint and Malik and Atem both have visions. Akefia has the answers on what's wrong and Malik has to take a trip back to Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh it's been a while :L i've started a new job and all the training and finally going out on the floor was rly hard and stressful.   
> but i'm slowly getting into the swing of things now so hopefully more chapters will be coming out /o/ thank you for all the continued support.

 

 

Three weeks passed by somewhat normally after Akefia had been captured and returned to Malik’s custody. Atem, Yuugi, Jou, Anzu, Otogi, Honda and Mai met up a lot during those three weeks, and each took time to fill Atem in with things he had missed. Malik and Ryo came along from time to time, and soon the coffee shop they met in knew their orders and usually got them ready when they came in. Yuugi felt calm after a week, convinced that it was going to be alright and peaceful since Akefia was under control, as was Marik. But there was definitely a part of him that was convinced it wasn’t going to continue being peaceful. And he was right.

At the beginning of the fourth week Atem told Yuugi he was feeling sick. Yuugi made him stay in bed and looked after the shop himself, but by the end of the day he wasn’t feeling too good himself.

“Maybe there’s a bug going round,” He suggested when Atem voiced concern.

“Have any of our friends told you they were feeling sick?” The Pharaoh inquired, sitting up in bed and fixing Yuugi with a worried stare. As Yuugi shook his head he looked Atem over. He was paler than normal and there was a sheen of sweat on his skin. His eyes looked hazy and unfocused and he was frowning as he looked at Yuugi.

“No one.” Yuugi admitted, “Jou thought he was getting a cold over the weekend, but it cleared up pretty quickly and we didn’t see him so I doubt we got it from him.”

Atem smiled as best he could, considering how he was feeling and moved to stand from the bed. Yuugi moved at the same time to usher him back down and both froze. Without warning nausea rose up in them both, sending Yuugi to his knees and Atem backwards onto the bed.

“A-Atem what’s h-happening?” Yuugi gasped, letting his head rest the floor as nausea and pain washed over him.

“I-I don’t know.” Atem replied through gritted teeth.

Yuugi attempted to crawl towards the bed but fell forward, the nausea overtaking him. Atem fell too, both him and Yuugi falling unconscious at the same time.

//

“Mr. Kaiba are you okay?” A board member asked as Seto stumbled to his feet in the middle of the meeting. Seto didn’t reply, one hand covering his stomach. He had been sitting with his head resting on his hands listening to reports about quarterly profits when a sudden nausea had come over him and he had nearly been sick. Isono crossed over to him immediately and many of the board members rose to their feet as well to make sure their boss was okay.

“Mr. Kaiba,” Isono said quietly, wrapping an arm around Seto’s shoulders and taking him away from the desk. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Seto muttered, coughing as he heaved behind his hand. “I don’t feel well. Give me a moment and get me some water please Isono and I’ll be fine.”

“Of course Mr. Kaiba.” Isono agreed.

Seto turned away from the board members and leant forward against the window. He felt terrible but he couldn’t put his finger on why. He hadn’t been ill previous to this, and neither had Alister or Mokuba, or Isono for that matter. And there weren’t really many people he had had contact with besides them.

“Would you like to postpone this meeting, Mr. Kaiba?” Another board member asked quietly, “We can give our reports to you at a later time.”

“No,” Kaiba shook his head, “No. Let me get…a glass of…water and-.”

Clapping a hand to his mouth Seto didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. The nausea grew too strong and Seto found his world growing dark. Isono barely managed to make it back in time to catch Seto as he fainted, causing uproar among his board members.

//

“I’ve drunk way too much coffee this past week,” Malik laughed as he waited for Ryo to open his front door. Ryo laughed and nodded in agreement, pushing the door open and entering first. They found Akefia and Marik lounging on the couch watching TV. When Akefia tilted his head back to look at Ryo and Malik coming in, and as soon as Akefia’s eyes met Malik’s both of them stopped moving.

“Malik are you okay?” Ryo asked, turning back around and noticing Malik was rooted to the spot, his eyes focused on Akefia. “What’s wrong?”

“Um…I don’t feel…right.” Malik said, stumbling forward to the couch and sinking down onto his knees in front of Akefia. Akefia shifted and peered right into Malik’s eyes.

“Do you feel sick?” He asked quietly, his voice a little hoarse.

Malik nodded, “And nauseous. What’s going on?”

“I have an idea.” Akefia whispered, “But I can’t confirm it yet. You might want to sit down.”

Rishid came into the room just as Malik scrambled backwards and heaved.

“Malik?!”

“I’ll be…okay.” Malik gasped, still focused on Akefia. Ryo was at his side immediately as well, and Marik shifted on the couch as well to get a better look at what was going on, grinning.

Akefia was the first to pass out, falling forwards. Marik grabbed him before he fell off the couch and hoisted him back onto it just as Malik fell forward too.

“What’s going on?!” Ryo exclaimed, helping Rishid lie Malik on the floor.

“I don’t know,” The Egyptian replied, “I’m going to phone my sister and see if she has any idea.”

Ryo nodded and looked down at Malik. His face was peaceful, as was Akefia’s, but to faint so suddenly, it wasn’t normal. Something was wrong, and Ryo didn’t have a good feeling about what it was.

//

_Standing in the vast blackness he had become used to in his dreams, Malik waited patiently for the Pharaoh’s court to appear. This was similar to how his dreams had been when the Pharaoh had been trying to pass him a message, only he hadn’t fainted during those times. When members of the Pharaoh’s court finally did start appearing Malik couldn’t help but notice that Set, Isis and the Pharaoh Atem himself were missing. It was Shada that approached him, and Malik felt relaxed since he bore a striking resemblance to Rishid._

_“You are the protector of the Pharaoh,” Shada began, acknowledging Malik with a small smile. “You must be careful.”_

_“Why?” Malik asked, “What’s wrong?”_

_“The world has been thrown off balance by the Pharaoh’s return. As the protector of the Pharaoh you need to do something.” Shada explained._

_Malik frowned. Shada didn’t actually explain anything to him, just that there was a problem. “Can you give me any details?” He asked hopefully._

_“Protect the Pharaoh.” Shada said quietly before turning and walking back towards the rest of the Pharaoh’s court._

_Malik was enveloped by the blackness again. When he opened his eyes this time he saw Yuugi, Atem, Seto and Akefia suspended in the blackness, eyes closed and body’s limp. It was hard to keep his own eyes open but Malik forced himself too, looking for any clues about what Shada had said. His eyes widened when he realised that Akefia and Atem seemed to be fading, whilst Seto and Yuugi had normal, opaque bodies. What could that mean? Shada had said the Pharaoh’s return had thrown the world off balance, if Malik didn’t sort that out would Akefia and Atem disappear? They weren’t supposed to be in the world, and the world was doing something about it._

_Before Malik could notice anything else his eyes slipped closed and he fell unconscious._

//

“Malik! Malik wake up!”

Ryo’s panicked voice was the first thing Malik heard when he first started coming round. Cracking one eye open Malik realised he was lying on the floor in Ryo’s living room, with Ryo himself kneeling next to him on one side and Rishid on the other.

“Malik, are you okay?” Rishid inquired, gently placing a hand on Malik’s forehead to check for a fever. “Do you need some water?”

Malik shook his head, struggling to sit up. Akefia was still unconscious, lying on the couch with Marik sitting on the arm watching him. “I need to talk to the Pharaoh and Yuugi, someone give me a phone!”

Ryo was the first to move, grabbing his mobile from his pocket and handing it to Malik. Dialling Yuugi’s number Malik grew a little more anxious as the phone kept ringing and when it went to voice mail he remembered Shada’s words. _“Protect the Pharaoh.”_

“Malik what’s going on?” Rishid demanded. “I phoned Isis when you fainted and she told me that she nearly did as well, she can sense there’s something wrong.”

“I saw a vision. Almost like the dreams I’d been having before I realised what the Pharaoh wanted. Shada, one of the Pharaoh’s advisors, spoke to me, he told me that the world was off balance with the Pharaoh’s return. He told me to protect the Pharaoh. I need to see him.” Malik said hurriedly, forcing himself to his feet. “I need to make sure he’s okay.”

“You don’t even know if he’s at home.” Ryo pointed out, placing one hand on the small of Malik’s back to steady him. “What are you going to do if he’s not?”

“Walk around the entire city to find him if I have to.” Malik replied. “My job as a Tomb Keeper ended when I gave Atem the secrets to recovering his memory, but when I recovered from my hatred for him I decided I would do all I could to protect him if needs be. Now his advisors have sent me a vision telling me that I need to protect him, and I’m going to find him to make sure he does.”

“I’m coming with you.” Rishid declared. “You’re still woozy.”

Malik grinned and nodded, “Thanks Rishid but you should stay here with Marik and Akefia, we can’t risk them escaping. Ryo, will you come with me?”

“Of course.” Ryo agreed, “Are we going now?”

Malik nodded, “As soon as possible. Let’s go.”

Rishid turned his attention to Akefia and Marik, sinking into one of the chairs and keeping a watchful eye on the other two Egyptians.

//

Atem woke first, in shock, and found Yuugi still lying prostate on the floor. His head was swimming and his body felt sluggish since he was still ill. Stumbling from the bed Atem made his way over to Yuugi and turned the boy over, pulling him into his lap and brushed his hair from his eyes.

“Yuugi,” He said quietly, “Yuugi!” He shook his partner a little bit and Yuugi groaned. After a moment he opened his eyes and stared up at Atem in shock and confusion.

“What happened?”

“We passed out.” Atem explained, “I’m not sure why. While I was unconscious I saw my advisors from my time as a Pharaoh. They were trying to speak to me, but I didn’t get what they were saying.”

“My head is hurting.” Yuugi murmured, “I didn’t see anything though. What do you think we should do?”

Atem helped Yuugi sit up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders while he considered the answer. What could they do? The first person that came to mind was Malik. If anyone was going to know anything it would be him.

“My phone has several missed calls,” Yuugi said as he crossed his legs and rubbed at his eyes. “One from Malik and one from Mokuba.”

“Call Mokuba first.” Atem said immediately, “Something could have happened to Kaiba as well, and he should come to the meeting we have with Malik if it did.”

“You call Malik and I’ll call Mokuba,” Yuugi agreed, “We can kill two birds with one stone that way.”

Atem nodded his agreement and went to get his own phone from the bedside table. Adrenaline from his vision was pumping through him but his body was still slow to respond, and it took him a minute of fumbling to finally get the phone unlocked and calling Malik. The Egyptian answered almost immediately.

“ _Pharaoh! Are you okay?!”_

“We’re fine. At least now we are,” Atem responded, sure his confusion was evident in his voice. Malik seemed a little out of breath and there was traffic noise in the background. He was outside and moving fast, did he already know something was wrong? “Yuugi and I fainted a little while ago and I had a vision while I was down. We didn’t know who else to call.”

_“You too? Akefia and me did as well. I had a vision too and Akefia hasn’t woken up yet! Ryo and me are on our way to you in Kame Game Shop! Just stay there Pharaoh!”_

Before Atem could say anything else Malik was gone. Clearly the blonde had seen something disturbing, judging from the fact he was so concerned with getting to Kame Game Shop as quickly as possible. Yuugi was still on the phone so Atem wandered back over to him and sank back onto the floor.

“Kaiba passed out? Is he okay? Did you take him to hospital?” Yuugi was asking, his voice shaking.

_“No, Isono suggested we should wait to see whether he would wake up. Seto’s passed out in work before from over working and lack of sleep, and he’s been fine when he wakes up. What’s going on Yuugi? You sound worried,”_

Mokuba’s voice was so mature Atem was surprised. It took him a moment to realise it had been twelve years and Mokuba would no longer be a child. And he had seen him as well when Akefia had kidnapped him, but so much had been going on during that time that it had barely registered with him.

“We think something is happening relating to the Egyptian past.” Yuugi admitted quietly, “Atem and I fainted as well.”

“As did Malik and Akefia,” Atem informed Yuugi softly. Yuugi looked at him in alarm and Atem could see the fear in his eyes that something was going to go horribly wrong.

“Is Kaiba awake yet?”

_“Isono just text me telling me that he’s starting to come round. What shall I do Yuugi?”_

“Tell Kaiba to come to the shop okay? He shouldn’t argue, not if he’s fainted for the same reason we all did. Don’t worry Mokuba, we’ll sort this all out.” Yuugi decided. Mokuba agreed and hung up. Yuugi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay Yuugi,” Atem said soothingly, hugging Yuugi tightly. “It’ll be fine.”

“And what if it isn’t?” Yuugi asked, his eyes filling with tears involuntarily. “What if something is really wrong and we can’t fix it this time? Did Malik give you any explanation?”

Atem shook his head, “He just told me to stay here, that he and Ryo are coming over.”

“I hope they have an explanation. We should make coffee and tea for when everyone gets here.” Yuugi said, wiping his eyes again and pushing himself up to a standing positon. Atem followed, still sluggish, but waved off Yuugi’s concern and followed him to the kitchen to prepare drinks for their impending guests.

//

In just over half an hour Yuugi, Atem, Akefia, Marik, Malik, Rishid, Ryo and Seto were sitting in Yuugi’s living room. Malik, Ryo, Akefia and Seto were nursing coffees, and the latter was shooting glares at Akefia. The Thief King was ignoring Seto, he didn’t look well.

“So…” Malik began, “We’re all here because we fainted and some of us had visions.”

“Can you just get to the point?” Seto interrupted.

Malik bristled a little bit but nodded. “When I was unconscious I saw the Pharaoh’s advisors. Shada told me that the world had been thrown off balance by the Pharaoh’s return and that I needed to protect the Pharaoh. We need to find out what they mean.”

“I think I know.” Akefia put in before anyone else could speak. All attention turned to him. “During the ancient past I spent a lot of time trying to resurrect the great evil that was Zorc. I infused my soul into him, and when I was brought back alongside the Pharaoh, a small bit of Zorc was brought back into this world as well.”

“Zorc is here?!” Atem exclaimed, rising to his feet in annoyance. “How could this happen?!”

“I just told you,” Akefia snapped. “His existence and mine are linked, so when one comes back the other comes back too. The small part of Zorc that came back alongside me is trying to build power in the world, sending it off balance. The Pharaoh and I shouldn’t even be here in this world, and Zorc isn’t helping.”

“Last time you had to disappear to get rid of Zorc!” Yuugi cried, standing up alongside Atem and taking his hand. “What if you have to do that again?!”

“I won’t.” Atem said softly, “Zorc isn’t at full power and since Akefia here doesn’t have the means or the want to resurrect him properly, it should be easy to get rid of him and put the world back on balance.”

Yuugi nodded and returned to his seat, Atem doing the same.

Seto scoffed. “Why is it always to do with this stupid Egyptian past?” He asked, folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

“You can’t deny it this time Kaiba.” Atem responded, folding his arms as well and fixing Kaiba with a firm stare. “You fainted like the rest of us did. And you have those memories of Priest Set.”

“I know.” Seto grumbled. “So what do we do?”

“I’m going to go back to Egypt,” Malik announced when Akefia shrugged. “There might be something there that explains what we need to do. And if the essence of Zorc that is in this world will be heading for Kul Elna because that’s where he gained his power from originally. And Akefia, you’re coming with me.”

Akefia shrugged, “Fine. I don’t want to disappear.”

“Let me come with you too.” Atem requested.

Malik let out a sigh and shook his head. “Shada told me to protect you, and I have a feeling that if I took you to Egypt you wouldn’t be safe. Please remain here and I’ll contact you if I need you. Zorc might not even be in Egypt.”

Atem nodded in agreement and smiled. “We’ll await your word, Malik.”

Malik stood and stretched, “Well I’ve got to go home and pack, so, I’ll let you know when I get there. Don’t worry Pharaoh, Yuugi, I’ll find something out so we can fix it.”

“Thank you Malik. I don’t deserve your service.” Atem said softly.

Malik shrugged, “You’re my Pharaoh and I’ve accepted that. I want to fix these problems, since I’ve had a part in causing it.”

Rishid, Akefia and Ryo stood as well and after a few short goodbyes they left.

Rishid moved closer to Malik before Ryo could and murmured, “Let me come with you.”

“Stay here, protect the Pharaoh.” Malik whispered back, “Even though I have a bad feeling about taking him with me, I have a bad feeling about leaving him behind as well.”

“What about Marik and Akefia?” Rishid asked.

“I’ll take Akefia with me. Marik as well it might be safer to take him too. He can help anyway; he can read ancient Egyptian like me.” Malik decided, “I can watch them both.”

“Are you sure?” Rishid pressed.

Malik nodded, “It’ll be fine. While I’m packing can you phone Isis and get me three priority tickets?”

“Make that four,” Ryo interrupted, “I’m coming with you too.”

“Ryo-.”

“Malik I can read ancient Egyptian, I’ve studied it and I can translate. I can help you with any texts. And I won’t be as temperamental as Marik.” Ryo said firmly.

Malik chuckled and nodded, “I can believe that. Okay, make that four priority tickets.”

“Got it.” Rishid agreed and pulled out his phone.

Malik took a deep breath and sighed, “I guess it’s back to Egypt.”


	15. To Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto and Atem share strange dreams. When Seto's guess about their meaning turns out to be true, he, Atem and Yuugi decide to go to Egypt and hurry up Malik's investigation there into the imbalance in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop another chapter /o/  
> it's a bit shorter than some of the other chapters, it's more of a "setting up the major parts of the plot" chapter than anything else.

 

 

It was the middle of the night when Seto awoke, sweating and panting in fear. Alister stirred next to him, but didn’t wake up. Running a hand through his hair, Seto slid his legs over the edge of the bed and hunched over. That dream…what did it mean? These dreams had been happening for the last week since Malik had taken Akefia and gone to Egypt. The dreams had always been a black space with the same sense of foreboding but this time it had been different. While in the black space the Blue Eyes White Dragon had appeared but it was different than the card when it appeared via holograms. It was the monster that had appeared during the ancient past. The soul monster that had been ripped out of Kisara’s soul.

Clearing his throat Seto climbed from the bed and left the room. He had left his mobile in his home office, so he went to get it and dialled Yuugi’s number.

“ _Kaiba? It’s three in the morning what’s going on?”_ Yuugi asked when he answered, sounding extremely tired.

“Sorry…is Atem there?” Seto asked.

“ _Ah yeah…he just had a nightmare so he’s in the bathroom hang on.”_

Seto froze and took a calming breath. Atem had had a nightmare as well. Were they having the same nightmares? Considering the nausea hadn’t gone away Seto assumed that these nightmares had something to do with the imbalance in the world.

“ _Kaiba? What’s wrong?”_

“Yuugi said you had a nightmare.” Seto began, “…what was it about?”

“ _Why?”_

“Would you just tell me, please?!” Seto snapped, “Please.”

“ _I was stood in a black space and I was afraid. I’ve been having dreams like that for the past couple of weeks. Tonight was different. Diabound, the Soul Monster that Akefia used in the ancient past, appeared before me. Why are you calling, Kaiba?”_

“I’ve been having the same dreams.” Seto admitted, “What does it mean?”

“ _I’ve not quite figured it out yet.”_ Atem replied quietly, “ _I was going to call Malik tomorrow and ask him if he had any idea. Can you think of anything?”_

Seto considered it and shrugged. Racking his brain Seto sighed and shook his head. “Soul Monsters were ripped out of people when we were in the ancient past, so…if we’re seeing Soul Monsters appear again then maybe…that’s going to start happening again?”

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone. “ _Impossible! How could that happen? It was down to your power using the Millennium Rod that allowed us to do that in the first place.”_

“It wasn’t just the Millennium Rod that allowed Soul Monsters to be born,” Seto countered, “People with a strong enough will could produce their own Soul Monsters as well. Kisara did it, Akefia did it, and we could do it. Look Malik said he was told that the world is off-balance, anything could happen. Why else would we both be having these dreams?”

“ _What do you suggest we do?”_

“I’m not your advisor anymore,” Seto scoffed, “I can’t tell you what to do.”

“ _And if you were?”_

Seto sighed. “I’d advise you send Yuugi out of the country. You’re the Pharaoh, it’s because of your return that the world has been thrown off kilter. If this problem is going to start, it’s going to happen here first and spread outward. I’m going to try and get Mokuba and Alister out of the country tomorrow morning.”

“ _They won’t leave. Alister doesn’t even know about your ancient past, does he?”_ Atem inquired.

“No,” Seto snapped, “He doesn’t and he doesn’t need to. I’m not going to explain everything to him…just that it’s dangerous for him to stay here. He was involved with…magic before he should understand.”

“ _Not without the full story. And Mokuba won’t leave your side. And I know Yuugi won’t leave mine. We can figure this out Kaiba. I’ll call Malik in the morning and ask for his input.”_

“You do that.” Seto said, “I want this sorted as quickly as possible Atem. I’m not Priest Set anymore, I don’t want to be bothered by these memories.”

“ _I understand Kaiba. Try and get some rest.”_

Hanging up the phone Seto jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning he saw Alister there with a concerned look on his face.

“I woke up and you were gone,” He began, “And then I heard rushed talking. What’s so important that you have to phone Yuugi in the middle of the night?”

“I wasn’t phoning Yuugi I was phoning Atem,” Seto replied, throwing his phone back onto the desk and leaving the room. Alister followed, still evidently concerned. “It was just a question I had. A rematch in card games, for old time’s sake.”

“And you had to ask that at three in the morning?” Alister inquired, folding his arms and fixing Seto with a sceptical gaze. Seto shrugged, sitting back on the bed and crossing his legs.

“Felt like a good idea at the time?”

“And the spiel you said about sending me and Mokuba out of the country? What was that about?” Alister pressed.

Seto seemed to freeze for a moment but his perfect composure was back so quickly Alister assumed he had imagined it.

“You’re used to magic, after the whole Orichalcos thing right?” Seto asked quietly.

Alister nodded, “I saw some pretty fucked up shit yeah. Why?”

“What if I told you that the person who is currently living with Yuugi, Atem, is actually the reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh resurrected in this world because his enemy came back and he had to defeat him again?” Seto continued. It was a brief and not completely accurate description of why Atem had come back in the first place, but Seto himself just wanted to gauge Alister’s reaction. He looked just as sceptical as before, only slightly more amused.

“I’d say that’s not something I’d expect you to believe.” He said slowly after a few moments of silence, “But since you’re asking me about it I assume you do?”

“Trust me I didn’t for a long time.” Seto grunted, “It was always ridiculous to me but I…witnessed his final duel with Yuugi and I saw him return to those of his ancient past. It sort of…made me believe.”

“And what does that incredible story have to do with getting Mokuba and me out of the country?” Alister asked.

Seto took another calming breath and fixed Alister with a serious gaze. The grin on Alister’s face faded and he looked concerned again.

“There’s danger coming.” Seto began, “And it’s related to Atem. I want to get you out of Japan before it comes, I want you and Mokuba to be safe.”

In the silence that followed Seto and Alister stared into each other’s eyes, Seto willing Alister to accept what he had said and agree to leave Japan and Alister trying to gauge whether Seto was joking or not.

“You’re serious?” Alister finally asked.

Seto nodded.

“I think you’re suffering from lack of sleep.” Alister laughed, stretching and lying back down on the bed. “Go to sleep Seto. Neither I, nor Mokuba nor anyone else in this city is in danger.”

“You just said you believed in magic!” Seto pointed out angrily. “Why is this hard for you to accept?”

Alister sat back up. “Because this literally just came out of nowhere Seto. A proper explanation would be nice. Like how you know this at three in the morning. And why you fainted that time for no apparent reason! And why you seemed to know a random Egyptian man and why all this has started happening because said Egyptian man…and four other Egyptian men to top that off, appeared suddenly. So no, I’m not sure I believe there is any danger. Now go to sleep.”

With that said Alister rolled over and covered himself up to the chin with the blankets. Seto looked at him, incredulous and far too wired to sleep now. He saw there brooding until he heard Alister’s breathing go soft. With the red head asleep again Seto got up and went back to his office. Alister wouldn’t be convinced but Mokuba knew the facts, he would believe him. But even if he did believe, it was a case of trying to get him to leave when Seto wasn’t. Letting his head drop to his desk Seto sighed yet again and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come for him.

//

When it happened, it happened so suddenly Seto didn’t even realise he was doing anything odd. He had been walking along the top of a staircase landing near the entrance to the main KaibaCorp building. There weren’t many people about. Alister was with him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

All of a sudden a shrill scream split the air. Seto turned on instinct and saw one of his employees on the ground, clutching his head. In an instant he had leapt over the edge of the landing – to the shock and worry of Isono and Alister – and was hurrying towards the man.

The way he was crouching was way too familiar, Seto told himself. It was how people had crouched when he had ripped their souls from their bodies and presented them to the Pharaoh. When that happened to people generally they had been left as an empty shell, he couldn’t let that happen to this man. The man looked up when Seto approached him and Seto could see the fear, pain and sheer confusion in his eyes.

“I’ll help you.” He said. The man looked even more confused. Seto thought about what he had just said and realised he had spoken ancient Egyptian out of instinct. Normally he would have corrected himself but it could be his instincts that saved this man.

Standing a little way away from him, Seto raised his right arm as if he were holding the Millennium Rod. With his eyes closed he took deep breaths and felt the power of the Rod running through him. It felt as if he was holding the cool metal object in his hand right now and he could feel every single synapse of his body sparking from the power. There was a mighty roar and Seto opened his eyes in shock, losing his concentration. Above him stood a terrible monster, it was not a duel monster that Seto recognised. The man was collapsed on the ground, his eyes glossy. Alister was yelling something, shouting about holograms and begging for Seto to get away from there, clearly something was malfunctioning in the system.

Seto didn’t move. His instincts told him to stand his ground. So he did. Closing his eyes again Seto sensed the disturbance in the air when the animal brought a giant hand down to swipe at him. The blow never made contact and a cry Seto knew well split the air. It was lucky the entrance hall to the KaibaCorp building was so big, Seto found himself thinking, with this monster and a Blue Eyes White Dragon manifesting there, any structural damage could have been disastrous.

The power of the Rod was running through him again and Seto’s eyes flew open. The Blue Eyes that had appeared from his soul, fused there because of his connections with Kisara, was grappling with the Soul Monster of this random employee, stopping it from hurting Seto himself. Raising his hand again Seto pointed it at the man and spoke.

“By the power of the Gods, I order you, ka, to return to your body.” The words came out in ancient Egyptian and rang through the hall. The Soul Monster stopped fighting the Blue Eyes and turned slowly to Seto. It seemed to be struggling now the words had been said.

Seto moved his hand and pointed at the Soul Monster. “You are a ka, and are not freed until the body you inhabit dies. Only then will you be freed to stand trial before the powerful gods. Now return to your body, ka, or face the wrath of the Egyptian Gods!” Seto cried. He had no idea if what he was doing was going to work but there was this feeling, this presence beside him that told him he was doing the right thing. It was Set, he was sure of it. Set was there guiding him, helping him save this man.

The monster growled but slowly grew smaller and smaller until eventually it disappeared back inside the employee lying prostate on the ground. He coughed and began breathing properly again, although he was still unconscious. The Blue Eyes did not disappear, merely turned to Seto and brought its head down towards him. Seto stroked under its chin absently and smiled.

“Thank you.” He murmured. The Blue Eyes almost seemed to shake its head before slowly disappearing. Seto felt a warmth inside his chest from where it settled back inside him again.

 

The next thing he knew he was on the ground.

“Atem…” He whispered, “Someone get Atem.”

“Mr. Kaiba!” Isono reached him first, helping him up and ordering for someone to phone for an ambulance for the employee. “What happened, Mr. Kaiba.”

“Isono…Soul Monsters…the Pharaoh…it’s happening again.” Seto gasped. He was mindful that Alister was there, but the red head seemed too traumatised to truly be listening. “I need to see Atem.”

“I’ll take you to him straight away Mr. Kaiba.” Isono agreed and helped Seto to his feet.

“Alister stay here,” Seto ordered, finding his voice properly again, “Make sure this man gets to a hospital properly.”

“But Seto-.”

“I’ll be fine just do it!” Seto snapped already stalking off with Isono in tow.

//

“I think we should go to Egypt.” Yuugi said suddenly as the last customer left the shop and he locked the door. He was only closing for lunch but he always locked the door out of habit.

“What?” Atem asked. He had only been half listening. There was a sheen of sweat on his brow and he didn’t look well.

“Atem? What happened?” Yuugi asked, abandoning his train of thought for now.

“I felt something…powerful. I don’t know what it was. What did you say, Yuugi?” Atem explained, trying to offer a smile but it came out more like a grimace.

“I think we should go to Egypt. I know Malik said that he had a sense of foreboding taking you there but we might be of use to him! Plus if what you and Kaiba think is going to happen is true, if you leave for Egypt it might protect Domino City!”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Another voice put in. Yuugi and Atem turned and found Seto and Isono standing by the door, which was now unlocked.

“How did you get in?” Yuugi asked automatically.

“Isono can pick locks.” Seto shrugged, “Let’s go to Egypt.”

“Why? What happened? Was that powerful presence just now you?” Atem demanded.

Seto nodded. “The Soul Monster of an employee of mine just decided to show itself. I trusted my instincts and managed to get it back inside his body but we need a solution to this problem now, or people are going to get hurt.”

“You tapped into the powers you had as Priest Set then?” Atem guessed.

Seto nodded. “I wielded power like I did when I had the Millennium Rod. Something isn’t right with the world and I think we should go to Egypt. So let’s go. I’ve got a private jet waiting. You don’t need to pack, Isono has procured us what we need.”

Atem and Yuugi exchanged a look before both nodded.

“On the way I’m going to phone Jou and tell him,” Yuugi decided, locking up the shop properly when they had all exited and climbing into Seto’s waiting limo. “If this carries on happening he might be able to protect people, along with our other friends.”

“Good idea,” Atem agreed. “Kaiba, have you told Alister?”

“He said me deal with the problem,” Seto replied, “But I haven’t said anything yet. I’ll call him from the plane. Let’s go, we don’t have time to waste.”

“I best call Malik,” Atem remembered, “Tell him we’re coming to him, that the situation has gotten worse.”

Yuugi nodded. “Let’s hope he’s found something whilst he’s been in Egypt.”

“If he hasn’t he soon will when we get there.” Seto said firmly, “I want this over.”

Atem nodded once. “Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ka - one part of the trio that the ancient Egyptians believed made up the soul. The other's would be "ba" and "akh" except not everybody had "akh" as part of their soul.


	16. Some Kind of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto, Atem and Yuugi arrive in Egypt. Malik tells them Akefia has been unconscious since he arrived over a week ago. Seto falls unconscious too.  
> Back in Japan, Jou and friends battle Soul Monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on a roll :L i'm rly into this fic rn so i'm going to get at least another two or three chapters written up and put out in the next couple of days /o/ and there were some recent changes to the future plot as well with some more added twists so i hope you look forward to them

 

 

The plane journey to Egypt could have gone smoother, Yuugi reflected, as he watched the plane slowly descend into the airport. Seto had phoned Alister once the plane had reached its destined altitude and both Atem and Yuugi had heard him shouting even though Seto had been in a different section of the plane. Seto himself offered no complete explanation, but he eventually got Alister to calm down with a small explanation of what was happening, and why he was involved. It wasn’t the truth, but it would do for now.

Jounouchi took the news a lot better, but he was a little annoyed Yuugi had just decided to leave with Kaiba and not inform them before he left. Yuugi had apologised and asked him to hold down fort in Domino City until he and Atem could get this sorted out. Explaining to Jounouchi that there was a potential for monsters to appear from people without any prior warning, Yuugi had gotten reassurance from his friend that he would do whatever he could to help.

It was a long flight and Atem wasn’t used to aircraft so he didn’t particularly enjoy it. He had spent the majority of the time with his seatbelt on and the window blind down so he couldn’t see how high up they were. The private jet was huge in Yuugi’s opinion and he had spent a lot of the trip wandering around taking in the sights. Seto had sat at a small desk in the corner and seemed to be working for the entire journey. Half an hour before they began their descent Atem had eventually fallen asleep, just fifteen minutes before he had been sick and Seto had told him that when he flushed the toilet on the plane, the contents were released onto the people below. Atem had believed him and Yuugi wasn’t completely convinced that he had managed to bring Atem around to the truth of the matter – that all plane waste was kept in a tank and removed when the plane had landed.

Egypt was hot. The pilot announced the local weather and temperature and Yuugi felt like he was sweating already from just hearing it. Seto was dressed all in black but the temperature announcement didn’t seem to have phased him much.

“Atem,” Yuugi said gently, shaking his partner awake, “Hey, we’re landing.”

Atem grumbled and shifted, eyes slowly blinking open. “How long was I sleeping?”

“About half an hour,” Yuugi replied quietly, “But we’re about to land so I thought I’d wake up now.”

“Will Malik be meeting us?” Atem asked, stretching and yawning behind one hand. Yuugi nodded, passing the Pharaoh some chewing gum. Atem accepted it gratefully. A few seconds later he had a vice like grip on the arms of his chair because the plane had jolted in a bit of low turbulence. Yuugi smiled and shook his head, the ride back was going to be eventful, he could feel it.

Seto approached, evidently ignoring the ‘please fasten your seatbelt and remain seated’ sign that was flashing above them.

“Do we even have a plan of action?” He asked.

“We don’t,” Yuugi said, “But Malik might already, he has been here a week.”

“I hope so.” Seto muttered.

The plane touched down and bumped along the runway and Atem’s hands did not leave the seat arms. His knuckles were white from gripping the arms hard and it made Seto laugh. The bumpiness hadn’t even upset his balance as he was so used to flying. When the plane finally came to a stop he headed for the door. Isono got there first and opened it for him. Stairs were driven over to the plane so the passengers could alight and Yuugi found himself wondering if Atem would kiss the ground when he finally got to it because he was so glad he had finally gotten off the plane. The Pharaoh didn’t go that far but he definitely looked far happier now he was on the ground.

“Isono,” Seto turned to his right hand man and gestured to the plane. “Stay with the jet, have it refuelled and housed somewhere. Then get yourself booked into our normal hotel and stay there. If I need you, I’ll call you.”

“Are you sure, Mr. Kaiba?” Isono asked, looking concerned.

Seto nodded, “I’ll be fine. Just do that okay?”

“Yes sir.” Isono agreed and climbed back aboard the jet. Seto followed Atem and Yuugi over to the small car that had come to collect them and drive them over to the airport. Three small suitcases had already been loaded in, the clothes Seto had said Isono had prepared for them Yuugi assumed.

The airport was busy but security waved them right through. Clearly there were perks to travelling when you were Seto Kaiba. Yuugi kept his eye out for Malik but the Egyptian spotted them first and appeared before them suddenly, Ryo close behind.

“Welcome to Egypt, again,” he laughed, shaking Atem’s hand and smiling at Yuugi. The smile quickly faded though and he ushered them through the airport quickly. “We have to get back to the tomb. I had to leave Marik there alone but there’s no way he’s getting out.”

“What happened?” Atem asked, keeping pace easily with Malik. Ryo walked a little behind, keeping pace with Yuugi instead and inquiring what it was that had brought them to Egypt.

“The aura of the tomb was off.” Malik explained quietly, waving at a tall, dark suit clad man who opened the doors to a large black car for them all to climb into. “I felt it before we even got there. As soon as we entered Akefia fainted. He still hasn’t woken up. The only reason he’s not dehydrated is because Marik and I have been sponging water onto his lips. I’ve been working none stop to try and find out why but…it’s hard. The aura makes myself and Marik feel sick. Isis can feel it too; I’ve made her stay away.”

“It has to have something to do with Zorc. I thought we dealt with all this.” Atem cursed as he spoke, hands curled into fists.

Malik looked apologetic. “I’m sorry Pharaoh. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t brought you and Akefia back this wouldn’t have happened.”

Atem shook his head and patted Malik’s shoulder. “I wanted to return. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have gotten my wish and you would have been plagued by it all over again. I must shoulder the blame for this. It was written that the chosen Pharaoh would save the land of Egypt from darkness. Whenever I appear so does that darkness. And I shall defeat it again.”

“And we’ll help you!” Yuugi exclaimed, breaking into the conversation eagerly. “We all have a stake in this, even Kaiba.”

“I want to protect Mokuba, and Alister.” Seto put in grudgingly, “I don’t want what happened to that employee happening to them.”

“Thank you, all of you. Malik, Ryo, Yuugi and you Kaiba.” Atem said sincerely with a warm smile, “I couldn’t do this without you anyway.”

The rest of the journey to the tomb was filled with small talk or silence. Ryo told Yuugi about all the interesting things he had seen since coming to Egypt, since last time it had been the Spirit of the Ring that had come and not him. He also admitted as quietly as possible to Yuugi that it was really attractive to see Malik so engrossed in his work, he really shone even in the darkness of the tomb. Yuugi smiled, momentarily forgetting the problems they were facing. Finally, after so many years, Ryo was finding happiness. He deserved it after being tormented by the Spirit of the Ring for so many years.

By the time they finally arrived at the tomb Malik was fidgeting with nervousness. Climbing from the car Atem understood immediately what the blonde had said about the aura of the tomb being off. The sensation knocked him sick and he stumbled. Seto steadied him easily, since he had been the one climbing out of the car behind him. Yuugi took Atem’s hand as they approached the tomb. Each step grew harder and harder but no one entered the tomb before Atem did, each person there matching his pace.

They didn’t have to go far inside to find Akefia and Marik. Marik was sitting by several candles reading some papyrus scrolls Malik had left for him. Akefia was lay on the floor, a pillow beneath his head and a small blanket covering him. Atem felt nausea rising in him but he managed to fight it off and after several seconds of blinking his vision cleared and he felt strong again.

“So you’re finally back.” Marik said, putting the scroll down and stretching.

“How is he?” Malik asked.

“He hasn’t changed.” Marik replied, “But I see you brought the cavalry.”

“They can help.” Malik agreed. “Here Atem, sit down please.”

Atem did as he offered, sinking to the floor with Yuugi helping him. Ryo hovered in the background, not sure what to do. Seto crossed straight to Akefia and knelt down beside him.

Marik watched him, intrigued, “What are you doing?” He asked.

Seto didn’t respond, merely reached out and took Akefia’s hand hesitantly between his own. His body went stiff as he did so and his breath hitched. Atem noticed and managed to get to him quickly enough to catch Seto as he fell.

“Kaiba!” Yuugi exclaimed, hurrying over as well. “What happened?”

“He touched Akefia’s hand,” Marik said slowly, a grin on his face as he watched Atem lower Seto to the floor besides Akefia. “Guess there’s some kind of connection between them.”

“Akefia attempted to corrupt Priest Set in the past. He nearly succeeded but his loyalty was too strong.” Atem mused, “It’s possible that there is some connection between them due to that.”

“Whatever’s happened I hope Kaiba finds the answers we need.” Malik sighed, “All we can do is wait.”

“I’ll go and get Kaiba a pillow.” Ryo put in. Malik nodded and gestured for him to lead the way, following him further into the tomb. Atem returned to his seat, as did Yuugi, and they kept a watchful eye on Seto. He seemed peaceful enough, but there was a pain building in the back of Atem’s head that told him whatever Seto was seeing was not pleasant.

//

Fighting a Soul Monster with a metal pipe was not exactly how Jounouchi had seen his day going, but when it had attacked him out of nowhere there was nothing else he could have done. The monster was only small and easily defeated, and as soon as he had defeated it, the soul seemed to return to the man it had come from, leaving him breathing but unconscious. Calling an ambulance Jou gasped to regain his breath and called Honda as soon as the ambulance confirmed it was on its way.

“Hey, is there any trouble where you are?” He asked. There was commotion happening on the other end of the line as Honda tried to speak back to him.

“ _Otogi is beating a monster off with a chair! What’s happening_?!” He demanded.

“Do you remember in the Pharaoh’s memories we saw Soul Monsters?” Jou asked. “Well that’s what’s happening now because of the Pharaoh’s return. Only here. It’s just the weird magic shit again. If you bring down the monster with physical objects it returns to the person it came from. We have to try and get this under control. I’m going to phone Anzu, Shizuka and Mai and let them know!”

“ _I’ll tell Otogi and we’ll try and spread the news. How are we going to explain this_?!” Honda cried.

“I don’t know we’ll have to think of something when Yuugi gets back!” Jou shouted, already running down the road back towards his apartment. Kaiba had recently developed a new duel disk system that projected holograms based on the thoughts of the user, if he could get that and summon monsters then maybe people would think it was a publicity thing and they could stop people from getting hurt. As he ran Jounouchi phoned Shizuka.

“ _Big brother! There’s a monster outside what’s happening?!”_

“Shit! Shizuka stay inside and stay awake from the windows and doors okay? I’ll come for you now!” Jou yelled, “Just stay safe. If you can fashion a weapon from anything then do it okay?”

“ _What’s going on?!”_ Shizuka cried.

“I’ll explain when you’re safe just listen to me!” Jounouchi shouted. Shizuka promised she would and hung up. Mai and Anzu accepted Jounouchi’s word without a problem. Mai was at their apartment and she agreed to meet Jou with his duel equipment, and her own.

 _You better get this sorted out soon Yuugi!_ Jounouchi thought as he forced himself to carry on running, _if we leave it too long everyone here might lose their soul._

\--

Mokuba swung the wooden bat with a lot of precision, Alister found himself thinking as he threw the fire extinguisher he had grabbed at the monster. It was nothing like the one Seto had dealt with hours earlier, but it seemed just as dangerous. The person who it had erupted from was flat on the ground and Mokuba had run straight for it to start attacking it. Alister had joined the fray to protect him.

“Take that!” Mokuba yelled, smacking the monster right in the face and knocking it down. With one last blow he split the head of the monster open and it disappeared immediately, seemingly being absorbed back into the man. “We have to warn the employees of what’s happening.” Mokuba continued, shouting the orders to the other KaibaCorp men that had been with them. “Tell them that if any monsters appear while they are working that it’s a testing hologram and they are to defeat it via any means necessary.”

“Yes Mr. Kaiba!” The men exclaimed and hurried off.

“Are you okay, Alister?” Mokuba asked.

“I should be asking you that question!” Alister huffed, “What’s going on Mokuba?”

“I don’t know.” Mokuba replied, although there was something about how he had perfectly handled the monster that told Alister he was lying. “I really don’t. I wish Seto were here.”

“Well he’s off gallivanting around in Egypt,” Alister stated, finding it hard to keep the disapproval out of his tone. “And we’re stuck here. Is this hologram testing?”

“No,” Mokuba shook his head, “I don’t really know what it is. That’s why I wish Seto were here, he could explain it.”

“Well why don’t we go to him and ask?” Alister suggested, folding his arms. “KaibaCorp has more than one private jet.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Mokuba disagreed, “It’s already shaken some of the employees up that Seto just disappeared so randomly. If I disappeared as well it would only lead to more panic. I’m going to stay here and help clear this up, and keep it under control. I think you should to.” Mokuba paused and grinned, and Alister couldn’t help but smile back, “Of course if you do choose to go to Egypt then the private jet is at your disposal.”

“I’ll see how this weird monster situation pans out. You might need my help.” Alister decided. His heart was telling him to go and find Seto and get a straight answer once and for all, but he knew in his head it would be best to stay with Mokuba and make sure he was safe. Seto wouldn’t forgive him – or himself – if something happened to his little brother.

“Let’s go talk to the employees then.” Mokuba sighed, “Seriously I’m supposed to be at college right now.”

\--

Jounouchi, Mai, Anzu and Shizuka ended up holding up in Jou and Mai’s apartment. No monster attacks had been reported on the news and neither Honda nor Otogi had seen it happen since. Anzu had called Alister on a whim and he had confirmed two cases at KaibaCorp, one dealt with by Seto and one dealt with by him and Mokuba.

“Has it stopped?” Shizuka asked.

Jou shook his head. “It’s only just started. We’ve just got to hope that Yuugi and Atem can find an answer before anything else happens.”

“Don’t worry Shizuka,” Mai piped up, putting an arm around the brown haired girl’s shoulders and giving them a small squeeze. “You’ve got the best protection right here. And your brother for whatever he’s worth.”

“Hey!” Jou pouted though he was joking. It made Shizuka laugh and that’s what mattered. They had to keep their spirits up or they could risk being the next person that fell target to whatever magic was at work here.

//

It took hours for Seto to wake up but when he did he did so violently, sitting straight up and gasping for air like he hadn’t been breathing. Yuugi, Ryo and Marik had all started dozing off so when he suddenly woke up they all started as well. Malik was immediately next to Seto to stop him from jumping to his feet. Akefia stirred but didn’t wake. In the hours he had been unconscious Isis had arrived at the tomb – much to the disappointment and disapproval of Malik – and she moved to his side as well.

“Isis…” Seto murmured, his eyes focusing on her first. “What’s happening?”

“Kaiba, you’re in the Pharaoh’s tomb,” Malik replied before Isis could, “Can you tell us what you saw when you were unconscious?”

Seto jerked before he realised who else was there and the memories came crashing back to him. He had flown to Egypt after unlocking the power of the Millennium Rod and defeating a Soul Monster called from one of his employees. When he had touched Akefia’s hand he had fainted. And now he knew the answers they needed.

“Zorc…he’s in Kul Elna. Or where Kul Elna used to be. I saw him there.” He explained. His voice was gravelly and Ryo passed him a glass of water that had been sitting next to him. “There’s hundreds of years of Egyptian history at that place…including all the horrors that happened there. The forging of the Millennium Items was just one in a hundred more things. Zorc is using that power to amass himself again, since he can’t use the Items this time around.” Seto continued.

“We have to go there.” Malik said, “We have to go there and stop him.”

“How?” Ryo asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” Malik admitted. “He was defeated using the Pharaoh’s name in the past…I don’t know if that will be enough this time around. But Akefia is on our side this time, so we’ve got one more weapon up our sleeve that we didn’t have last time. Akefia has to come with us.”

“How are we going to transport him?” Atem asked, glancing at the unconscious thief.

“We can take the car that brought you here from the airport.” Isis declared, “The driver is a close personal friend who works alongside me, he won’t ask questions.”

“You aren’t coming Isis. This is dangerous.” Malik disagreed.

“Nonsense brother.” Isis said, “I was there in the past when we fought against the original Zorc. This is nothing I have never faced before.”

“But-.”

“Malik she is right; we may need her.” Atem interrupted “But Yuugi, and Ryo as well, you should stay here.”

“No way!” Yuugi exclaimed, “I’m not waiting here while you charge off to some dangerous mission! I helped you last time and I’m helping you again!”

“This is my fight Yuugi, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Atem argued.

“We don’t have time for this.” Seto interrupted angrily, “We need to finish this as quickly as possible to stop whatever terrible things are happening at home. Let them come if they want to.”

Isis nodded her agreement, “Kaiba is right, we need to move now.”

Marik climbed to his feet, pulling Akefia up with him as he did so. Ryo stood as well, followed by Yuugi, Atem and Seto. Malik was the last to rise, uncertain about them all going but unable to fight it.

“If we’re all going there has to be some rules.” He said eventually. “This is the Pharaoh’s fight. Possibly Akefia’s and Kaiba’s as well. Ryo, Yuugi, Isis, Marik, and myself are just bystanders and we aren’t to get involved. No matter what.”

“What if their lives are in danger?” Yuugi asked.

Sighing Malik nodded, “Okay, we can help if it’s crucial. But only if it’s crucial. We need to make sure we all get out of this alive.”

Yuugi nodded.

“To Kul Elna then.” Atem said.

Akefia twitched at the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new duel disk: i've recently become aware of this because of the new YGO movie that's coming out and it seems rather useful for this fight so i'm borrowing it :L


	17. Facing Zorc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Zorc in the midst of Kul Elna. With Akefia still unconscious and Zorc convincing Ryo to betray them, Seto and Atem have to fight by themselves to try and bring Zorc down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a kind of "rush through" chapter. things happen rly quickly so i hope everyone can keep up! /o/

 

 

Ryo was the one who finally asked the question burning on all their minds.

“How are we going to know when we’ve reached Kul Elna? Wouldn’t it have been claimed by the desert?”

“We have a rough idea of where it was.” Malik replied, although he didn’t sound sure.

“I know where it is.” Isis replied, kicking Malik. “I knew it’s exact location on an ancient map and I plotted it on an actual, up to date map. Don’t worry Ryo, we’ll get there.”

“I think I’m more worried about what will happen if we do.” Ryo admitted.

“I told you that you should have stayed behind!” Malik exclaimed, “It’s going to be dangerous.”

“No way!” Ryo said firmly. “If I can help I want to.”

Malik nodded and turned his head to the window. The deserts were flying past. Marik was messing with Akefia’s hair, the thief lying prostate against his shoulder. Seto was focused on his phone, and Atem and Yuugi were talking quietly amongst themselves.

“We should be getting close,” Isis said quietly. “Everyone be on your guard.”

Everyone nodded. The driver slowed down and eventually drew to a halt. They had stopped in the middle of the desert with nothing around for miles. That could come in handy, Malik thought, especially if there was going to be a battle between Zorc and the Pharaoh. When everyone had climbed from the car Isis told the driver to drive a couple of miles away and wait for her call. She didn’t want the driver or the car getting caught in any of the fighting that was about to happen, they needed a way to get out of there.

“Kul Elna is this way,” She said when the driver had gone. “It’s only a little further away.”

“It’d be an amazing archaeological find,” Ryo murmured, unconsciously taking Malik’s hand as they walked. He was shaking and Malik was sure he was trying to start a discussion over the importance of Kul Elna as an archaeological find because he could sense something and he was afraid.

“It depends on who found it,” The blonde replied, “The right people would know to leave it when they uncovered the first home. Those that didn’t know of the existence of Kul Elna could bring a curse down upon themselves and anyone working with them.”

“You really believe in the curses of ancient places?” Ryo inquired, glancing at Malik.

“I did live in a tomb my entire life.” Malik answered solemnly, “The curses of ancient artefacts and places is real Ryo, as everyone here knows from personal experience.”

Ryo nodded and muttered something about the Millennium Ring. Malik squeezed his hand comfortingly and glanced up to see where Isis was taking them. She finally came to a stop close to a small formation of rocks.

“These were once the great cliffs that surrounded Kul Elna,” She announced, “We’re here.”

“What should we do?” Yuugi asked, looking around as if he expected Zorc to just appear before them. “Do we need to look for him.”

“If these were the cliffs of Kul Elna,” Atem began, “Then I should be able to estimate where the stone that forged the Millennium Items once lay. If Zorc is going to be gathering power from anywhere it’ll be there.”

“Good idea, Pharaoh.” Isis agreed.

Marik shifted, coming forward with Akefia in his arms. “Can someone else take him then please? He’s heavy.”

“By all means, give him to me.” A voice said, echoing around them despite the empty atmosphere.

Everyone froze, Atem, Seto and Isis’ eyes all going wide as they recognised the voice. Ryo tensed as well, his grip on Malik going vice like.

“What is this? The Pharaoh and the ungrateful vessel of mine in the same era, in the same battle, once again?” The voice continued. A swirling mass of shadows appeared before them and slowly began to take the form of the huge dragon like monster Zorc had been in the past. He wasn’t completely corporeal, they could all see through him, but the power radiating off him even in that form was almost overwhelming.

“Zorc!” Atem began, moving forward and facing the creature, “What you are doing here won’t work! I stopped you before and I will stop you again!”

“Hahaha, do you think your name will be enough to stop me this time, Pharaoh Atem?” Zorc laughed, his voice booming out across the plains of the desert. “I’m not that foolish anymore. Not even your Gods can save you now.”

“Of course!” Yuugi and Malik exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other, both having come to the same realisation in unison.

“Atem!” Yuugi continued after Malik nodded, “You have to summon the Egyptian gods!”

“…the cards?” Atem muttered, “I don’t have them.”

“No not the cards!” Malik put in, “The actual Gods themselves. Back in the ancient past you summoned monsters from stone tablets after they had been sealed there. Ancient technology allowed you to summon them, but only the true Pharaoh could summon the Gods. Those ancient tablets still exist Pharaoh. If you reach into your soul, you could bring them out. And with their power we can bring Zorc down.”

“I’ll certainly give it a try.” Atem agreed firmly.

“You think I’d let you do that?” Zorc cried, “I’d destroy you before you had a chance.”

“We need Akefia awake.” Isis exclaimed, “He was instrumental in bringing Zorc back in the ancient past. He could stop him now while the Pharaoh brings forth the Gods.”

“Don’t forget about me.” Seto put in, stepping forward confidently and running a critical and sceptical eye over the apparition of Zorc in front of him. “I may be sick and tired of all this bullshit but I can still help. My memories and power as Priest Set are still inside me.”

Zorc’s eyes widened and a grin seemed to split his monstrous face, although it was hard to tell.

“Priest Set,” He sighed, “How good to see you again.”

Seto folded his arms and scowled up at Zorc.

“Sure. Now be a good monster and sit there while we defeat you.” He replied.

Zorc laughed, “Do you really think you can defeat me? You, who gave up your loyalty to the Pharaoh for that thief over there. You gave yourself to him and in doing so you gave yourself to me. But don’t you always say it, Seto, you are no longer Priest Set. Therefore, you have no loyalty to this man stood in front of you. If you come to me I can grant all those wishes you’ve had, all those dreams you’ve been denied because the Pharaoh always had to come first. Join with me now and help me rid the world of him and his meddling once and for all. It’d be easy-.”

“Don’t listen to him!” Atem shouted, cutting off Zorc’s last words. “Don’t listen to him Kaiba! It’s not worth it!”

Seto was frozen, stood between Atem and Zorc as memories rushed in. He had already seen memories of hot nights stolen with the King of Thieves but new memories were invading his head. Nights spent in the Pharaoh’s bed, by the Pharaoh’s side, hatching a plan to try and ensnare Akefia. Set had gladly offered his body up as a way to get the Thief King to let down his guard, had gladly ‘betrayed’ his Pharaoh to try and bring down such a rogue. They had been caught, once, and Set had claimed that he had been doing this under the Pharaoh’s orders. Nothing had come of it, and everyone believed Set had been punished for his crimes but Atem had rewarded him for doing so well. Since Akefia believed still that he had managed to corrupt Set clearly it had worked.

Forcing himself to turn to Atem, Seto took his shoulder in a tight grip.

“Do you remember?” He asked through gritted teeth, “Do you remember what you asked me to do?”

Atem nodded gravely, his eyes searching Seto’s. “I remember asking you to use any means necessary to get under Akefia’s skin. You used your body and he fell for it. He always believed he had a loyal ally in you, even when you stood by my side. Clearly he still believes it.”

“Don’t think for one minute this loyalty is going to extend further than this situation right here in the middle of the desert.” Seto hissed, “I’m no longer your priest and I don’t defer to you anymore. But I’d rather be on this side, fighting this weird monster, that join him and ruin the world.”

With that said Seto pulled back his coat sleeve. He had a small, folded duel disk on his wrist that became full sized almost immediately. There were no cards set into it, but Atem had a sense of what was coming.

“Now, creature of darkness I call upon thee!” Seto began, his eyes closed as he let Set’s ancient words wash through his mind. “Awaken from thy slumber and join me in this battle! And now I summon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!”

Zorc’s grimaced and took a step back. Light engulfed Seto and the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared before them, but it was nothing like the card when it appeared as a hologram. This was the real Soul Monster, the Soul Monster that had been ripped from Kisara three thousand years ago. Seto felt the overwhelming power of the Blue Eyes hovering above him, and his memories of Set came through him in such force Seto had a moment of disillusion about where he was and what time he was in.

“Focus on summoning the Gods.” He cried to Atem, “I’ll hold him off.”

“Atem we have to wake Akefia.” Malik said, “He can stop Zorc long enough for Seto’s attacks to weaken him and for the Gods to destroy him.”

“How do we wake him?” Atem asked, not taking his eyes off Seto as he stood facing Zorc, his face set in grim determination.

“There’s a ritual we can use, Isis and I know it, we can use that to wake him up.” Malik explained, “But we’ll need time as well.”

“I can buy you the time just hurry up!” Seto snapped.

Malik nodded. Marik came over and put Akefia down on the sand. Malik and Isis stood over and Ryo came over as well. As the Blue Eyes engaged with Zorc, the monster spied Ryo and he leered at him.

“Ahh are you the small reincarnation of the useless Thief King there.” He laughed, wrapping an arm around the neck of the Blue Eyes and restraining it. “How funny that you’re here.”

Ryo froze and turned to face Zorc. Malik noticed and grabbed his arm to try and stop him but Ryo’s attention was completely taken by Zorc.

“Are you going to stand here and let them revive the Thief King so that he can take all the credit for brining me down. Even though you suffered for years at his hands?” Zorc continued. The Blue Eyes broke free as he spoke and latched its jaws around his neck, biting down hard and cutting off his speech.

Ryo was shaking slightly under Malik’s hand and his eyes were flitting back and forth between Akefia, lay unconscious on the sand, and Zorc.

“I can give you what you need to kill him. To finally stop him from running your life. Even now you’re bound to him.” Zorc laughed, breaking free of Seto’s monster and shoving it away.  “Just take this.”

With a flourish of his hand, Zorc threw a knife to the sand, right by Ryo’s feet. Ryo didn’t waste any time in picking it up in his shaking hands and turning to face Akefia. Malik blocked his way, despite Isis’ protestation.

“Don’t listen to him Ryo!” The blonde said firmly, “Don’t listen to him. Akefia, Bakura, they both did horrible things to you. I know they did! But that doesn’t excuse murder! Akefia…he’s not going to get any credit for bringing down Zorc. And he has to live the rest of his life as your prisoner. But you’re free. He can’t control you anymore!”

“But don’t forget,” Zorc put in, dodging white lightning from the jaws of the Blue Eyes. “That the boy standing in front of you helped the Spirit of the Ring torture you. His words could be lies.”

“I’m not lying!” Malik shouted, “Ryo please.”

“No Malik!” Ryo yelled, “No! He’s right! The Spirit of the Ring can’t be allowed to run free!”

Malik shook his head. “Please don’t do this. We need Akefia to protect the world.”

“He doesn’t get to save the world! He doesn’t deserve that right!” Ryo screamed and then he lunged for Akefia.

Marik moved first but Malik got in the way. Isis yelled his name and moved to drag him out of the way but it was too late. The knife in Ryo’s hand sank into Malik’s abdomen with a deep grunt from the latter. Ryo’s eyes widened and he completely froze up in shock. Malik fell to his knees, hand gripping Ryo’s wrist while the white haired boy still held the knife. Isis rushed to her brother as well and even Seto paused in his attacks in shock. Atem was quick to join Isis and Malik as well.

“Malik…Malik oh…my god I’m so sorry!” He cried. “We…we have to do something!”

“Forget it, it’s fine!” Malik hissed through clenched teeth. “We need to wake Akefia up.”

“Malik you can’t do anything!” Isis snapped, “You can’t. You’ve just been stabbed!”

“And you can’t perform the ritual by yourself.” Malik gasped, “Please Isis let’s just do this. And Pharaoh please, please just focus on summoning the Gods. Kaiba is working hard for you, don’t let it go to waste.”

“…Are you sure?” Atem asked, unsure.

“Do it!” Malik spat, “Please.”

Atem nodded and stood back up. Isis and Ryo helped Malik to his feet and they slowly crossed to Akefia’s prone form. Zorc made a face and continued fighting the Blue Eyes. Seto enhanced his attacks, forcing Zorc back away from the group so that he couldn’t attack the Pharaoh or the group that were focused on Akefia.

“What does the ritual involve?” Ryo asked, his teeth chattering in shock. His hands were slippery with blood and his face was completely white and Malik was sure he was going to be sick. Malik himself felt strangely numb, and there was no pain anymore from the wound. He had enough strength to help wake Akefia up, if not more. Coughing, Malik fell to his knees, Isis going down beside him with a small cry.

“Malik you can’t do this ritual!” She said, her eyes full of tears, “You need help! You need paramedics now I’m going to call the driver!”

“No!” Malik said, his teeth gritted again, “Please Isis we have to stop Zorc.”

“The Pharaoh can do this!” Isis argued, “Kaiba and the Pharaoh can do this! The ritual to summon the Gods is nearly complete, Zorc won’t be able to revive himself properly. But I’m not leaving you here to die! You’re my little brother I have to protect you!”

Seto turned at that in surprise. Glancing down at Akefia the memories of the nights spend both with the Pharaoh and the Thief King ran through his mind again. He needed Akefia to be awake, the effort of fighting with the Blue Eyes Soul Monster was really taking its toll. Akefia believed that Set had been his, that he had corrupted him. When Seto had touched Akefia before he had passed out and gotten the answers they had needed, if he called out to Akefia would he wake up. Atem had his eyes closed and there was power surrounding him, Isis was right, he was close. Glancing at the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Seto met eyes with the Soul Monster and an understanding passed between them. The Dragon would carry on fighting while Seto dealt with Akefia.

Malik had blood soaked into his pants and into the sand beneath him by the time Seto got to them. Zorc was still fighting, being forced further and further backwards by the Blue Eyes. Seto knelt down by Akefia’s body and took his hand. It was disgusting and Seto hated pretty much everything to do with this ancient past but it was going to save the world. Isis’ little brother needed help, and if Zorc wasn’t taken care of Mokuba would need help as well.

“Akefia you better wake up now.” He snapped, “Before I bring the Pharaoh’s forces down on you. You need to wake up! If they find us here, they’ll kill us both!”

Malik coughed. Ryo, finally recovering somewhat from the shock of stabbing him, had ripped off his shirt and had removed the knife, wrapping the shirt around Malik’s waist and tying it tightly to stop the blood flow.

Seto rubbed the back of Akefia’s hand with his thumbs. “Please!” He continued, leaning forward and murmuring, “Please.”

With a cry Zorc threw the Blue Eyes away from him and with a shriek the Dragon disappeared. Seto hunched over in pain and cried out. Atem’s concentration nearly broke at the sound but he managed to force himself to carry on summoning the Gods. Marik stood with his arms folded, eyes flitting between the Pharaoh, Seto, Akefia and Malik. Zorc laughed and took his ground, approaching the group again now the Dragon was gone.

Akefia’s eyes opened and he reached for Seto’s throat.


	18. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of the three Egyptian re-incarnations take out Zorc and Alister makes a decision when hears the truth from Seto's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been nearly two months since my last update. writing is really hard atm idk why but i'll try my best not to leave as much time between this and the next chapter.  
> thank you so much to all the people that have been reading this fic and following this fic and leaving kudos and comments i appreciate them all /o/

 

 

Automatically Seto went to grab Akefia’s hands, fear flooding him as he thought the thief was going to try and choke him. When he felt the touch of cool metal at his throat Seto paused. Akefia was focused on his eyes as he fastened a necklace around Seto’s neck, a gold chain with a small _ushabti_ figure hanging from it.

“You always did look better with a collar on.” Akefia murmured.

Seto didn’t say anything, merely grabbed Akefia’s arms and hauled him to his feet. Zorc had stopped in his advance, eyes focused on Akefia. Akefia stared right back.

“I see you’re just as ugly as I remember.” He sneered suddenly, “You think I’m going to let you trample all over this world again? It’s my turn now, not yours, and I want my chance.”

“Ha,” Zorc laughed, “The last time you had a second chance to defeat the Pharaoh you failed, again, and had to call on me. Why is this time any different?”

Akefia planted his hands on his hips and glared, “Because I have a few more tricks up my sleeve this time. And I don’t need you.”

Zorc made to laugh again but Akefia told him to shut up and the monster listened to him. Seto crossed to Atem, standing in front of him. He could sense the power of the Egyptian Gods, Atem was very close to truly summoning them once again. Yuugi stood close by as well, offering a calm hand to the Pharaoh so he could keep his concentration.

Akefia made sure Zorc’s eyes were on him before he started speaking, his words in ancient Egyptian carrying loud even in the soft winds of the desert. “ _i  ᶜrḳ ṯn. i sᶜrḳ ṯn. m ḥm n nsw Atem. i ᶜrḳ ṯn ḏt Zorc._ ”

Zorc froze when Akefia finished speaking, and growled in anger. Akefia stumbled and fell to his knees. Marik moved over to him this time and helped him turn over and lie down on the ground.

“I’ve bound him,” Akefia gasped, “Now summon those bloody Gods!”

In response to his words Atem began to speak. “Legendary Gods of Egypt, please hear my call. In the name of every Pharaoh that came before, I now beseech thee! Obelisk the Tormentor, Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon come forth and rid the world of this ancient beast!”

The air crackled with electricity, and bright white light appeared around Atem, blinding everyone but Yuugi, Atem and Seto who were in the middle of it. Zorc was screaming, telling them that they were going to regret everything, that they could never truly get rid of him. Isis covered Malik with her body and gestured for Ryo to cover his eyes as well. When the lights finally died down Obelisk, Ra and Slifer had appeared around Atem, and they were moving forward, flanking the bond form of Zorc to destroy him. The Pharaoh cut a striking figure, shouting orders for the Soul Monsters to follow. Seto and Yuugi stood by his side. Akefia fell to the floor, out cold again from the effort of binding Zorc. Marik dragged him over to Malik, Isis and Ryo.

“We need to move Malik,” Isis said quickly, “This fight could be bad and he can’t be involved.”

“I’ll be fine,” Malik whispered, taking Isis’ hand gently. “I’ll be fine Isis I swear.”

“Just keep talking to me Malik,” Isis’s voice was shaking, as were her hands as she took out her phone to call the driver. “Keep talking to me.”

“Always so bossy, sister,” Malik laughed weakly, “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Malik…I’m so sorry.” Ryo sobbed, “I’m sorry.”

“Hush, it’s okay.” Malik murmured, his hands shaking as Isis gripped them. “Isis call the driver; this won’t take long.”

Within five minutes Malik was passed out, and Ryo was sobbing. Isis’ lips were pressed into a thin straight line to keep her panic in line. Zorc was begging for Atem to spare him and spitting curses, but the Gods were winning, and his body was growing fainter and fainter.

“You will leave now, and you will leave this world alone.” Atem demanded, “You did not win back then and you shall not win now.”

“Curse you!” Zorc yelled, “I will be back!”

“Be gone!” Atem ordered, “Be gone.”

Zorc’s cries came out as a ghastly roar before he disappeared. The Gods disappeared immediately afterward and Atem fell to his knees, fingers buried deep in the sand. Yuugi fell down with him, hands on his back as support.

“It’s over.” Seto muttered, “Let’s go.”

Atem slowly pulled himself to his feet and turned to the mess that was behind them. Akefia was slowly coming round as well but Malik was prostrate on the ground, blood soaked clothes stuck to his skin and the sand below him stained red. The car was tearing towards them through the sand, they could all see it, and it was only the slow, slight rise and fall of Malik’s chest that told Atem and Yuugi that the Egyptian was still alive.

“Thank you, Pharaoh.” Isis said, leaving Malik in Ryo’s care and standing. Her hands were bloodstained and there were tears in her eyes but her voice was as steady as it could be in the situation. “You saved us again.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without all of you.” Atem said, “Please give yourself some credit as well.”

“Lady Isis!” The driver arrived with a cry, his eyes taking in the weakened Atem and Akefia and the unconscious Malik. “Please get in the car quickly.”

“Take Malik!” Isis demanded, “And myself, Akefia and the Pharaoh. We will move quicker if there are not that many people in the car and we need to get Malik to a hospital.”

“I’ve called Isono and he’s on his way.” Seto put in, “He will be here soon to take the rest of us to the hospital.”

“I don’t want to leave Malik!” Ryo cried, “Please let me come!”

“Don’t be stupid,” Marik laughed, “Were you not listening? The car will go faster with less people in it so why would they want to take you.”

“Enough.” Isis snapped, “I need to get Malik to the hospital, you can fight it out when we’re gone. Pharaoh, Akefia, please get into the car so we can go to the hospital.”

“I’ll make sure he’s fine.” Akefia said quietly to Ryo, “He’ll be fine.”

Ryo didn’t say anything, clearly distrustful of Akefia. Isis closed the door of the car and the driver climbed back in quickly. Yuugi, Seto, Marik and Ryo stood in the middle of the desert watching the car peel away. Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Yuugi was silent, hoping Atem was going to be okay. Ryo was sobbing, his hands shaking and covered in blood. Marik seemed quite calm, but the grin he was wearing didn’t quite reach his eyes.

They only had to wait fifteen minutes for another car to appear. Isono was out of the car before it had stopped moving, running to Seto’s side.

“Mr. Kaiba are you okay?” He exclaimed.

Seto nodded, “Yeah fine. Let’s go to the hospital.”

“Which one?” Isono inquired.

“I’ll phone Isis and confirm. Akefia, Malik and Atem are there.” Seto explained, “Let’s go.”

The four remaining members climbed into the car, followed by Isono and the car took off at a slower pace than Isis’ car. Seto rang Isis’ phone and when she answered the conversation was quick and Seto gave Isono directions shortly after. Ryo was panicking and Yuugi was talking to him to try and keep him calm, but with little effect. Until he was at the hospital and had seen Malik was okay there was no way for him to calm down.

“What happened Mr. Kaiba?” Isono asked.

“It doesn’t matter it’s over. We’ll be going home soon.” Seto replied.

Isono nodded and fell silent. The car was full of brooding tension by the time it finally drew to a halt in front of the hospital. Ryo was out of the car immediately. Seto gestured for Isono to follow him since he was sure in his panicked state the boy wouldn’t be able to communicate properly. Yuugi was close behind them. Marik was slower and Seto was last, telling his driver to park up and go and get a coffee from the hospital shop.

“Can you tell us where Malik Ishtar is please?” Isono was asking when the group came together again.

“Of course, go through the second door and down the corridor, you’ll find his sister there.” The lady behind the desk said.

“Thank you.” Isono smiled and hurried the group forward. Ryo was trying not to break into a run, especially when he saw Isis standing outside the ICU department with Atem and Akefia stood with her.

“Did a doctor look over you?” Yuugi asked Atem quickly, his voice contorted in concern.

“He checked over me and there’s nothing wrong.” Atem confirmed. “Malik’s in surgery now and he’ll be coming to the ICU when they’re done.”

“Is he okay?” Ryo asked, his voice a little shrill.

“They’re convinced he will be. He’s lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion but they’re confident.” Isis replied calmly.

Ryo breathed a sigh of relief and stared down at his hands. “Is there a bathroom nearby? Am I going to be arrested?”

Isis shook her head, “I’ve pulled some strings and no one is going to ask any questions. Freak accident. No culprit. I’ll show you the bathroom.”

“If Malik is going to be here for a while we should go back to the hotel and get some rest.” Seto suggested, “Isis and Ryo will stay here and inform us if anything changes.”

“I’m staying too.” Marik said, “I need to know if my soul bond is going to disappear.”

“Me too.” Akefia stated.

“I think you should try and get some rest,” Yuugi agreed regardless, “You used a major amount of power today and you should sleep.”

“May I speak to you before we do leave?” Akefia asked Seto when the brown haired man went to turn and walk away.

“Why not.” Seto tutted and followed the thief down away from the group.

“Still not convinced we are connected?” Akefia asked, bring one finger up to flick the _ushabti_ figure at Seto’s neck.

Seto slapped his hand away. “We’re not connected. Priest Set was not corrupted by you. He was loyal to the Pharaoh and seduced you by his command. So think what you will, but you did not have him then, and you won’t have him now because he’s dead. So get over yourself.” He snapped, turning and walking away.

Akefia grinned as he watched Seto walk away. “That’s what you think.”

“Are you ready to go, Kaiba?” Yuugi asked when Seto returned to them. Seto nodded, but they didn’t leave until Isis and Ryo had returned because none of them thought it was a good idea to leave Marik and Akefia alone in a hospital. Both Ryo and Isis promised to ring when they had news of Malik, and with that done Seto, Atem and Yuugi left.

//

Atem slept the entire day and night away. Yuugi was up until one in the morning skyping with Jou, finding out what was going on back in Domino City.

“ _The monsters are gone Yuugi, and we’re coming to Egypt.”_ Jou said quietly, aware that the lights were off and the Pharaoh was probably sleeping.

“What? Who’s we?” Yuugi asked.

_“Alister and Mokuba want to come and see Kaiba and make sure he’s okay. And Rishid wants to see Malik as well. And I’m just coming for you guys.”_ Jounouchi explained with a little laugh, “ _What happened then?”_

“Zorc was defeated by Atem and Seto. And well…Malik was hurt.” Yuugi admitted quietly, “He’s in hospital at the moment. Ryo text me before to let me know that he’s out of surgery so…I think maybe we should tell Rishid before he gets here.”

_“I can do that tomorrow.”_ Jounouchi agreed, _“What happened?”_

“I’ll explain when you get here.” Yuugi said with a glance to make sure he wasn’t disturbing Atem. “It’s not really something I should explain over Skype. Has Alister and Mokuba told Kaiba that they’re coming?”

Jou shrugged, _“I don’t know. I don’t think they have? Alister doesn’t seem happy so I think it might be a surprise.”_

Yuugi looked kind of nervous and gave a nervous chuckle, “When are you leaving?”

Jounouchi checked his watch, _“In about half an hour I think.”_

“You’re coming so soon?” Yuugi exclaimed, “Why so soon?”

_“Well Alister wants to come now, and I heard about it from Rishid and I said I wanted to come.”_ Jounouchi replied, “ _So yeah. It’s um…a long flight right?”_

“About twelve hours,” Yuugi confirmed, “So I guess I’ll see you soon.”

“ _Yeah. Get some rest Yuugi, you look tired.”_

“Thank Jou.” Yuugi smiled and closed his laptop. The room went dark and Yuugi made his way carefully over to the bed. Atem shifted when he climbed onto the mattress but didn’t wake up. Yuugi closed his eyes and snuggled up to the Pharaoh, wrapping his arms around him to go to sleep. His last thought was wondering how Seto was going to deal with Alister tomorrow before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

//

Seto was still in the hotel at one o’clock when the plane landed and had now idea what was coming to him. Isono appeared at ten to one with a cup of tea for him, along with a small snack and Seto thanked him for it. He felt exhausted and he kept fingering the _ushabti_ figure around his neck. When they had first gotten to the hotel the day before Seto and Atem had found themselves meeting at the bar. Seto was nursing a brandy and Atem had come for a bottle of water for himself and Yuugi. Seto had mentioned he was going to take this stupid necklace off because he didn’t want to wear something the Thief King had given him. Atem had mentioned that he liked the necklace, it reminded him of something he had given to Set. That had convinced Seto to remove it but now he had slept on it he wanted to keep it.

There came a knock at the door and Seto, assuming it was Isono, crossed to the door and opened it. Next thing he knew a figure had barrelled into him with a cry of his name. Blinking Seto looked down and saw Mokuba there.

“Seto! Are you okay?!” His little brother cried, arms like a vice around his waist. “Why did you just disappear?!”

“Mokuba…” Seto murmured, his arms coming up to hug his little brother. When he looked up from Mokuba and saw Alister stood in the doorway as well, his arms folded. His eyes alighted on the necklace around Seto’s neck and his eyes narrowed a little bit. “I’m sorry.”

“Was it to do with Yuugi? And the Pharaoh? Why didn’t you just tell me?” Mokuba demanded, “Why did you leave us behind?”

“I had to, it was dangerous.” Seto replied calmly, “What are you doing here?”

“We wanted to see you, make sure you were okay.” Alister replied just as calmly as Seto though he didn’t seem so calm. “And to get some answers.”

“I saw Yuugi downstairs!” Mokuba interrupted before Seto could reply, “He said Malik had been stabbed! What happened? Is he okay?!”

“Is Yuugi going to the hospital?” Seto inquired.

Mokuba nodded, “Rishid and Jounouchi came with us and Rishid is panicking.”

“Go with them.” Seto requested, “Let me talk to Alister.”

“Are you going to tell him about-?”

“Maybe.” Seto interrupted, “Please Mokuba.”

“Okay.” Mokuba grumbled, “You know I should be in college right?”

“I’ll sort it out for you when we get home.” Seto huffed, “Now go.”

Glancing at Alister and deciding it was probably a good idea Mokuba left the room with one last squeeze to Seto’s waist. When he was gone Alister came into the room properly and shut the door.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?” Alister inquired.

“I’ll tell you everything. You might want to sit down, it’s a long story.” Seto sighed, “And you probably won’t believe half of it.”

Alister took Seto’s hand and offered a small smile, “I just want to hear the truth from you Seto, whatever it might be.”

Seto managed to smile back and sank onto the bed. Alister followed and waited patiently for Seto to begin.

“I told you before all this madness started that Atem was actually an Egyptian Pharaoh from three thousand years ago.” He began, “Well it’s not just him. Three thousand years ago there was a Priest by the name of Set. I am…the incarnation of him here now, at the time when the Pharaoh would come back to…fight alongside him again. I have the memories of the ancient past, of this Priest Set, and all the things he did. As does Atem, since he’s actually the Pharaoh. And the man…the one you walked in on kissing me, his name is Akefia. Three thousand years ago he fought the Pharaoh’s rule, he tried to bring down the Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt. He tried to corrupt Priest Set, and Priest Set pretended that he had been corrupted. It’s why Akefia came to me, he thought he could convince me to do things for him, like he had ‘convinced’ the Priest from back then to do something for him.”

Seto paused for a breath and glanced at Alister. The red head wore a blank expression and it was a little disconcerting, but Seto nodded and continued.

“I’m not going to tell you the whole thing, because it would take too long to do so.” He continued, “But I’ll give you the majority. Ten years ago we were taken into the Pharaoh’s memories of Ancient Egypt and we fought against Zorc in the past. And when that was over Atem fought Yuugi in a card game and returned to the Ancient past and his friends there.  
“And now, ten years later, Atem came back, Akefia came back and so did Zorc. That’s what all the dreams were, and why I phoned Yuugi in the middle of the night. It’s why I was able to defeat that Soul Monster and speak Ancient Egyptian, because I have the memories of Priest Set. And when we realised Zorc was back we had to come and stop him. I had to stand by Atem for the last time because my memories told me to do so. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Alister it’s just…well you can see why I thought you wouldn’t believe me?”

Alister was silent for six minutes after Seto had finished. Seto grew more and more nervous with each passing minute. Letting go of Seto’s hand Alister stood up and shrugged, with a little laugh.

“Wow. That’s a lot to take in.” The red head shook his head as he spoke, complete disbelief in his voice. “And yet I don’t really disbelieve you. I just wish you had told me sooner.”

“I’m sorry.” Seto said, standing and following Alister to the other side of the hotel room. “It’s crazy. I didn’t really believe it for years myself and now…well…I have no choice.”

“Do you…do you believe you are Set?” Alister asked.

“No.” Seto said firmly. “I am Kaiba Seto, businessman. Priest Set was a man from the past, a man that is connected to me. I have his memories and recently they served me well. I don’t need them any further.”

“So why are you wearing an Egyptian necklace?” Alister asked, a little sceptical. “You weren’t wearing this when you left.”

Seto avoided Alister’s eye and his hand unconsciously came up to the necklace. “Akefia put it on me. He believes I am Set. Atem said he liked it. I just haven’t come to take it off yet.”

“And you want me to believe you’re not affected by these memories?” Alister scoffed.

“I didn’t say that.” Seto said defensively, “I said I wasn’t Priest Set. Of course memories like this are going to affect me. I get new ones every so often, and I can’t always control when. I am connected to an Ancient past and I can’t help that, but I’m not an Egyptian.”

“Take the necklace off then.” Alister said quietly.

Seto reached up to remove the necklace but something stopped him. Alister watched and waited, and when Seto brought his hands down and left the necklace in place the red head sighed and muttered something under his breath.

“I think I need some time to take this all in.” He said quietly, “Maybe a lot of time. Seto…I can’t come home with you right now.”

Seto remained silent, shocked at the sudden revelation.

“You disappear to Egypt with a man you know claim to have been in servitude of. And you won’t remove a necklace that another man – who I walked in on you kissing – gave you. You claim you’re not this Priest Set but you’re not convincing. Are you really Kaiba Seto right now? Or are you confused?” Alister continued, “Seto I love you, I really do but…well…I know I should support you but I just, I can’t. This is too much to take in at once. I need some time. So I’m going to Europe again, to live there for a bit until I can really…well get over this. And I need to know whether you are going to be Seto or Set.”

“I…understand.” Seto murmured, “I’m sorry.”

Alister’s expression softened and he moved closer to Seto and kissed him gently. “I love you Seto. I will come back, I just need some time. And I think you do too.”

“Maybe. It’s hard. Memories come back at random times, I feel like I’m losing myself sometimes.” Seto admitted, “I am Kaiba Seto, but I was Priest Set. And at the moment, because the world has been thrown off balance I’m stuck somewhere in the middle. I didn’t want this to affect us…it’s why I didn’t tell you.”

“If you had told me I could have helped you.” Alister said firmly, “I would have.”

“There isn’t anything anyone can do to help.” Seto murmured, “I don’t think anyway. Will you keep in touch?”

“Let me get in touch with you.” Alister decided, “When I’m ready. I know this is probably a hard time for you Seto but you believe this Egyptian stuff and I’ve only just found out about it.”

“I do understand.” Seto agreed, “I’m just sorry that it’s come to this. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alister whispered, “I’m going back to Japan to get some of my stuff and then leave. I’m sorry Seto. I love you too.”

With one last kiss, long and deep, Alister pulled away and left the room. Seto watched him go, feeling something heavy in his chest as he heard the ping of the lift from outside. He was an idiot. His pride had gotten in the way and now he was losing one of the best things in his life. Slamming the door Seto threw himself onto the bed, resolving to stay here until Mokuba came back so they could return to Japan and get on with life not the ancient past was dealt with and hopefully buried. He felt the _ushabti_ tight around his neck but still didn’t take it off. Cursing himself Seto closed his eyes and thought of Alister, taking deep breaths to calm himself down and avoid tears. This was his fault and he had to accept that Alister needed space. And when he was ready to come back he would definitely be Kaiba Seto, not Priest Set, and he would definitely be the man that Alister had fallen in love with, not some ghost of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ushabti - a funerary figure used in ancient Egypt.
> 
> //delete later//  
> i forgot the meaning to the egyptian in this chapter but i have it written down somewhere and i will update it!! sorry OTZ It's something like "i bind you. i bind you in the name of the Pharaoh Atem. I bind you, Zorc."


	19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto and Mokuba leave for Japan. Malik wakes up.

 

 

“You’re leaving us already?” Yuugi asked as Seto loaded his and Mokuba’s bags into the car.

“I’ll send one of the private jets to you when I get back so when Malik is healed you can come home.” Seto replied, “But I have a company to run and someone needs to sort out the monsters that were appearing in the City.”

“That’s true.” Yuugi admitted, “Well, safe flight then.”

Seto didn’t reply, ushering Mokuba to get into the car. Mokuba bade Yuugi, Atem and Jou goodbye and climbed into the car. Isono closed the door when Seto was inside before settling into the passenger seat. Yuugi took out his phone and checked the messages. There were no new ones from Ryo, Isis or Rishid, but they were going to head to the hospital anyway to see if they could be convinced to go to the hotel to sleep.

“This has to be one of the craziest things that has happened.” Jounouchi said, stretching and yawning. “I never thought I’d be coming back to Egypt.”

“Neither did we.” Yuugi agreed, “We should get to the hospital. Jou you’ve had a long flight; why don’t you use the hotel room?”

“I might,” Jounouchi nodded with a smile, “At least we know Malik is going to fully recover.”

Atem nodded solemnly, “Although it might take Ryo some time to get over what happened.”

“We’ll be there for him though. It will get easier now that he knows Malik is going to be okay.” Yuugi murmured, “We should be going.”

“Call me and let me know how he is okay?” Jounouchi requested. Yuugi nodded and passed over the room key.

“How do we get to the hospital?” Atem inquired, looking around at the cars parked outside the hotel to see if he could spot one he recognised.

“Isis’ driver is there.” Yuugi pointed out, gesturing at a black car a little way away, “He’ll drive us.”

//

Malik’s eyelids fluttered and a low groan sound escaped his lips. Marik, who had been lounging in a chair by the side of the bed, jolted when he felt a surge of power come from the bangle around his wrist. Akefia had been sitting on the windowsill, his head resting on his knees and he started when Marik did. The slow, steady beep of the heart monitor changed pace a little as Malik woke and tried to sit up, panic setting in when he didn’t realise where he was.

Isis and Rishid were outside the room but they both came bursting in as soon as Malik’s movement caught their eyes.

“I’ll get a nurse!” Isis cried and ran from the room again. Rishid hurried over to Malik and put his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“Malik you’re safe, you’re in hospital.” He said soothingly. “You’re safe.”

“Zorc…what happened to him?” Malik gasped, his voice hoarse. He coughed as he forced the words out, prompting Rishid to pass him a glass of cool water which Malik accepted thankfully. His hands shook as he tried to drink it, so Rishid helped him and then moved Malik’s bed into a raised position using a little remote. As he was raised up Malik saw Ryo curled at the bottom of the bed asleep, his features troubled. “Rishid…what are you doing here?”

“I came to Japan as soon as the monsters disappeared.” Rishid explained, “The Pharaoh defeated Zorc and we got you to hospital. Do you remember what happened?”

Malik nodded. “Zorc got into Ryo’s head and he tried to attack Akefia. I got in the way and got stabbed. Is he okay?” He asked, nodding at Ryo, who had only shifted when Malik had awoken.

“He’s fine.” Akefia supplied, “He’s been at your bedside since you were admitted so he’s tired.”

No one got a chance to say anything else, as Isis returned with a nurse and the group was made to wait outside whilst she checked him over. Only Ryo was allowed to stay, as the nurse admitted she thought his dedication to Malik was admirable, and adorable. Malik flushed and allowed her to check him over.

“Does this hurt?” The nurse asked, pressing gently on Malik’s stomach just above the stab wound.

Malik hissed and nodded. The nurse apologised, and began to explain what they had done to Malik since he had been admitted.

“There was some surgery to patch up the damage done by the knife. And the police will want to talk to you once you’re feeling up to it about what happened, if you don’t mind.” The nurse spoke quietly as she fussed around, checking things Malik didn’t understand. He lay there and let her do her job, listening and nodding every now and then. Isis would deal with the police, he was sure, she had enough pull to do so. Ryo wouldn’t be in any trouble, and it was an accident regardless. “You’ll have to take it easy whilst the wound heals and the stitches dissolve. I hope you have no travel plans for the future.”

“I had a few.” Malik murmured, “So no travelling?”

“Not at least for four weeks,” The nurse confirmed, “Perhaps longer depending on how the wound heals.”

Malik sighed but said nothing. The nurse commented on how well he was doing and then left. Akefia, Rishid and Isis filed back in.

“What did she say?” Isis asked, crossing immediately to Malik’s side and taking his hand. “Any lasting damage?”

“No.” Malik said, “No travelling for four weeks she said, but apart from that I should be fine. Where are the others? The Pharaoh? Yuugi?”

“We’re here.” A voice replied and the door opened to reveal Yuugi and Atem stood there. “How are you feeling Malik?” Atem asked.

“Fighting fit,” Malik laughed, “I’ll be fine. How are you, Pharaoh…Atem?”

“We’re fine, thank you for your concern.” Atem replied, “We came to relieve your family, although we weren’t expecting you to be awake.”

“We aren’t leaving him.” Isis said firmly.

“Isis you’ve been here for hours, you need rest.” Rishid said.

“So do you Rishid, you’ve only just arrived!” Isis retorted, “We need to stay here for Malik!”

“I’m fine Isis,” Malik chuckled, “Besides the nurse mentioned a police investigation into the stabbing, you need to figure out how to make that go away.”

“There won’t be an investigation. I’ve already pulled some strings. Are you…are you sure?” Isis asked, unsure.

Malik nodded. Dithering for a moment longer Isis allowed Rishid to lead her from the hospital room. Akefia didn’t shift. Malik yawned.

“Why don’t you try and get some sleep as well Malik? You’ll need all the rest you can get to recover.” Atem suggested. He and Yuugi came forward and took seats of their own next to the bed.

“It’d be rude. You only just got here.” Malik murmured.

“As I said before we weren’t expecting you to be here so it’s a nice surprise for us.” Atem smiled, “We don’t mind you resting, we know you need it.”

Malik didn’t argue further; it was hard to keep his eyes open. With a soft smile as he noticed Ryo sleeping calmly again, Malik closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for the blond to fall asleep. When he did Atem turned to Akefia.

“I have some questions for you,” The Pharaoh said, “Will you answer them?”

“Do I have a choice?” Akefia asked. He was sitting on the windowsill again, but he moved so he was facing the Pharaoh and Yuugi ready for what already felt like an interrogation.

“My main question is why you’re still here,” Atem began, “You’ve had several opportunities to escape, to go your own way. You could have joined with Zorc if you had wanted to. So why didn’t you?”

“Really that intriguing to you, huh?” Akefia wondered, “Sure I’ll answer that. Like I said to Zorc, this is my time, not his. If I want to make a move, I’ll make it myself. Plus…living with Ryo and Malik…it’s like being at home. Like having a family again. Ryo hates me but Malik…he tolerates me more. He’s nice. Strict but that’s to be expected really isn’t it, considering who I am? I lost my family once Pharaoh, if I’m going to lose them again it’s going to be on my terms, not someone else’s. Does that answer your question?”

Atem nodded, “It does. Thank you. So you’re not going to try anything really, because you’re happy with the family you’ve found?”

“I didn’t say that,” Akefia grinned. “This is like a family to me, but if I have a chance to get what I want then I’ll take it. Family by my side. Or against me depending on what it is I want I suppose. Does it really matter right now?”

“It’d be the perfect time for you to make a move.” Atem pointed out, “Malik injured, Ryo distraught. The Soul Bonds won’t be as strong, you and Marik could easily do something devious.”

“Don’t drag me into this I’ve been behaved. Mostly.” Marik spoke up this time from where he was lounging in a chair again.

“Look I’m not going to do anything now. For a good couple of months at least you’ll all be too on edge. I just want…I just want Malik to get better so we can go home.” Akefia said loudly, interrupting Marik before he tried to speak again. “You can relax.”

Atem nodded, satisfied. Yuugi took his hands and smiled softly. Malik was still sleeping, as was Ryo, and Yuugi and Atem spoke quietly as they waited for the two of them to wake up. Akefia went back to looking out the window and Marik played with Malik’s phone, making annoyed noises as he messed up whatever he was doing every so often.

//

Four weeks passed quickly and soon Malik was ready to travel again. Atem, Yuugi and Jou had returned earlier, but they had phoned every night to find out how Malik was doing. Ryo and Malik had spoken, with Malik mentioning this was revenge for Battle City and they had gone back to normal in their relationship after that. Seto had sent another private jet when Isis had called him to inform him Malik was coming home.

Malik was still in pain if he moved too much, but he was much better than he had been before. Rishid carried him up the steps to the plane but Malik was able to walk around the plane as he wanted. He climbed Ryo’s stairs alone without much help but he slept for nearly sixteen hours after the twelve-hour flight back.

Life seemed to go back to normal, Akefia back in his attic, Marik back in the basement and Ryo, Malik and Rishid somewhere in between.


	20. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba is not doing so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYS I'M BACK!
> 
> Yee I'm actually back I got some good motivation for this story! I'm excited to be writing this again and I hope you guys are excited too! I'm going to hopefully be updating this fic every two weeks, while I balance all my other WIPs lmao
> 
> But yes, I won't be abandoning this fic again.

 

 

If it weren’t for the niggling feeling Seto always had that meetings would go wrong were he not there, he would have excused himself from it. Instead he withheld a sigh, massaged his temples in a practised, casual movement and listened as the meeting dragged on. Seto couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander, thinking of Alister, all that had happened and all that was still happening. Frequent glances at his watch told Seto that the meeting had only been going on for forty-five minutes and yet it felt as if it had been hours to him. Losing time was only the newest of the strange things that had been happening to him, but he had to focus, he couldn’t let his mind wander too far and risk letting the board members sense something was wrong.

Isono stood close to him, the picture of perfect control with his hands behind his back and his face schooled into a neutral expression. Despite being Seto’s partner, right-hand man and advisor in everything, he did not sit at the table during meetings, preferring to hover behind Seto as if he were a body-guard. Seto didn’t mind, his presence was somewhat soothing to his charred nerves. Despite his façade, Seto knew that Isono was concerned over him, and yet he had not voiced it.

“What do you think, Mr. Kaiba?”

With a sudden question directed at him, Seto broke from his wandering thoughts with a barely controlled start and blinked. The board member that had spoken looked at him with a neutral expression, and luckily didn’t seem to guess that Seto had no idea what he was asking about.

“Leave a full report on my desk for me to review. This meeting is to voice opinions, not settle on them.” He ordered, covering his lack of insight and interest well enough to satiate the men in the room.

Well, all except Isono.

Seto found he didn’t really care. He should, this was his business and reputation, but his head was starting to pound and his vision was swimming as he tried to focus on the documents already in front of him.

Ever since returning from Egypt and saying goodbye to Alister, he had been suffering from terrible headaches, vision troubles and nightmares. It had been disrupting him at home but since no one was there Seto had mostly been ignoring it, but now everything was beginning to disrupt his work as well, and even his relationship with Mokuba was beginning to fray at the edges.

“Gentleman.” Isono announced suddenly, cutting into the murmurs of the board members as the meeting carried on.

Seto’s head jerked up, coming around to look at his friend, but he said nothing as the room went silent.

“I think we should begin wrapping up this meeting and pick it up another time when Mr. Kaiba has had time to look over your proposals and ideas.” Isono continued, nonplussed by their reactions. “We shall reconvene at another time.”

If it wouldn’t have looked weird, Seto would have hugged Isono and thanked him. Instead he composed himself, stood and nodded his agreement. “There is little point in this meeting gentlemen, as it has become nothing more than pointless bickering.”

The silence in the room confirmed Seto’s guess, luckily, and even Isono looked marginally impressed.

“Each of you has the right to compile a report and submit it to me with your ideas, but I shall have final say. When I have decided, we shall reconvene as Isono said, and take the chosen ideas further. Dismissed.”

“Yes, Mr. Kaiba.” The board members said in unison, standing and bowing to Seto before filing from the room in an orderly fashion. Not one of them seemed suspicious in the slightest, and for that at least, Seto was glad.

He sank heavily into a chair as the doors swung shut, unable to keep his feet properly with the ache behind his eyes and lack of proper vision. While happy that Isono could tell that he was ill, Seto couldn’t help but curse how out of hand this was getting. With everyone gone, Seto forced himself to his feet again and stalked out of the room with his back straight, his pose as proud as he could muster. Isono shadowed him the entire way.

“I do not wish to overstep any boundaries, Mr. Kaiba, but I feel we need to talk about your situation.” Isono said quietly, continuing to shadow Seto as closely as he could without it raising suspicion to anyone else. “I believe you need to rest, sir.”

“It’s barely ten in the morning, Isono.” Seto snapped, hoping his friend knew that he didn’t mean it as aggressively as it sounded. He ignored the first part. “I will be fine, don’t worry. I’ll go back to my office, please make sure I’m not disturbed.”

No argument came from Isono, but Seto could tell he disapproved of Seto’s avoidance of the subject. And to be honest, Seto wasn’t entirely sure why he was so against talking about it as well, since he had just decided this was getting out of hand.

“Of course, Mr. Kaiba. I will make sure to inform your secretary not to allow any calls to come through, and I shall reschedule your afternoon.”

Upon reaching the corridor leading to Seto’s office, Isono gently placed a hand on Seto’s shoulder before leaving him to his own devices, guessing correctly that Seto wanted to be alone. Finally alone, Seto let his shoulder sag and leant against the wall just for a moment to get his bearings. His head was still pounding, but his vision had cleared slightly. Squeezing his eyes shut, Seto pinched the bridge of his nose and wished his headache away, cursing internally over what was happening.

As he opened his eyes to continue to his office, a flash of cream coloured clothing caught his peripheral vision and Seto whipped around too fast and felt dizziness rise in him.

Cream coloured clothing…it was familiar. In the last few weeks, Seto had been seeing a figure out of the corner of his eye, one of the few visionary problems plaguing him. At work, at his home, around the city whenever he had been out, the figure had always been there, but Seto had never gotten a good look at them. They were more prevalent in his dreams, but the sight of it now made Seto’s heart race and spurned him into action.

“Wait!” He demanded, pushing himself off the wall and hurrying towards the end of the corridor again.

As soon as he turned the corner, Seto found himself on the roof of the KaibaCorp building with no recollection of getting there. Blinking, he stopped walking and took stock of the situation.

“Well this day is shaping up to be brilliant.” He spat.

His office was three floors from the top of the building by design. The upper floors were accommodation, provided in the building for those staff members that worked through the night and needed rest, and also in the case of an emergency. It would take Seto a good five minutes to get to the roof, and it would have required him to access several security keypads, and yet he didn’t remember.

It was raining.

Seto considered how weird it was to lose time.

He tilted his head back and allowed the water to run down his face, flatten his hair and soak his clothes. Despite the confusion raging inside him, Seto felt his thoughts turn once again to Alister. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be losing time so much if Alister had still been there…but then again maybe not. Since he had left for Europe there had been no contact between them, and Seto wasn’t surprised nor did he blame Alister for ignoring him. Mokuba had been in touch with him, and was talking regularly to him as far as Seto was aware.

Closing his eyes against the rain, Seto wondered what would happen if he lost time and ended up walking in front of a car. This was a difficult situation, and he had no one to blame but himself. He should have just told Alister the truth, he shouldn’t have hidden anything and he shouldn’t have done half the things he did in Egypt, because he was sure something that happened there was to blame for what was happening to him now.

The rain felt cleansing.

“Mr. Kaiba! What are you doing up here?!”

Isono’s voice reached Seto above the rain and Seto jumped, opening his eyes and turning to find the dark-haired man rushing towards him across the roof holding an umbrella which he opened above Seto’s head.

“I noticed you up here while speaking to the receptionist. Is something the matter, Seto?” Isono pressed, dropping formalities and revealing his true concerns.

Seto looked at his friend and thought about what he should tell him. Isono had been there through it all, since Seto was a child, and he would accept anything that Seto said to him, and try to help him. Only, Seto was unsure if there was anything Isono could do. Hiding it didn’t seem to be helping either, and Seto decided to throw caution to the wind.

“In all honest, Isono, I don’t know how I got up here.” He admitted, “I don’t know what’s happening anymore.”

“Seto?”

Chuckling mirthlessly, Seto shook his head, accidently spraying water over his friend. “I’m losing time, I can’t sleep, I can barely control myself and I don’t know why. I might take up the suggestion of getting some rest…and hope I feel better.”

“This is since coming back from Egypt.” Isono stated softly, placing a hand on the small of Seto’s back and leading him towards the access onto the roof. “Are you sure you shouldn’t take a small break? I can deal with KaibaCorp for a few days at least and perhaps…you should speak to Yuugi.”

Frowning at the sound of Yuugi’s name, Seto looked up and shook his head again, “I need the distraction, if it’s all the same. If it…gets worse then I’ll think about it but now I just want to sleep.”

Isono offered him a small but comforting smile, understanding exactly where Seto was coming from and deciding not to argue. He let down the umbrella and followed Seto back inside the building.   
“Shall I bring the car around so you can go home?” He asked.

“The couch in my office will be comfortable enough, thank you.” Seto murmured, “Don’t let anyone come in Isono, not until I call you.”

Isono nodded silently. He didn’t remove the hand resting on Seto’s back all the way back down to his office, and Seto took comfort in it, using it to anchor him to reality. It was so clear to him how worried Isono was about him, and it made him feel a little better that someone believed this was happening, that someone knew this was happening and wanted to help anyone they could. Normally, he would have shrugged Isono off, but he was just too tired to care.

He barely remembered getting back to his office, barely remembered pulling off his jacket and lying down on the couch amidst his vision suddenly swimming again. Isono tucked him in and Seto let him do it, eyelids fluttering as he slipped into a restless sleep.

Isono watched him with a concerned expression, although it soothed his nerves slightly to see Seto sleeping as easily as he was. He would press Seto for more details later on when the man was feeling up to it, so for the time being, Isono closed the automatic blinds, shut off the lights and locked the door as he left so Seto wasn’t disturbed.

Alone, Seto began to dream.

_He was alone in the midst of a city. It had a familiar feel to it, but Seto didn’t recognise anything within sight. There was a sun beating down from a clear sky, but he felt a chill in the air enough to make Seto shiver._

_Looking around, he realised he wasn’t alone. People were walking the streets, chatting and laughing and going about their daily lives. They ignored Seto as they passed him, and it brought him to the conclusion that none of the inhabitants of this dream city could see him, but even so they all seemed to be giving him a wide berth. When Seto focused on them, he came to a sickening realisation that each and every one had the same necklace of a Shabti on that Akefia had given to Seto._

_The panic that instilled in him was unparalleled to anything he had ever felt before. It was accompanied by a prickling feeling that made Seto turn around and his jaw dropped when he did._

_Behind him, casting a shadow across the lively city, was the large, black figure of Zorc. It was watching the humans wandering the streets without so much of a care, but the very sight of those dark, tumultuous eyes caused Seto to become paralysed with fear. Eventually his mind managed to rationalise Zorc’s appearance and told him it was merely a statue, but that didn’t help the fear. The people in the city ignored the statue as much as they ignored Seto, and he couldn’t help but think that the statue wasn’t actually a part of this strange dream world but there for him alone._

_“You must beware.”_

_Seto jumped as a voice he didn’t recognise echoed around him. The people in the dream city carried on, ignoring the voice – or not hearing it – but Seto looked around wildly for the owner. The cityscape fell away, leaving Seto standing in an endless blackness. Only the statue of Zorc remained, illuminated against it all, and standing at the base was Akefia, his back to Seto, his limbs trembling._

_It wasn’t Akefia’s voice that Seto was hearing, but it was another clue to what was happening that Seto filed away for later._

_“This is great danger coming.”_

_Seto blinked, unable to tear his eyes away from Zorc and Akefia. Something curling in his gut was telling him to run, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t escape the suffocating blackness._

_“Beware, Seto Kaiba. You are not safe.”_

Seto’s eyes flew open and his office came slowly into view. His mind calmed immediately when he realised that the blackness he was surrounded by now was because the blinds of his office had been drawn. Sitting up with a groan, Seto reached for his phone. Isono was right, he needed to speak to Yuugi.

\--

Sitting in a corner of Domino Coffee, Seto nursed a cup of black coffee and avoided the eyes of every other patron that came past the table he had chosen. They were few and far between, as Seto had been able to get a private table, but occasionally people would wander over, and seeing Seto Kaiba sitting there was apparently disconcerting.

After waking from his nightmare, Seto had called Yuugi and told him they needed to meet, and had named the time and the place. Yuugi had agreed, and Seto had quietly requested that he bring Malik with him, since he seemed to have a lot more insight on the entire situation than anyone else. They weren’t late, but every second Seto had to wait for them grated his already fraying nerves. He was on his third cup of coffee already, and the waitress that had first seated him knew to just bring a new cup even before he had fully finished his current one.

Atem and Yuugi appeared first, Atem giving Yuugi a drink order before wandering over to find Seto’s table.

“Are you okay, Kaiba?” Atem asked quietly as he slipped into a chair opposite Seto. “You sounded…strained over the phone.”

“Strained is a nice way to put it.” Seto rolled his eyes, “You can use more colourful language…Atem.”

Yuugi approached after a moment with two coffees, setting one in front of Atem and curling his hands around his own. “He’s just being polite, Kaiba.” He interjected, “But you didn’t sound great over the phone.”

“Well I’m not great. Did you tell that…Malik when to get here?” Seto asked tiredly.

“Yes.” Yuugi nodded, “He’s on his way he should be here soon.”

It took five minutes for Malik to arrive, and when he did Seto noticed he had brought Ryo with him. He didn’t care, but the familiarity in his face and Akefia’s threw him for a moment and he blinked stupidly as they approached.

“Hey guys,” Malik greeted them with a half-smile, taking the seat next to Seto as Ryo chose the seat next to Yuugi. “You wanted to talk, Kaiba?”

Seto nodded. “There’s something wrong.” He began, voice tight.

Atem frowned, “I’ve not noticed anything since we came back from Egypt.”

Yuugi, Malik and Ryo all nodded in agreement and Seto felt his patience for them all withering quickly.

“I’m glad it’s all been rosy for you!” He snapped, hands gripping his coffee cup too tight. “Isn’t that great?”

“Something is wrong for you then.” Yuugi assumed.

“Would I have called a meeting with you if something wasn’t?” Seto asked, too tired to be angry this time with their stupidity. “Yes, something is wrong.”

Atem gave him a sympathetic look, and Seto managed to summon enough energy to roll his eyes, before hiding behind his coffee mug, draining the rest of it in one gulp and catching the eye of the waitress who had been serving him. She nodded once and went to get another cup for him.

“Start from the beginning.” Malik requested as Ryo stood to order them drinks. “Tell me everything.”

“It started just after we came back from Egypt.” Seto began, pausing only to thank the waitress for the cup of coffee and to hand her the empty mug. “Several things are happening and it’s effecting everything about my daily life. To name a few of the symptoms…I’m having odd nightmares that don’t make any sense to me but seem to be telling me something, I’m losing time, getting headaches without warning, visionary problems, I’m hallucinating. Just before I was walking to my office and I suddenly found myself on the roof, with no memory of getting there. And just before that happened, I saw someone wearing…cream coloured robes disappearing around the corner.”

Malik looked troubled, so deep in thought when Ryo returned with their drinks that he barely acknowledged him sliding the iced coffee over to him.

“It feels as if the entire world is off kilter.” Seto continued, “And it needs to stop now.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Atem said as comforting as he could.

Seto glared at him, but didn’t say anything, concentrating on Malik instead. The Egyptian had his chin resting on his thumbs and his fingers steepled in front of his mouth. Obviously deep in thought, it took a good five minutes for him to finally begin speaking again.

“I’ll need to speak to Isis and ask her for some research suggestions, but…it seems like you’re onto something Kaiba, without even knowing it.” He said quietly. “I don’t know what else to say in terms of help right now, we don’t have enough information.”

“You said you were having nightmares.” Yuugi put in, hands still curled around his coffee mug, “What about?”

Seto sighed. “The only one I remember is the most recent one, but I’ll tell you. I was in a city, and the people there looked normal, however they were all wearing this necklace.” As he spoke, Seto withdrew the Shabti figure he was still wearing around his neck, taking it off and passing it over to Malik when he gestured for it.  
“In the dream I turned and found a statue of the monster Zorc behind me. No one else seemed to notice it was there, and Akefia was standing at the bottom of it. There was a voice that said to me, ‘Beware, there is great danger coming’, or something like that. I can’t quite remember.”

“That’s even more troubling.” Malik murmured, “When the problem arose that meant we had to go to Egypt, I had a prophetic dream similar to this, only I was visited by Shada, who warned me of danger to the Pharaoh…is this what he was referring to?”

Seto hid a yawn behind his hand and rubbed at his eyes. He was tired. Talking about this was tiring, he just wanted to go to sleep and hopefully have nothing but blank dreams. If he could do that, maybe everything would be okay.

From Malik’s expression, he knew that wasn’t true.

“I need to speak to Isis as I said, but I have an idea about what’s happening.” Malik said solemnly, “Here.” He wrote down his number and passed it to Seto. “If anything else happens, message me or phone me, but keep me in the loop. I need to gather all the information I can to give you an answer.”

“Sure.” Seto muttered, pocketing the number and standing. “Thank you for coming.”

“I know it doesn’t seem like we’ve helped.” Atem said, standing as well, “But we’ve identified a problem and we can help fix it. Hang in there Kaiba.”

Seto shot him a withering glare. “Please, spare me. It’s easy for you to say that sort of thing when nothing is happening to you.”

No one replied, prompting Seto to flag down the waitress, pass her the money needed to pay for all the coffee he had drank, plus a good tip and then left. Isono had insisted he was driven to the meeting, but Seto had refused and had walked here from KaibaCorp. The thought of returning to his office was a not an enticing one, but he had work to do and he wasn’t going to let this state of being control his life. He didn’t look back as he left, missing the stares of Malik, Ryo, Yuugi and Atem as they watched him go.

“What’s our move, Malik?” Atem asked softly.

“I’ll ring Isis and put it to her and see what she says.” Malik repeated, “If you could…go through your memories and see if there is anything that you’ve seen in the past that could be similar to this.”

“I’ll help you collect research materials when we know what we’re looking for.” Ryo put in. He had been silent during the entire exchange, having not had anything to say that would have been helpful thus far. “I’ve still got access to some of the behind the scenes stuff in the museum.”

“And Isis will be able to gain us further access.” Malik nodded, smiling at Ryo, “But that’s a brilliant start. I hope we can figure this out.”

“We will.” Yuugi said confidently. “We will.”

\--

_Seto was dreaming about looking in a mirror. It wasn’t a normal mirror, but a mirror to the past life, and it was Priest Set’s eyes that were looking out at him, critical and so bright against the blackness that surrounded them._

_“You’re going to die.” Set said suddenly, breaking the growing silence._

_Blinking, Seto tried to frown but found he couldn’t control himself. He couldn’t frown, smile or talk, just stand and watch Set talk to him._

_“This isn’t something you can ignore. It’s not something we can ignore.” Set continued, “There’s a problem in your world, Seto Kaiba and you need to fix it.”_

_Seto stared at him, trying to ask his questions through expressions only, and Set seemed to read him perfectly._

_“You brought my Pharaoh back to life, and that isn’t something this world is equipped to deal with. The future was changed, and everyone is going to be badly affected. It’s starting with you, because you can save everyone.” His words were softly spoken, but there was an urgency behind them that Seto picked up on immediately. He didn’t remember falling asleep, he didn’t remember getting back to KaibaCorp, but this dream had come upon him and he felt he needed to pay attention._

_“When my Pharaoh disappeared from our world after defeating Zorc, the Kingdom was in peace for a while.” Set said, “We faced no problems, none that couldn’t be easily dealt with. And then…we met a new opponent. There was always destined to be one, but this one wasn’t personal. It was from another tribe, a tribe from Southern Egypt that was bitter about the Pharaoh being in power. Power had been stolen from the Southern Egyptians hundreds of years ago, and they had warred against us for years to try and get power back.  
“There was someone who was nearly successful.”_

_Seto tried to move again, tried to wake up, but he couldn’t._

_“You’re going to die.” Set repeated. “Open your eyes.”_

Seto’s eyes snapped open and he found himself in the middle of the road, a car coming right towards him. Almost immediately he jumped out of the way as the driver beeped the horn at him and yelled something rude. Set’s words echoed in his mind “ _You’re going to die”._

How true the words were with what was happening, struck Seto to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://tyrannysaurusrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
